


Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale 2 (2015)

by Cuimhni_Nua



Category: PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 39,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuimhni_Nua/pseuds/Cuimhni_Nua
Summary: This is a reupload of an old 2015 roster from FF.Net. Obviously it's very bad but here it is anyway!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. A Huge Roster

Hi guys and thank you for reading my newest fan fiction which is on my take on PlayStation AII-Stars Battle Royale 2 which I want to play on PS4 so badly. It sucked that the first game never got a chance. To start things off, here is my admittedly huge roster of 63 different PlayStation Characters. Let me know what you think! 

**Crash Bandicoot** Crash Bandicoot series PS 

**Knack** Knack PS4 

**Lemmings** Lemmings series Multi Platform 

**Edward Kenway** Assassin's Creed IV Black Flag PS3/PS4

 **Megaman X** Megaman X series Multi Platform 

**Zeus** God of War series Multi Platform 

**Iota** Tearaway PsVita 

**Ethan Mars** Heavy Rain PS3 

**Kratos** God of War series MuIti Platform 

**Sir Daniel Fortesque** MedEviI Series PS/PSP 

**Arc The Lad** Arc the Lad series PS/PSZ 

**Kat** Gravity Rush PsVita 

**Sir Galahad** The Order: 1886 PS4 

**Fat Princess** Fat Princess Series PS3/PSP 

**Heihachi Mishima** Tekken Series PS1

 **Lara Croft** Tomb Raider Series Multi Platform 

**Ratchet & Clank** Ratchet and Clank series Multi Platform 

**Cloud Strife** Final Fantasy VII PS 

**Deadpool** Deadpool PS3 

**Sly Cooper** Sly Cooper Series Multi Platform 

**Spyro The Dragon** Spyro The Dragon series Multi Platform 

**Lil & Laarg** Escape Plan PsVita/PS4 

**Dante** Devil May Cry Series P83 

**Arran Danner** Killzone Mercenary PsVita 

**Abe** Oddworld: Abe's Odyssey PS 

**Lucas Kellan** Killzone Shadow Fall PS4 

**Big Daddy** Bioshock series P83 

**Colonel** **Radec** Killzone 2 P83 

**lco** Shadows of Colossus P83 

**Spike** Ape Escape series PS/PSZ 

**PaRappa the Rapper** Parrapa the Rappa series PS 

**Rayman** Rayman series Multi Platform 

**Patapons** Patapon series PSP 

**Little Deviants** Little Deviants PsVita 

**John Marston** Red Dead Redemption PS3 

**Isaac Clarke** Dead Space series PS3 

**Shadow the Hedgehog** Shadow The Hedgehog PS2 

**Sackboy** Little Big Planet series Multi Platform 

**Pyramid Head** Silent Hill 2 PS2 

**Nariko** Heavenly Sword PS3 

**Raiden** Metal Gear Rising PS3

 **Death Jr.** Death Jr. series PSP 

**Delsin Rowe** Infamous: Second Son PS4 

**Geralt** The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt PS3/PS4 

**Pupuru** Sorcery Saga: Curse of the Great Curry God PS Vita

 **Juan** Guacameelee! PsVita/PS3

 **Nathan Drake** Uncharted series Multi Platform 

**Jak & Daxter** Jak & Dexter series Multi Platform 

**Sora** Kingdom Hearts series Multi Platform 

**Sweet Tooth** Twisted Metal series Multi Platform 

**Aiden Pierce** Watch Dogs PS3/PS4 

**Dart Feld** The Legend of Dragoon PS

 **Joel & Ellie** The Last of us PS3/PS4

 **Sacrifice** Soul Sacrifice 

**Nathan Hale** Resistance series PS3/PsVita 

**Chimera** Resistance series PS3/PsVita 

**Emmett Graves** Starhawk P83 

**Cole McGrath** Infamous 1&2 PS3 

**Traveller** Journey PS3 

**Kutaro** Puppeteer PS3 

**Toro** Doko Demo Issyo 

**Ty** Ty the tasmanian tiger series PS2

Next up: We begin the intros, rivalries and outros! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I told you it was fuckin bad. But hey, I intend to preserve everything as it was. I may only tidy up the odd grammar mistake or spelling error, but all the cringe will be preserved. 
> 
> I will also give each chapter a rating as I re-read it, so there's that.


	2. 1. Crash Bandicoot

**Crash Bandicoot**

_**Intro**_

Crash was relaxing with Crunch after foiling another one of Neo Cortex's world domination plans. "Man, D'ya think Cortex will ever learn?" Crunch asked. Crash shook his head. "Crash!" Crash stood up. Coco ran towards him. "Did ya hear? There's talk of a gathering for strong people and creatures far from here." Coco panted "Aku Aku can take you there". So Crash, Crunch and Coco went to Aku Aku. "Are you sure you want to go Crash?‘ Aku Aku asked. Crash nodded rapidly, he really wanted to go. "Take care guys." Crunch said "Yeah stay safe and come back in one piece!" Coco backed him up. Aku Aku opened up a portal which he and Crash entered. to face these mighty warriors! 

_**Rival Scene** _

"We are close to a huge source of energy Crash," Aku Aku spoke "we must be the only ones here." Just then crash felt something tap him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw a figure about the same size as himself but seemed to be entirely composed of a strange kind of rock. "Are you looking for the energy source too?" a man behind the creature spoke up. It was a man with greyish hair who wore khaki shorts, a collared blue shirt and glasses. there was a boy standing next to him as well. Crash looked at Aku Aku who told Crash "Crash, these are good people, but we cannot let anyone other than us take it, to keep it from the clutches of Neo Cortex. You know what to do" as Crash and the creature got into fighting stances. 

_**Outro** _

"Crash! Aku Aku!" Coco exclaimed 'You're back!" "There's so much you have to tell us!" Crunch added. "Yes Crash there is so much you have to tell us." a voice spoke in a sickly manner. Neo Cortex's to be exact. "Like for example, why don't you surrender that new found power of yours." “No way!" Crash growled as he began to glow blue. "I do not know what energy Crash obtianed on our travels," Aku Aku told Coco and Crunch "but because of that energy Cortex shall have his work cut out for him!"

_**Crash's Moveset** _

Square- Crash punches in the direction he is facing. 

Square+Left or right- Crash spins in the direction chosen. 

Square+Up- Crash jumps, headbutting anything above him.

Square+Down- Crash performs a butt slam which works better if crash is airborne while using the attack.

Triangle- Crash places a box of TNT next to him which explodes if an enemy touches it.

Triangle+Left or Right- Crash throws a boulder which causes huge knock-back on contact with enemies but is very slow moving.

Triangle+Up- Crash throws Brio's purple potion which does damage to any enemy it hits.

Triangle+Down- Crash performs a Papu Body slam which creates a shockwave on impact. This move works best when airborne. 

Circle- Crash throws a Wompa fruit directly above him that explodes into a small amount of AP.

Circle+Left or Right- Crash fires a Wompa from a bazookie that despite being capable of being fired in quick succession has very weak knock-back.

Circle+Up- Crash uses his pinstripe Tommy gun to fire bullets in the air that double as a weak protective shield around crash while doing a small amount of damage to those hit by the bullets.

Circle+Down- Crash uses a Kart to spin in a circle dealing huge knock-back damage to anyone hit by it. 

_Level 1_

Super Spin- Crash spins incredibly fast on the spot with his fists out to KO enemies around him.

_Level 2_

Crash Kart- Crash drives his kart around the stage for a short amount of time, KO'ing enemies that are hit.

_Level 3_

Aku Aku Mask- Crash puts on the Aku Aku mask which gives him invincibility for a short amount of time, anything he attacks while wearing the mask will be KO'ed. 

_**Author‘s Note** _

One down. sixty two more to go plus a lot more chapters in Killzone:Undead plus another fanfiction after that about this, yep I have my work cut out for me. Thanks for viewing my fanflc, leave a review based on your opinions anything PSASBR2 related and I will keep on writing until next time. But first I want to tell you what the stages are in this game, I have no images, just names.

 **Hades** _God of War X Patapon_

 **Metropolis** _Ratchet & Clank X God of War _

**Dreamscape** _LittleBigPlanet X Buzz!_

 **Sandover Village** _Jak & Daxter X Everybody's Golf _

**Invasion** _Killzone X Ape Escape_

**Alden's Tower** _Infamous X Sly Cooper_

 **Stowaways** _Uncharted X Bioshock_

 **Paris** _Sly Cooper X LittleBigPlanet_

 **Dojo** _PaRappa the Rapper X Killzone_

 **Time Station** _Ape Escape X Resistance_

 **Columbia** _Bioshock X Twisted Metal_

 **Black Rock Stadium** _Twisted Metal X Jak & Daxter _

**Rival Arena** _PlayStation AII-Stars Battle Royale_

 **Fearless** _Heavenly Sword X WipEout_

 **Graveyard** _MedEviI X The Unhnished Swan_

 **Practice Stages** _PlayStation AII-Stars Battle Royale Circuit Gran Turismo X Burnout_

 **Hospital** _Silent Hill X Outlast_

 **Storm Eagle Stage** _Megaman X X Final Fantasy_

 **Jackdaw** _Assassin's Creed X Red Dead Redemption_

 **Hekseville** _Gravity Rush X Journey_

 **Chicago** _Watch Dogs X Shadow The Hedgehog_

**London** _The Order: 1886 X Devil May Cry_

**The Wall** _Killzone X Oddworld_

 **Calaca's Grave** _Guacamelee X Soul Sacrifice_

 **Laboratory** _Knack X Crash Bandicoot_

Hope you like those stage ideas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first was definitely not my best. Still, I remember sinkin effort into this. Not sure why I listed the Practice Stages in my stage list but there they are. I do still like some ideas though, I won't say which ones.
> 
> Still, rating:
> 
> Cutscenes: 4/10
> 
> Moveset: 5/10
> 
> Overall: 4/10. Bad but not my worst.


	3. 2. Knack

**Knack**

_**Intro**_

The Doctor was examining a purple crystal. "Fascinating..." He whispered taking down notes on his note pad. "What is it Doc?" Lucas asked, running over to the desk where the crystal was. "This Crystal," The doctor explained "it's radiating with energy and I‘ve been researching it for quite some while. Knack, could you attempt to fuse with the crystal?" Knack tried to fuse with it, but to no avail. "No use Doc." Knack told the Doc. "No matter, because I've been able to use this crystal to locate other crystals of the same kind! Knack, Lucas, get the plane ready, we're going on an adventure!" 

_**Rival Scene** _

"It's incredible to see so many strange and colorful creatures." Lucas spoke admiring the crystallized area around him. "According to my calculations, the energy source should be close." The Doc explained, then he spotted an orange Marsupial and a floating mask. Knack went over to them and tapped the Marsupial on the shoulder. "Are you searching for the energy source too?" The Doc asked. "Crash," The mask spoke "you must make sure these people do not get the energy source" Crash got into a fighting stance. "Now if I may, that energy source is part of my research-" 'Step aside Doc" Knack growled "Let me take care of the rodent." 

_**Outro**_

"Well that was quite the adventure we had!" The Doc laughed getting out of the plane. "Did you find what you wanted to find Doc?" Lucas asked "My boy, what I found could change mankind's way of life!' The Doc exclaimed "That energy that Knack has now, how powerful did it make him" Knack cut in "Anything that troubles earth now," He began to glow blue. "is going to have a hard time getting through me!" 

_**Moveset** _

Square- Knack headbutts in the direction he is facing.

Square+Left or right- Knack punches in the direction he is moving.

Square+Up- Knack uppercuts his enemies.

Square+Down- Knack performs a homing attack.

Triangle- Knack releases sunstone energy, temporarily paralyzing enemies near him.

Triangle+Left or right- Knack fires relics in the direction he is facing in.

Triangle+Up- Knack fires relics straight up.

Triangle+Down- Knack performs his shock wave attack causing huge knock-back damage.

Circle- Knack absorbs relics which increase his size, enabling him to get more AP from his relic blasting attacks.

Circle+Left or Right- Knack dashes in the direction he is going.

Circle+Up- Knack launches relics around him in a shield like way.

Circle+Down- Knack uses his tornado attack, but is incapable of movement while doing so.

_Level 1_

Lucas- Lucas appears and jabs anyone directly in front of Knack 

_Level 2_

Relic Cannon- Knack launches an amount of relic blasts equal to the amount of enemies there are which will lock on to enemies for a short time.

_Level 3_

Gigantack- Knack fuses with an incredible amount of relics and appears behind the stage as a giant and is capable of Ko'ing foes by hitting them.

_**Author‘s Note** _

Nothing this time to say except it was difficult to find moves for knack to use, REALLY difficult. Review, I hope you like it and until next time! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knack III when? 
> 
> This was slightly better than Crash's chapter because I had actually played Knack (first one, Knack II wasn't out), and well, it's still meh. I have to say though, with the 2nd game out I'm confident I could redo Knack's moveset really well.
> 
> Cutscenes: 4/10  
> Moveset: 5/10  
> Overall: 5/10. Very eh.


	4. 3. Deviants

**Deviants**

_**Intro**_

Narrator: The Deviants, having crash landed on a strange alien planet, _The Deviants are fighting botz and zombies._ were successfully able to rebuild their space ship and continue their aimless travels across the galaxy. _The camera shows the space ship travelling past planets._ But on their travels, the Deviants have found purpose again, a source of energy so powerful, it has attracted other strange creatures. _The Deviants are gathered around a radar staring at it._ The Deviants now know their goal. to show these creatures some good old mayhem, Deviant style! _The ship blasts off Into the distance._

**_Rival Scene_ **

The Narrator spoke. "The Deviants having come this far know that the source of energy attracting the strange creatures they met on their journey must be close. But what's this? More strange creatures?" The Deviants were baffled they saw a group of pure black creatures except the one eye every single one of them had, they were armed wnth spears and seemed to always be chattering away. The other group was a group of humanoid creatures with what appeared to be green hair. The two groups stared each other down before the Devrants came rolling in, then they had undivided attention Obviously panicked, Goopher screamed, which was like a war cry, and so all three groups found themselves charging towards one another In a battle of armies!

 _ **Outro**_

Narrator: And so, With the Deviants safely returnlng from therr misadventure, they contlnue to traverse the galaxy. _The Deviant’s spaceship is shown going past a planet._ But What will the Deviants do now? Without a purpose once more, how will they cope? _The Deviants are bouncing around the ship in a carefree manner._ Well, I suppose It‘s back to making mayhem for the Deviants. _The ship starts to glow blue._ Ho, Ho and what fun they will have doing so!

 _ **Moveset**_

Note: The player controls Goopher for the most part of gameplay 

Square- Goopher wull screech at foes, stunning them.

Square+ Left or Right- Goopher will roll in the directron he is facing, causing huge knock-back damage.

Square+ Up- Goopher shoots a lightning bolt directly at himself from above as an anti-air mechanism.

Square+ Down- Goopher deploys an electric fence.

Triangle- Goopher throws a mogger in the direction he is facing.

Tnangle+ Left or Right- Nucleor fires himself in the direction Goopher is facing. 

Tnangle+ Up- Blobber shoots straight up.

Tnangle+ Down- Goopher warps a short distance away from his onginal position usung portals.

Circle- Goopher throws a heart Into the air which gives off a small amount of AP.

Circle+ Left or Right- Pyruss shoots a flame burst in the direction Goopher is facing.

Circle+ Up- Frostal creates a shield above Goopher that does damage to foes that touch it.

Circle+ Down- Frostal freezes the ground around Goopher, any foe caught in the ice is temporarily frozen in place.

_Level 1_

Botz!- A bot jabs any foe directly in front of Goopher. 

_Level 2_

Crash Landing- The deviants crash their spaceship into the stage causing a shock wave, KO'ing all it hits.

_Level 3_

Deviant Delerium- All the Deviants start bouncing around the stage incredibly fast, KO'Ing anyone hit, but the player cannot control the Deviants.

_**Author’s Note** _

What can I say, I thought of this game while coming up with characters who should be in this game and then I thought of the Deviants and how they would make a great rival for the Patapons, but I knew that the Lemmings were the Patapons‘ rivals so I decided to pit all three of them against each other. I had fun coming up with the Deviants attacks, and yes you really need to know about the Deviants game to know about any of the names I used, but thanks for viewing! Until next time! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to be honest, I like this one. Now, I wouldn't include the Deviants in a roster now, cause they only had one mediocre game, but I like what I did with the moveset, and the cutscenes aren't too terrible.
> 
> Cutscenes: 5/10  
> Moveset: 8/10  
> Overall: 6/10. Solid moveset carries this entry.


	5. 4. Patapons

**Patapons**

_Note: The Patapons will just make the noises they make In the games, what they are saying is all subtitles_

_**Intro**_

The Patapons, having successfully rid their home planet of any threat, continue their to protect the World Egg. But soon the worId egg was In danger agaIn. Word of a newthreat on the honzon was about to reach the Patapons. "Princess, I fear the best of us may have to leave your and the World Egg's Slde for a while.” The Uberhero Patapon spoke. "Why might that be Uberhero?" The princess asked. "There is talk of a new threat on the horizon." He explained. "Not Akumapons or the Seven Archfiends nor the Dark Heroes, but something much more threatening. "What could it possibly be If It's more threatenlng than anything we've ever faced?!" The princess asked In a grave tone. "l am unsure but a few of us wilI be leaving to fight this new threat." Uberhero answered. "I shall be taklng one patapon of each class." 'Very well Uberhero.“ The princess sighed. "Just come home safely." "I promise, I wilI." 

_**Rival Scene** _

The Patapons thought they had seen It all but boy were they wrong! When they travelled across these lands, animals capable of speech, humans who possessed supernatural powers and some things that snmply could not be labeled. But the Patapons could not have foreseen what they had seen next, humanond creatures wuth green hair. The Uberhero attempted to talk to them "Hello, I am the Uberhero and thIs IS my tnbe known as the Patapons." But these creatures were obviously hostIIe as they gave the Patapons scornful looks and scrambIed over to them, just staring at them. The Patapons were not ready to back down though, they were gonng to teach these pea brains a lesson In respect! But then some even stranger creatures came along. They seemed rather giddy, Which was made apparent when the orange one screeched and the rest followed suit. The Patapons knew there was no reasoning and charged into battle. 

_**Outro**_

The Patapons have restored peace and tranquility to Earthend eliminating any threat to the princess Patapon and the World Egg. "Soldiers!" The pnncess exclaimed "How dld your quest go?" "Earthend is safe once more." The Uberhero responded "Other Patapons may now return to gazing at the Earth Egg." "ExcelIent," said the Pnncess Then a Zigoton burst through the door. "Princess of the Patapon tribe, I fear both our tribes are under attack from the Akumapons!" The Patapons who had just returned from their Joumey started to chatter. "Fear not." The Uberhero marched out with the other Patapons, who started to glow blue as well as the Uberhero. "If we survived our last conquest, we can survive anything!"

 _ **Moveset**_

Note: The player controls the Uberhero for the most part of gameplay 

Square- A Tatepon stabs in the direction the Uberhero is facing.

Square+ Left or right- A Kibapon charges at foes, causing huge knock-back damage on contact.

Square+ Up- A Tonpon stabs diagonally up from the Uberhero.

Square+ Down- A Dekapon swungs its club around the Uberhero in an arc-like fashion. If he is in the air, the club Will circle the Uberhero, causing huge knock-back damage. 

Triangle- A Robopon claps in front of the Uberhero, which stuns any foe directly in front of him.

Triangle+ Left or right- A Yumipon fires an arrow in the direction the Uberhero is facing.

Triangle+ Up- A Yaripon fires an arrow up and over the Uberhero.

Triangle+ Down- A Mahopon casts a bolt of lightning on the Uberhero.

Circle- A Mahopon casts a spell on the Uberhero, reducing the knock-back damage taken from one attack.

CIrcIe+ Left or Right- A Mahopon shoots a fireball in the direction he is facing.

Circle+ Up- A Megapon blows into its hom causing a sonic boom which goes dlagonally upwards from the Uberhero.

Circle+ Down- A Megapon plays Its flute, temporarily dazing anyone within close range of the Uberhero.

_Level 1_

Gong the Hawkeye- Gong the Hawkeye appears and jabs anybody close enough to the Uberhero.

_Level 2_

Taterazay- The Uberhero is given his sword and shield for a short period of time, KO‘Ing anything he attacks.

_Level 3_

FEVER!- The Patapons appear behind the stage and launch spears and arrows at foes, similar to the Hades stage, only the player is in control and the arrows and spears KO foes.

_**Author's Note** _

This wasn‘t so challenging. The patapons have a fairly diverse arsenal. Leave a review and thanks for viewing! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one I'd definitely do differently. The moveset is alright but I clearly hadn't touched the source material. I have since played the Patapon games and would include Taterazay instead of a composite entry. Still, the writing isn't too bad.
> 
> Cutscenes: 5/10  
> Moveset: 5/10  
> Overall: 5/10. I was happy with this at the time, but looking back on it I would make a lot of changes for personal reasons. Still, I don't hate it.


	6. 5. Lemmings

**Lemmings**

_**Intro**_

Narrator: The Lemmings for more than 2 decades have struggled to make a living for themselves. _The Lemmings are building ladders to scale a wall._ But that was going to change. There was talk going around that a huge source of power was attracting other people, as well as the Lemmings to It. _The Lemmings are huddled together discussing what to do._ Some were villains, some were heroes, but in the eyes of the Lemmings, they were all villains, trying to take power for themselves when it was really needed by the Lemmings. _The Lemmings are charging Into the distance._ One thing was for sure. The Lemmings were not going to give up without a fight!

_**Rival Scene** _

The Narrator continued. "The Lemmings knew now that they were close to the source of power, so they kept on going, however taxing it was to do so, but what's this?" A group of one eyed creatures were below the Lemmings chattering away. "Another group of so called heroes trying to take power for themselves? Well, we shall Just have to watch." The one eyed creatures then noticed the Lemmings and one of them stepped forward, only he was different to the rest, he had no eyes and what looked like a large mouth with orange llps. He started to talk to the Lemmings, who didn't understand. Was he going to eat them? Was he telling them to turn back? Either way, the Lemmings saw him as a threat and tried to unnerve the monstrosities by staring them down and getting up in their faces. But the one eyed tribe raised their weapons, the Lemmings wanted them gone, but dld not want to risk any casualties. Then a group of round creatures rolled over and looked at the two groups, they attracted the attention of the Lemmings. The orange one was frightened and screamed causing all 3 groups to charge into battle. 

_**Outro**_

Narrator: Having successfully defeated all that stood before them, the Lemmings returned safely to their world, They still had no home though. _The Lemmings are huddled together._ Would that change? Well one way or another the Lemmings were determined. _The Lemmings begin constructing houses._ Yes indeed, things were looklng up from here indeed! _The Lemmings start to glow blue._

 _ **Moveset**_

Square- The Lemming turns into a blocker, causing damage to anyone who touches it. 

Square+ Left or Right- The Lemming turns into a basher, whacking anyone near enough to it with a shovel.

Square+ Up- The Lemming turns into a climber whacking anyone above it with a pickaxe.

Square+ Down- The Lemming turns Into a miner, hitting anyone to the side of it with a pickaxe. If in the air It will hit any foe around it 

Triangle- The Lemming turns into a bomber and places a bomb on his current location, which will detonate on contact with foes.

Triangle+ Left or Right- The Lemming turns into a bomber and throws a bomb in the direction he is moving. 

Triang|e+ Up- The Lemming turns into a bomber and throws a bomb in an arc.

Tnangle+ Down- The Lemming turns into a miner and digs a hole, if foes fall into the hole it has the same effect as falling off the map.

Circle- The Lemming turns Into a floater and is given an umbrella, thch slows down the Lemming when it‘s falling. Useless on the ground.

Circle+ Left or Right- The Lemming turns into a builder and throws bricks in the direction he is moving.

CIrcIe+ Up- The Lemming turns into a builder and throws a hammer in an arc.

Circle+ Down- The Lemming turns into a builder and places a brick, which acts as a shield.

_Level 1_

Indestructible- A block of steel is dropped on foes who are a short distance away from the Lemmings.

_Level 2_

Pitfall!- A group of miner Lemmings dig a large hole around the player controlled Lemming, causing foes to fall into it.

_Level 3_

Giant- A large amount of Lemmings fuse together to make a giant Lemming which is only capable of melee attacks.

_**Author's Note** _

Well that was like listening to chess on a radio. I'm sorry Lemmings fans, but this chapter was a chore to write. But regardless, leave a review and thanks for viewing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll put it to you like this. I hated it back then.
> 
> Cutscenes: 4/10  
> Moveset: 1/10  
> Overall: 2/10. Really didn't like it. Not a smart decision.


	7. 6. Kratos

**Kratos**

_**Intro**_

Kratos: This entire city, destroyed by a God driven mad by jealousy, envy of his own son. _Kratos faces a giant beast._ Even now, they sit on their crumbling thrones and presume to Judge their former puppet. _Kratos looks at Mt. Olympus._ While below, the Titans I have summoned await me... ready to march on Olympus and correct so many of the mistakes of the past. Kratos looks down at the army of Titans. But if I am to lead an army as mighty as the Titans, I must prove my worth. There remain those who call themselves heroes. There is even talk of one who considers himself a God, issuing challenges to all who would answer. _Kratos ventures towards Mt. Olympus._ Heed my words, mortals: tread lightly on the earth. Beware the Ghost of Sparta! _Kratos looks at the camera with a look that could kill._

_**Rival Scene** _

Kratos continued walking in the crystallized area he was in, so far none of the so called heroes he had faced proved to be any challenge for hIm. But that was all about to change. A red-haired woman appeared before him. "Who sent you?" Kratos demanded 'No one, what is your business here?” The woman responded "I see, stand aside!" Kratos growled. "Maybe you didn't hear my question," The woman refused to move "I asked you what your business was here." "Another mortal so foolish as to stand In my way," Kratos drew the blades of Athena. "You shall jom the rest!" "You should have kept your sword sheathed," The woman drew her own blade and pointed it at Kratos. "Now I'm afraid you won't be walking away from here at all." "THE GHOST OF SPARTA BENDS TO NO MORTAL!" Kratos yelled as both sword wielders got into fighting stances. 

_**Outro**_

Kratos: Once again, those foolish enough to stand against me have learned the folly of such actions. _Kratos is preparing for the assault on Olympus._ My destiny lies not with mortals. I must topple Olympus and all who occupy it once and for all. Titans! The son of Zeus has returned! Our hour is at hand, and we march now upon the Gods. _Kratos and the Titans begin their assault._ No creature sent from Earth, Olympus or Hades itself can whitstand our assault. And to Zeus and the cretins who kneel at his feet: I bring an army unlike any you have fought before. _Kratos begins to glow blue._ The Ghost of Sparta brings ruin to Olympus! 

_**Moveset**_

Square- Kratos can use this to perform a three-hit combo that knocks enemies away. This has the same effect In the air.

Square+ Left or Right- Kratos throws the Blades of Athena five feet In front of him. If they connect, he does a shoulder tackle that knocks opponents away. Has the same effect In the air.

Square+ Up- Kratos swings the Blades of Athena upwards, launching enemies Into the air. When used In the air, Kratos spins. knocking enemies away. 

Square+ Down- Kratos swings the Blades of Athena at the foe's feet, knocking enemies off balance. When used in the air, foes are knocked to the ground.

TriangIe- Kratos slams both blades to the ground, launching enemies into the air. When used In the air, Kratos swings the Blades of Athena around his body. 

Triangle+ Left or Right- Kratos holds a Spartan shield In front of him and charges forward With a Spartan spear. Attacks directed to the shield are blocked away. The spear knocks opponents away on contact. When used In the air, Kratos wiIl charge diagonally downwards with the Spartan spear. 

Triangle+ Up- Kratos sends the lion heads of the Nemean Cestus diagonally upwards, With the second hit knocking foes back. When used In the air, Kratos will swing the Nemean Cestus around his body, knocking foes back. 

Triangle+ Down- Kratos hops into the air and slams the Barbarian hammer to the ground, knocking down opponents and launching those who come in contact with the flame that comes out afterwards. Same effect when used in air. 

Circle- Kratos fires a few arrow across the screen using Apollo's Bow. When Circle is mashed, Kratos will continuously fire more arrows. Same effect in air. 

Circle+ Left or Right- Kratos holds out the Head of Helios, with makes a bllndlng flash of light that knocks down an opponent same effect In air. 

CIrcIe+ Up- Kratos summons the Wings of Icarus and flies upward, launching enemies who are close. Same effect in air.

Circle+ Down- Kratos holds out the Golden Fleece, reflecting any melee attack or projectile. Kratos will counter a melee attack with a physicaI attack and will counter a projectile with a powerful blast of energy. Same effect in air. 

_Level 1_

Divine Fury- Kratos arms himself with the Blade of Olympus and dashes forward, mowing down any fighters within close proximity. 

_Level 2_

Divine Reckoning- Kratos plunges the Blade of Olympus into the ground and envelops himself in a tornado. The tornado funnels upwards from the ground and KOs anyone near or above Kratos. 

_Level 3_

Rage of the Gods- Kratos grows to giant size and dons the Armour he wore as the God of War, using the Blade of Olympus to pour out his wrath. 

**_Author‘s Note_ **

This one was really easy, as I was able to refer to the All-Stars Wikia and definitely not copy and paste a load of stuff! Thanks for viewing, if you have any suggestions or think I'm doing a bad job, please leave a review. Until next time! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't feel like this chapter needs a review. Tbh I was just lazy with this one, aside from the Nariko rivalry.


	8. 7. Nariko

**Nariko**

_**Intro**_

Nariko was talking to her sword. “So many people died because of you, sword.” She could faintIy hear the screams of some who were killed by it. "And what did it ever bring them in return? Nothing. Nothing but pain and sorrow." She felt the sword, not even wincing as she felt the razor sharp edges of the Heavenly Sword. "Now I realize without me you are nothing more than an ornate lump of metal." Nanko looked at her reflection In the sword and saw some engravements on it. "I will unlock all your secrets, tame you, wield you and release my people from your shackles." She looked away from the sword. "There is a place fiIIed with warriors who consider themselves to be my equal. There I wilI be tested and prove myself worthy.“ She set off to find this land "And none wiII learn so faster than those who stand in my way!" 

_**Rival Scene** _

"With each victory I feel the power growing stronger inside me." Nariko murmured, examining her sword. “Soon I wilI have total control of this blade." Then another blade flew out of nowhere which Nariko deflected with her own. She turned to face her attacker, a man With pure white skin and red tattoos, wieIding dual swords that appeared to be chained to his wrists. "Where did a mortal like you get a weapon Iike that from?" He demanded. "Where I got this weapon is none of your concern." Nariko told him. "Maybe It is you, the one who is the so-calIed God." He went on. "I do not claim to be a God." Nariko told him, "I am here to prove myself worthy of this blade." She gestured to the Heavenly Sword. "You wield that weapon without knowing how to use it?“ The man demanded '"That makes you dangerous. A threat to even those you may protect which is why I wiII stop you right here and right now" He yelled as both sword wielders drew their weapons. 

_**Outro**_

"All along, it was me who held the power." Nariko held her blade with two hands. "The ones who stood against me, the ones who I‘ve defeated saw it. And now I see it." She was now fighting the armies of Bohan. "The armies of Bohan have sensed a change as well, their great numbers are meaningless against me now.” She looked at the sword and saw her own reflection. "It's not the sword, It's me, the one who hoIds it. Without me, the sword is nothing. This is the moment I was born for." She turned to face Bohan's armies. "When I wield this sword, evil cannot win. People will be free." Nariko got ready to decimate the armies coming towards her as she started to glow blue. 'Bohan,'" She shouted. "You‘ve lost already! I am Nariko. I am your doom!'" 

_**Moveset**_

Square- A quick three-hit sword combo.

Square+ Left or Right- A slow, but massive sword swulipe that knocks enemies over, followed by a two-hit circular slash.

Square+ Up- Nariko flips her body, slashing downwards with her chain blades, followed up with an upward slash.

Square+ Down- A quick overhead leg stomp, bouncing enemies into the air. 

Triangle- Nariko raises her blades in a cross-like motion. If any attack connects, she counters with a double slash, butt-dropping enemies.

Tnangle+ Left or Right- Nariko swings her blades upwards twice, creating two clouds of debris that push enemies away. 

Triangle+ Up- Nariko swungs her chain blades upwards, launching the enemy into the air. 

Tnangle+ Down- Nariko swings her chain blades outwards, pulling the enemy closer to her and butt-dropping them. 

Circle- Nariko does a simple palm strike. If it connects, she unleashes a four-hit combo that ends with the enemy being stunned. 

Clrcle+ Left or Right- Nariko takes out a rocket launcher and unleashes a blast that launches enemies Into the air. 

Circle+ Up- Nariko sends her shield out to attack the opponent.

CIrcIe+ Down- Nariko thrusts her sword into the ground, causing four giant blades to rise up. This attack makes enemies fall to their knees.

_Level 1_

Twing-Twang- Naeiko summons Kai who shoots with her crossbow at an explosive barrel.

_Level 2_

Dawn Siege- Nariko mounts a siege cannon for a few seconds. 

_Level 3_

The Goddess- Nanko gains the powers of the Goddess and an expanded range of killing attacks. 

_**Author‘s Note** _

Once again an easy chapter, it's nice after having to write the Lemmings chapter. Leave a review etc. Thanks for Viewing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, not much to say so can't review.


	9. 8. Nathan Drake

**Nathan Drake**

_**Intro**_

It had been three years. Three years since the man known as Nathan Drake had ever done any exploring or treasure hunting of any kind. But that was going to change. Drake had settled down with his wife, Elena Fisher and was enjoying the simple life. He was just going outside for a walk when something fell out of the sky. It was a letter. Did a bird drop it? Who knows? Drake opened the letter, it wasn't addressed to anybody. 'What is it, Nate? Elena came outside to look at whatever it was Drake was so preoccupied with. "It looks like a bunch of coordinates..." Drake said, trying to get a look at it from a different angle. "Are you gonna follow them?" Elena asked. Drake laughed. "Elena, It‘s been three years." "No time Iike the present!" Elena responded. Drake paused for a moment. "I'll be back as soon as I can." he told her, kissing her goodbye and running off to find SuIIy. After a while, he found him. "What is it Nate?” Sully asked. Drake handed hIm the letter. "Ah, I see." Sully examined the letter. "I suppose you've come looking for my plane then." "Yeah, wiII you let me use It Sully, please?" "Alright Nate, We'll leave shortly." Soon the duo were off on SuIIy's plane to fInd wherever the coordinates Ied. 

_**Rival Scene** _

Drake was stlll looklng at the piece of paper, he knew he was cIose to his destination. Then something fell at hIs feet. It looked like a purple crystal. "Would you look at that." He said to himseIf, picking up the trinket. Then a woman came running over to him. "Sorry," She said. "But I'm afraid that that crystal you have belongs to me." She tried to reach for it, but Nate put it in his pocket. "Nuh-Uh!" He laughed. "That crystal belongs to me now. Anyway, if you dropped It or whatever, it can't possibly mean that much to you." "I'm afraid it does." The woman gritted her teeth, taking out two pistols. "And if you refuse to comply, I will simply have to take it off you!" "I don't think so, girIie." Nate replied, taking out his AK-47.

 _ **Outro**_

"Nate! You're back!" Sully exclaimed "Sully, man are you a sight for sore eyes.'" Drake was dying to tell Sully about his adventures. "Yeah," Sully laughed. "I missed you too." The two hopped back on Sully‘s plane. "You should‘ve seen some of the things I fought out there, they really had it in for me." Drake went on. "You don't look any worse for wear, couldn't have been that bad." Sully looked at Drake before deciding he was fine. "No seriously, these were some real freaks." Drake tried to explain. "What is it with you and these stories?" Sully shook his head. "Anyway, did you find the treasure or not?" "Come on Sully, have a Iittle faith in me." Drake laughed. "Alright, I'll show you what I found, IF you think you can handle It.“ That was when the plane started to glow blue. ‘Woah!" Sully was impressed. "Hey, I don't know what you've been up to out there, but this old crate hasnt flown this well in years! Now, lets go home." The screen goes black as Nathan says "I punched a chicken." 

_**Moveset**_

Square- Drake does a three hit melee combo ending with either a powerful punch, an uppercut, or a front kick. When used in the air, Drake kicks in an arc forward. 

Square+ Left or Right- Drake does a jumping downward punch, knocking the enemy over. When used in the air, Drake does an aerial dropkick, sending the enemy away. 

Square+ Up- Drake throws a Mk-NDI grenade, which explodes after a few seconds. 

Square+ Down- Drake slides a short distance along the ground. When used in the air, Drake swings his fists downwards. 

Triangle- Drake fires an AK-47. When used in the air, Drake will fire hIS AK-47 while swinging from a rope at a downwards angle. 

Triangle+ Left or Right- Drake fires a Wes-44 magnum revolver, same effect in the air. 

Triangle+ Up- Drake fires a M32-Hammer grenade launcher.

Triangle+ Down- Drake fires a GAU-19 gatling gun, causing a number of hits before sending the enemy away. When used in the air, Drake fires a Micro-9mm downwards while In mid-air.

Circle- Drake kicks a barrel forward. The barrel sweeps enemies if they come in contact with it while it's rolling, and sends enemies away when the barrel explodes. 

Circle+ Left or Right- Drake fires a tranquilizer dart gun at an opponent, temporarily incapacitating them. 

Circle+ Up- Drake slides along a zip-line.

Circle+ Down- Drake hides behind a concrete barrier. Pressing other buttons will get Drake to fire his AK-47, throw grenades, etc. When used In the air, Drake falls in mid-air as debris falls underneath him. 

_Level 1_

Propane Tank- Drake throws out a propane tank and shoots it, taking out anyone nearby. 

_Level 2_

Stone Pillar- Drake pushes over a large pillar, crushing any players beneath it.

_Level 3_

El Dorado Sarcophagus- The El Dorado Sarcophagus appears and opens, turning every other fighter into Descendants from Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. Drake also gains access to Eddy Raja's golden gun. 

**_Author’s Note_ **

Once again another easy chapter, nothing I can really say that I haven‘t said already. Thanks for viewing! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last of the copy pastes, for now. Idk why I gave Drake a different opening cutscene.


	10. 9. Lara Croft

**Lara Croft**

_**Intro**_

The ship Endurance ll saIled through the Pacific Ocean. Her crew of archaeologists were set on finding the lost kingdom of Yamatai. The leader of the group was Lara Croft, who obviously hadn‘t been put off the Idea of finding Yamatai, even after her fIrst expedition went horribly wrong. Lara stood at the bow of the ship looking into the distance. "So are you sure things won't be like last tIme?" Lara snapped out of her daze and turned to Sam. "I'm certain." It then suddenly became very foggy which was when the ship hit something. Land to be exact. Lara and Sam were thrown back with the impact. "Hey Lara, are you okay?" Sam turned to Lara. "Yeah, I'm fine." Lara picked herself up, and that was when she saw it. A purple crystal that seemed to glow. Lara picked it up. "I'm going to explore thIs island." She told Sam. 'Well, If you're sure, cause I'm staying back. Just to make sure the ship is okay." Sam answered and with that, Lara set off into the fog, determined to unearth the secrets of this Island.

_**Rival Scene** _

Lara marvelled at the area she was in, such a discovery, if all the crystals in this area were Iike the one she had in her hand, would be the discovery of the century. That was when she realized the crystal was no longer in her hand. FranticaIIy, Lara searched everywhere before seeing a man who looked lIke he was on his own expedition, holding the crystal in his hand, examining it. Lara ran over to the man. "Sorry," She said "But that crystal belongs to me." She attempted to reach for it, but the man pulled it back. ’Woahl“ He laughed. "I am really sorry," He continued In a sarcastic tone. "But how do I know that you actually own this?" Lara pulled out her handgun. "If I fight for it and you lose."

 _ **Outro**_

"Lara!'" Sam exclaimed as Lara walked towards the ship out of the fog. "So, did you find anything?" Sam asked 'You won't believe me." Lara smIIed "I fought all kinds of weird creatures, but I found something, which I'll show you later." about an hour later the Endurance II was ready to sail, and both Lara and Sam were on board. "So, what did you find?" Sam asked. "This." Lara said as the entire ship started to glow blue. "I'll admit," Sam put his hands up. "I'm Impressed, at this speed, we'll be back home In no tIme!“ They both start to laugh as the Ship disappeared into the horizon. 

_**Moveset**_

Square- Lara lights a torch and jabs anyone in front of her with it, causing very littIe knockback. 

Square+ Left or Right- Lara lunges at opponents with an axe, causing huge knockback, despite being slow and avoidable.

Square+ Up- Lara aims a spear up, causing huge knockback to anyone who lands on the spear. 

Square+ Down- Lara butts an enemy with the stock of her rifle. 

Triangle- Lara fires a handgun in quick succession.

Triangle+ Left or Right- Lara fires an automatic rifle, which can be aimed before shooting. 

Triangle+ Up- Lara fires a shotgun into the air, causing huge knockback.

Triangle+ Down- Lara throws a grenade which blows up on contact with an enemy or after a few seconds. 

Circle- Lara throws dirt in the opponents face, temporarily stunning them.

Clrcle+ Left or Right- Lara fires a bow which can be charged up for a more powerful shot. 

CIrcle+ Up- A salvage net appears above Lara, spawning AP orbs. 

Circle+ Down- Lara fires an arrow with a rope attached to it, pulling the opponent towards Lara. 

_Level 1_

Hatchet Smash!- Lara hits an opponent with her axe, causing the opponent to get knocked away before being KO'ed, has the potential to rack up KO's.

_Level 2_

Napalm Arrow- Lara fires a flaming arrow towards a gas cloud visible at the target destination of the arrow, KO'Ing anyone caught In the gas cloud.

_Level 3_

Twin Pistols- A cutscene shows Lara acquire a second pistol, she then appears in the foreground and is able to shoot those on screen. 

_**Author's Note**_

Hi guys, sorry I haven't wntten in so long, I was sick and away at summer camp, but thanks for benng patient (I hope you were), and now I've had time to think of a trophy Iist for this game, I hope you like It! :D 

**Bronze**

Trial Combatant- Complete a Combat Trial. 

The Legend- Complete Arcade Mode on Legend.

Fundamentals- Complete the Base Tutorial.

Character Mastery- Complete a Combo Tutorial.

Showing Off- Show off your Minion during a game.

We have Overtime! Working Weekends?- Enter Overtime.

Combo King- Land a 50+ AP Combo in Practice Mode.

Ultimate Power- Perform a Level 3 Super Attack.

Friendly Competition- Complete a Versus Match against an online player. 

Tournament Fighter- Complete an Online Ranked Match. 

Unlikely Hero- Complete Arcade Mode with Crash Bandicoot. 

Size Doesn‘t Matter!- Complete Arcade Mode with Knack.

The God of War- Complete Arcade Mode with Kratos.

I Gotta Believe!- Complete Arcade Mode with PaRappa.

Cake, please!- Complete Arcade Mode with Fat Princess.

Oh Boys and Girls- Complete Arcade Mode with Sweet Tooth. 

Helghast Commander- Complete Arcade Mode with Radec.

Thievius Raccoonus- Complete Arcade Mode with Sly Cooper.

Treasure Hunter- Complete Arcade Mode with Nathan Drake.

Greatest Conduit- Complete Arcade Mode with Cole.

Friend of the People- Complete Arcade Mode with Toro.

Monkey Catcher- Complete Arcade Mode with Spike.

Intergalactic Heroes- Complete Arcade Mode with Ratchet.

Eco Master- Complete Arcade Mode with Jak.

Let's Make a Scene!- Complete Arcade Mode with Sackboy.

Revengeance- Complete Arcade Mode with Raiden.

The Iron Fist- Complete Arcade Mode with Heihachi.

Mr. Bubbles- Complete Arcade Mode with Big Daddy.

Demon Hunter- Complete Arcade Mode with Dante.

Heavenly Warrior- Complete Arcade Mode with Nariko.

Hero of Gallowmere- Complete Arcade Mode with Sir Daniel.

Gravity Queen- Complete Arcade Mode with Kat.

Ultimate Rifter- Complete Arcade Mode wnth Emmett Graves.

Not Bad for an Engineer- Complete Arcade Mode with Isaac Clarke.

King of the Gods- Complete Arcade Mode with Zeus.

Teamwork!- Complete Arcade Mode with the Lemmings.

True Lad- Complete Arcade Mode with Arc the Lad.

Leader- Complete Arcade Mode with Cloud Strife.

Legend of Dragoon- Complete Arcade Mode with Dart Feld.

Maverick Hunter- Complete Arcade Mode with MegaMan X.

Mudokon Hero- Complete Arcade Mode with Abe.

Close Encounters with the Limbless Kind- Complete Arcade Mode with Rayman.

King of Silent Hill- Complete Arcade Mode with Pyramid Head.

Young Dragon- Complete Arcade Mode with Spyro the Dragon.

A Survivor is Born- Complete Arcade Mode with Lara Croft.

Joyful Spirit- Complete Arcade Mode with Sora.

Ultimate Life Form- Complete Arcade Mode with Shadow the Hedgehog.

Family Man- Complete Arcade Mode with Ty the Tasmanian Tiger.

Grim Reaper- Complete Arcade mode with Death Jr. 

The Mightiest Tribe- Complete Arcade Mode with the Patapons.

Best Character in the Game- Complete Arcade Mode with Deadpool.

Best Dad Ever- Complete Arcade Mode with Ethan Mars.

Keep on Fighting- Complete Arcade Mode with Joel & EIIie.

A Real Boy- Complete Arcade Mode With Kutaro.

Biggest Journey Yet- Complete Arcade Mode with Traveler.

Gunman of the Apocalypse- Complete Arcade Mode with John Marston. 

Stiff Resistance- Complete Arcade Mode with Nathan Hale.

Can You Hear Them?- Complete Arcade Mode with the Chimera Hybrid. 

Trouble Makers- Complete Arcade Mode with the Deviants.

Escapologists- Complete Arcade Mode with LII & Larg.

Humble Agave Farmer- Complete Arcade Mode with Juan Acuagate.

Cash is King- Complete Arcade Mode with Arran Danner.

Curry Sorceress- Complete Arcade Mode with Pupuru.

Phantom Sorcerer- Complete Arcade Mode with Sacrifice.

Special Delivery- Complete Arcade Mode with Iota.

Master Assassin of the Seven Seas- Complete Arcade Mode with Edward Kenway.

Fortunate Son- Complete Arcade Mode with Delsin Rowe.

Shadow Marshall- Complete Arcade Mode with Lucas Kellan.

Galahad No More- Complete Arcade Mode with Sir Galahad.

The Greatest Witcher- Complete Arcade Mode with Geralt.

Shadow of Chicago- Complete Arcade Mode with Aiden Pierce.

He is BACK!- Complete Arcade Mode with a secret character. 

I Chose The Impossible- Perform a Level 3 Super with Big Daddy on 'Columbia'.

Master of the Ray Sphere- Perform a Level 3 Super with Cole on 'Alden's Tower‘.

Interpol HQ Break-In- Perform a Level 3 Super with Sly Cooper on 'Paris‘.

Kerwan's Capital City- Perform a Level 3 Super with Ratchet on 'Metropolls'.

Ally of Larry Da Vinci- Perform a Level 3 Super with Sackboy on 'Dreamscape'.

Calypso's Wishes- Perform a Level 3 Super with Sweet Tooth on ‘Black Rock Stadium'.

The Doctor Is In...- Perform a Level 3 Super with Ratchet on 'San Francisco'.

Student Becomes the Master- Perform a Level 3 Super with PaRappa on 'Dojo'.

REX versus RAY- Perform a Level 3 Super with Randen on 'Franzea'.

The Peak Point Helmet Blues- Perform a Level 3 Super with Spike on 'Time Station'.

Samos‘ Sacred Site- Perform a Level 3 Super With Jak on ‘Sandover Village'.

Sic Parvis Magna- Perform a Level 3 Super with Nathan Drake on ‘Stowaways‘. 

Autarch of Helghan- Perform a Level 3 Super wuth Radec on 'Invasion'.

Palace of the Underworld- Perform a Level 3 Super With Kratos on 'Hades'. 

The Heavenly Goddess- Perform a Level 3 Super with Nariko on 'Fearless'.

Imposters!- Perform a level 3 Super with the Patapons on 'Hades'.

True Fear- Perform a Level 3 Super with Pyramid Head on 'Hospital'.

Peace Maker-Perform a Level 3 Super with Lucas Kellan on 'The Wall'. 

Hero of Hekseville- Perform a Level 3 Super with Kat on ‘HeksevilIe'. 

All Hands on Deck- Perform a Level 3 Super with Edward Kenway on 'Jackdaw'.

Creation of Mine- Perform a Level 3 Super with either Knack or Crash Bandicoot on 'Laboratory'. 

El Luchador Grande- Perform a Level 3 Super with Juan on 'Calaca's Grave' 

Ultimate Demon Hunter- Perform a Level 3 Super with Dante on 'London'.

Death To All Who Oppose Me!- Perform a Level 3 Super with Shadow on 'Chicago'.

Light's Creation- Perform a Level 3 Super with Megaman X on ‘Storm Eagle Stage'.

 **Silver**

Triple Kill!- Earn a Triple KiII in a match-made online game.

Team Sweeper- Earn a Double KiII in a 2v2 match-made online game.

3x OVERTIME!- Enter 3x AP Overtime! 

Champion!- Win a Versus Match against a team of three AI opponents.

Combo Virtuoso- Land 3 70+ AP Combo in Practice Mode.

Two for One- Earn a Double KIII With a Level 1 Super Attack.

VlCTORIOUS!- Win a match-made online game.

This is Living- Win a match-made onlme game without dying.

Halfway There- Complete Arcade Mode with 32 different characters. 

Seriously?!- Unlock the secret character.

Favouritism- Reach rank 100 with any character.

 **Gold**

Three for One- Earn a Triple KiII with a Level 1 Super Attack.

Playstatlon Fanatic- Complete Arcade Mode with every single character.

It's Over?- Complete Story Mode.

Leave No One Behind!- Reach rank 100 With all the characters. 

**Platinum**

True All-Star- You've unlocked every other trophy in the game, Congratulations! 

I hope you liked the Iist, until next time! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, one I can actually rate. Lara's chapter is alright I guess. The moveset is fine but I don't like the cutscenes, aside from the Nathan Drake rivalry. I do like my trophy list tho.
> 
> Cutscenes: 5/10  
> Moveset: 6/10  
> Overall: 5/10 Very ok.


	11. 10. Spyro

**Spyro the Dragon**

_**Intro**_

Spyro was returning home after his adventure with the Skylanders. He found a nice spot to rest and did exactly that. "Spyro." Spyro ignored the calls "Oof!“ something hit him on the head. He woke up and saw the Chronicler standing in front of him, towenng over him. "What do you want?" Spyro demanded. ”There is a great evil in far off lands." The Chronicler looked into the distance. "So I ask you to travel with Cynder, to find out what it is." Cynder arrived just after. ”So, are you coming or what?“ Cynder asked in a playful tone. "Uhhh, sure, why not?" Spyro flew off with Cynder to find the evil. The Chronicler laughed. "Good luck, Spyro." 

_**Rival Scene**_

Spyro and Cynder walked through the crystallized area. "Do you think that the source of energy is close by now?" Spyro asked. Cynder nodded. "Dont worry, we‘re close." That was when they saw the man in the red armour holding a strange sword, who approached them. "Are you Dragons?" The man demanded. "As a matter of fact, we are!" Spyro blurted out. ”Turn back now." The man's expression never changed from the steely look that he wore. "Not happening buddy." Spyro squared up to the man. “I see," The man continued "wrong answer." He aimed his sword at Spyro as both fighters got into fighting stances. 

_**Outro**_

Spyro and Cynder returned home. The Chronicler laughed "I knew you could do it." Spyro and Cynder looked at each other. "You would not believe how weird that was." Spyro told the Chronicler. "Actually, I was watching you the whole time.” ”What?!” Spyro was shocked. "Well, I think you'll be pleased to know that you are an awful lot stronger than when you left." ”You mean this?" Cynder asked as she and Spyro started to glow blue. Spyro laughed. "Yeah. I guess this makes us a lot stronger!"

 _ **Moveset**_

Square- Spyro headbutts a target in front of him, causing huge knock-back damage. 

Square+Left or Right- Spyro charges in the direction he is facing, same effect in the air. 

Square+Up- Spyro is able to fly temporarily, using this move in the air has no effect. 

Square+Down- Spyro swings his tail around. When used in the air, Spyro swungs his tail In an arc.

Triangle- A ring of faries appears around Spyro, temporarily reflecting projectiles.

Triangle+ Left or Right- Spyro breathes fire in the direction he is facing.

Triangle+ Up- Spyro shoots a plasma ball diagonally upwards, paralyzing an opponent temporarily.

Triangle+Down- Spyro breathes ice in the direction he is facing, freezing an opponent, when used in the air Spyro shoots straight down.

Circle- A fairy appears and zaps an opponent directly in front of Spyro. 

Circle+ Left or Right- Spyro flaps his wings creating a whirlwind which knocks back opponents slowly, but gains no AP. 

Circle+ Up- Spyro spits out a missile upwards. 

Circle+Down- Spyro breathes fire while spinning in a circle. 

_Level 1_

Super Charge- Spyro super charges a short distance.

_Level 2_

Cynder- The Player takes control of Cynder for a few seconds with all attacks being lethal. 

_Level 3_

Target Practice- All enemies turn into sheep and Spyro can fly around the stage for the duration of the super. All attacks are lethal. 

_**Author’s Note** _

This chapter was possibly the shortest I have written yet, or what felt like the shortest, despite not knowing a lot about Spyro. Thanks for Viewing and leave a review! Until Next Time! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, this one's alright. I like the moveset and I like the rivalry.
> 
> Cutscenes: 6/10  
> Moveset: 7/10  
> Overall: 6/10 Good enough, I think.


	12. 11. Dart Feld

**Dart Feld**

_**Intro**_

Dart wandered around the village, wondering what to do next. Melbu Frahma had been defeated. But then he saw Shana running towards him. "Yeah?" Dart didn't even look at her. Dart was actually disappointed that he hadn't seen action in so long. "There is talk of a great evil in distant lands, everyone in the village believes that you are the only one who can stop it." Dart looked at her. "I'll gear up." He said at last. "You stay here and guard the village." Hours later Dart had geared up. "Good Luck!" Shana told Dart before he left. Dart then set off to vanquish this evil, and make sure there were no more who tried to cause him trouble! 

**_Rival Scene_**

Dart was still dissatisfied with all those he had faced. None had demonstrated skill to even be considered his equal, but that fact was about to change. Dart spotted two creatures walking across the area which looked like, no, they were, Dragons. Dart would soon take care of this. He approached the dragons who noticed him. "Are you dragons?" Dart demanded, his grip tightening on his sword. "As a matter of fact we are!" The purple one blurted out. So Dart's suspicions were correct. "I see," Dart said, raising his sword at the dragons. "Then you'll have to turn back before I make you wish you had." The purple dragon squared up to Dart. "That ain't happening, buddy." He growled, assuming a fighting position. Dart smiled. He just had a gut feeling that this fight was going to be very entertaining. 

_**Outro**_

Dart returned to the village. "Dart!" It was Shana who was very happy to see Dart return. "So what was it like out there?" Shana asked. Dart laughed a little. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me, there were some real freaks out there." A villager approached the two. "Dart, the village needs you, Melbu Frahma has returned and he wants your head!" Dart and Shana nodded and ran off to fight Melbu. Dart started to glow blue, and he was very happy, he hadn't felt this alive in a long time. and none would learn that quicker than those who stood in his way! 

_**Moveset**_

Square- Dart slashes his opponent with his sword, which can be chained into a combo.

Square+ Left or Right- Dart performs a massive slash which causes huge knockback.

Square+ Up- Dart slashes upwards which can be chained into a combo before a massive hit.

Square+ Down- Dart kicks his opponent into the air, a move which is more powerful when used in the air. 

Triangle- Dart launches a fireball at his opponents, which will disappear after a few seconds.

Triangle+ Left or Right- Dart uses the heat blade to strike opponents before the sword spits fire causing further damage.

Triangle+ Up- Dart slashes up with the flame sword, causing the opponent to lose small amounts of AP at a time. 

Triangle+ Down- Dart hits the ground with the Heat Blade, causing a wave of fire to travel out from Dart at both sides, the flames travel further the higher off the ground Dart is when he attacks. 

Circle- Dart uses the therapy ring to spawn a small amount of AP. 

Circle+ Left or Right- Dart uses the Mind Crush to stun opponents, leaving them vulnerable.

Circle+ Up- Dart starts throwing all his swords into the air because I'm running out of ideas. 

Circle+ Down- Dart Plants a Claymore, causing huge knock back damage when an enemy steps on it. 

_Level 1_

Dragoon- A Red Eyed Dragoon appears and charges forward quickly.

_Level 2_

Red Eyed Dragoon- Dart Transforms into a Red Dragoon with all his attacks becoming one hit KO's.

_Level 3_

Divine Dragoon- Dart transforms into a Divine Dragoon and is able to fly around the stage some of his attacks changing but all attacks becoming one hit KO's.

_**Author‘s Note** _

Well, that was difficult, because the Legend of Dragoon could be in Chinese and I would understand itjust as well as I did in English, what was hardest was coming up with ranged attacks for Dart seeing as he didn't have any, and I know that the kind of Claymore I describe Dart using is not the kind of Claymore he actually uses, but I had to improvise. Thanks for viewing feel free to review and until next time! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with the moveset, lol. I'm confident I could do better given another try at it, but oh well.
> 
> Cutscenes: 5/10  
> Moveset: 5/10  
> Overall:5/10 Not bad, but it could have been much better I feel.


	13. 12. Iota

**Iota**

_**Intro**_

Narrator: Imagine a world where there is no fighting, no hunger, no greed, no lust. Nothing but peace. _The world of Tearaway is seen from a mountain top._ That's exactly the kind of world our hero, Iota lives in. _Iota is shown on the mountain top._ lota‘s goal is to one day reach the Sun, and deliver the message he contains, which is for the Sun. But today, the sun has moved elsewhere, I wonder why? _Iota is thinking about where the Sun went._ But Iota gains hope again when news reaches him that far away there is a being of unspeakable power, which is drawing other people to it. _Iota is reading a letter that he has found._ Perhaps they have a message to send this being too? In that case, could this powerful being be the Sun? Iota takes in all these possibilities and decides to travel to this being, hopefully find the Sun and deliver his special message. _Iota is shown setting off into the distance ready to find the Sun._

_**Rival Scene** _

The Narrator continued. "As Iota continues his journey into uncharted territory he can only be amazed at the amount of different and unique creatures he has seen on his journey so far, each with their own message to send." Iota then saw a little man made out of wool. Iota wanted to know what his message was, so he got the attention of the wooly man, who took a look at Iota and got very excited, jumping up and down and getting out what appeared to be a floating rope. Maybe he wanted to play? But then lota found he was being highlighted by the rope. Panicking, Iota rolled backwards, away from the rope. lota was mad with the wooly man, how dare he try to capture him! Iota was going to teach this man a lesson and got into a fighting stance, as did the wooly man. 

_**Outro**_

Narrator: Iota has safely returned home after his adventure, and though he did not find the Sun, he must have done something, because the Sun had returned. _Iota is looking up at the Sun._ Now Iota can resume his peaceful life as can everyone in the world. _Iota is walking past chattering squirrels and other creatures._ But what about Iota and his secret message? Will he ever reach the Sun? _Iota looks at the Sun from the mountain as he starts to glow blue._ Well whether or not Iota does, he's certainly going to give it a good try! 

_**Moveset**_

Square- Iota's Dog claws at opponents in front of Iota.

Square+ Left Or Right- Iota rolls in the direction he is moving in. 

Square+ Up- Iota launches himself from a catapult, this can be charged for a more powerful attack. 

Square+ Down- A book appears below an enemy if they are close to Iota. The book then slams shut, causing huge knockback. 

Triangle- Iota takes a photo with his camera, stunning enemies caught in the blast. 

Triangle+ Left or Right- Iota uses his accordion to blow enemies away.

Triangle+ Up- Iota throws an acorn in the air, which will remain on the stage for anybody to use as a weapon until it receives enough hits. 

Triangle+ Down- Iota throws a Gopher, despite not throwing it very far, it can rack up a huge amount of AP and cause huge knockback if it hits. 

Circle- lota‘s Dog appears and will fight with Iota, dealing small amounts of knockback and gaining small amounts of AP.

Circle+ Left Or Right- Iota throws a scrap in the direction he is facing. 

Circle+ Up- Iota bounces on a bounce pad, this move cannot be used in the air. 

Circle+ Down- Iota throws confetti at opponents in quick succession, dealing small amounts of knock back, using this in the air will cause Iota to drop a confetti bomb, which explodes when an enemy touches it. 

_Level 1_

Tower Of Doom- Iota topples a tower of scraps, KO'ing anyone caught in the landing zone.

_Level 2_

Piggy Back Ride- Iota starts riding a pig KO‘ing anyone he touches.

_Level 3_

The Sun- Iota Summons the Sun (You). The player then KO’s opponents by tapping enemies using the touchscreen (PSVita) or touchpad (PS4).

_**Author's Note** _

After writing Dart Feld's chapter, this was refreshing. I liked having to be creative when thinking of lota's moves, because he is in a game where not a lot of fighting happens. Once again, thanks for viewing and leave a review, until next time! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say, with the release of Tearaway: Unfolded I would probably have Atoi instead of Iota, and I would have a different moveset, but aside from that I really like what I was able to do. I loved Tearaway, and I was happy to be able to come up with a moveset for Iota.
> 
> Cutscenes: 7/10  
> Moveset: 9/10  
> Overall: 8/10 Really good actually. The fight with Sackboy was tough to write but I love that rivalry so much.


	14. 13. Sackboy

_**Intro**_

Narrator: If you were to say your Myogenic Cardiovascular Organ was found in your chest you'd be technically right, but spiritually wrong. _Sackboy is taking a stroll through a world he has created._ Whether it's a welcoming palace or home sweet hovel, your home is where your heart is. Consider Sackboy. _The aforementioned character is decorating his world._ His home is LittleBigPlanet, the ever expanding ethereal dreamscape of endless possibilities. Even the invading Negativitron couldn‘t persuade the diminutive creature of cloth to forego his crafted worlds. Indeed, it was he who kicked their bottoms out, and returned LittleBigPlanet to its former glory. And It's no wonder, he‘s a LittleBigPlanetian, for goodness' sake! We Iive to create and create to live. _Sackboy is looking at the clouds._ To hear of worlds where destructlon outpaces creation is Iike nails on a chalkboard, wounding to the soul. _Sackboy gets in his rocket, ready to go to these worlds._ If these worlds crying out for his special brand of creativity exist, Sackboy must search them out. What wonders will he find, reshape and make so much better? We can only dream. 

_**Rival Scene** _

Sackboy was walking through a crystallized area when a paper creature caught his eye. Maybe it was a strcker for him to use? Sackboy tried to grab the thing with his Poplt. But It reacted by breaking free of his grasp. Sackboy started to apologize, but this creature wanted to settle the scores and so Sackboy prepared himself for the fight with the paper ruffian.

 _ **Outro**_

Narrator: Aah, like a blissful memory of a wonderful dream, our Iittle Sack chum returns. _Sackboy gets out of the rocket._ Hope he's brought us a pressie. Of course he has. _Sackboy is shown creating more worlds._ It's the stuff of dreams. The elixir of life. The primordial soul of free thinking. And if we want to exchange this gift for socks, I'll bet he's got the receipt, too. And what‘s in all this for him? _Sackboy is restoring order to a place ruled by destruction._ Sackboy ventures to worlds troubled by chaos and strife returning with the building blocks of   
pure imagination so that we can play with them and fashion them into new worlds. So where's his glittering prize? We are his reward. _Sackboy is venturing through another world._ Sackboy's heart is filled with contentment when a LittleBigPlanetian creates and shares. As long as we keep on making and giving, he keeps on smiling. After all, what was it we said at the start of this journey? _Sackboy is staring at the earth and starts to glow blue._ Oh yes, something about hearts and homes. And isn't LittleBigPlanet your home away from home? Sackboy has shown us, once again, you're always welcome home. 

**_Moveset_**

Square- Sackboy quickly slaps the enemy twice. 

Square+ Left or Right- Sackboy grabs the enemy and slams them to the ground.

Square+ Up- Sackboy pulls out his Gripple Grapple and fires it upwards. If it connects it will pull Sackboy upwards where he can slam into enemies.

Square+ Down- Sackboy pulls out a shield that can reflect projectiles. 

Triangle- Sackboy creates a ball made of jam, throws it up, and smacks it down. 

Triangle+ Left or Right- Sackboy equips a jetpack and charges forward, knocking enemies over on contact. 

Triangle+ Up- Sackboy rockets into the sky, launching enemies in the process. 

Triangle+ Down- Sackboy creates a Checkpoint. Press Down + Triangle to come out of the Checkpoint. The Checkpoint may be destroyed by enemy attacks.

Circle- Sackboy launches a piece of cake forward, buttdropping enemies on contact. 

Circle+ Left or Right- Sackboy takes out a fan that pushes enemies and objects away. 

Circle+ Up- Sackboy sets a pad on the ground that can launch any character upwards. 

Circle+ Down- Sackboy sets down a pad made of electricity that shocks foes if they touch it. 

_Level 1_

Costume Clash- Sackboy quickly changes into one of three costumes and dashes diagonally forward.

_Level 2_

Coal Catastrophe- Sackboy uses his Pop-It to drop flaming coals onto the stage. 

_Level 3_

Prize Bubble Bonus- Sackboy uses his Pop-It to trap his enemies in Prize Bubbles that can be collected; Prize Bubbles With AP or Items also appear on the stage. 

_**Author‘s Note** _

It keeps getting easier to write chapters, aside from the fact I have to write 50 more. Thanks for viewing and be sure to leave a review! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although I can't review this chapter, I love Sackboy in this game. Really well written. Also a really creative moveset too.


	15. 14. Cole MacGrath

**Cole MacGrath**

_**Intro**_

Cole looked upon Empire City, it was in a state of ruin. ”This whole city is falling apart. Ravaged by fear, plagued by Iooters and gangs... it's tearing itself apart at the seams.“ He spoke to himself. "With all my powers, I can't hold it together myself! Plus my other self is trying to take control of me." Cole's hands sparked electricity. one hand blue and the other red. "l need help. the kind only people like me can provide." Cole traveled around Empire City, all the while talking to himself. “I've heard of some sort of activity. A gathering of a special group of people. Conduits? Good? Bad?" Cole was deep in thought. "I won't know until I find them. But I know I have to find them, have to do what I can to bring them back with me to help me save this city!"

 _ **Rival Scene**_

Cole was talking to himself. ”Seems like no-one here is willing to help, which isn't that disappointing, no one here could've possibly-: He was cut off mid-sentence by the sound of a gun cocking. Cole sighed, he knew he had a gun pressed against his head. "Anything I can help you with?" Cole asked calmly. "Tell me who you are and why I should let you walk away." The voice answered. Cole got a look at the person. He looked like a soldier, but not the kind that he fought. "Well if you must know, I'm looking for special people. Cause there's a storm coming and I want to know who's on my side." "I work alone.” The man growled. Cole just laughed. “Well that‘s too bad, cause l'm a good friend to have." The two got into fighting stances. 

_**Outro** _

"I don't know if those people were Conduits or what." More of Cole talking to himself as he climbed Alden's tower. "It's long past the time I could worry about who's on which side." He looked down on Empire City. "I've got work to do. It's time to end this, once and for all. Time to show everyone what I can do, and why I'm doing it." Cole stared down at his hands. He started to glow blue as he jumped off the tower. "I'm gonna save this city, or die trying!"

 _ **Moveset**_

Square- Cole swings the Amp downwards, then upwards, finishing the combo with either a palm strike that makes the enemy fall to their knees, or a wide clearing outward swing that sends them away. 

Square+ Left or Right- Cole slides along the ground. Depending on button presses, Coie does something different. When used in the air, Cole fires a rope-like lightning that pulls him toward enemies or a wall. 

Square+ Up- Cole raises the Amp and causes an electric blast that knocks enemies into the air. 

Square+ Down- Cole jumps and smashes the opponent with the Amp. When used in the air, Cole descends with his body charging with electricity and does a powerful Amp smash that sends enemies flying away. 

Triangle- Cole fires lightning bolts from his hand, stunning enemies on contact with the fifth hit. 

Triangle+ Left or Right- Cole throws an electric grenade that sticks to enemies and walls before it explodes. 

Triangle+ Up- Cole unleashes a ball of electric energy to the air. Afterwards, you can fire a lightning bolt to make it home on the target. 

Triangle+ Down- Cole fires a wave of energy that pushes enemies away from him. 

Circle- Cole creates a shield made of ice that can protect him from projectiles. 

Circle+ Left or Right- Cole throws a projectile of ice that freezes enemies. 

Circle+ Up- Cole creates a pillar of ice that forces him into the air. This can launch enemies near him. When used in the air, the ice structure falls from Cole's feet hitting anyone beneath it.

Circle+ Down- Cole unleashes a rising pillar of ice that lifts enemies. When used in the air, the ice structure falls hitting anyone beneath it. 

X (While in the Air)- Cole slows down his fall using electricity from his hands. 

X+ Left or Right (While next to a wall)- Cole hangs from the wall using his magnetic powers. 

_Level 1_

Human Bullet- Cole uses Kinetic Pulse to pick up the enemy and throw them across the stage. Any fighters who come into contact with the projectiled character will be KO'd along with the thrown character. 

_Level 2_

lonic Freeze- Cole unleashes a wave of ice spikes that take out any enemies in the way. 

_Level 3_

Electric Tornado- Cole uses Ice Launch to fly to the foreground of the stage, enabling him to sweep the stage using Ionic Vortex while in a over-the-shoulder view. At the end of the Super, Cole strikes the stage with an Ionic Storm. 

_**Author’s Note** _

Cole and Evil Cole are going to be the same person in this fic and the fic I have planned for after this one which will open up some plot material. I know you are very hyped for this fanfiction I've mentioned once before and will probably start writing in 2016, absolutely no sarcasm in that statement. 

Thanks for viewing! Until next time! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, not much I can say, but I was one of the many people who was not a fan of Evil Cole.


	16. 15. Colonel Radec

**Colonel Radec**

_**Intro**_

"Power. All Men crave it." The Colonel looked down upon a destroyed Helghan "Some fight for it tooth and nail...never understanding the struggle to hold it only leads to it slipping through the fingers." He was gearing up to go into battle. "Power always finds its way to me, and always when it is most needed. Now, for example," Radec walked among the destroyed ISA intruders and dead bodies. "Helghan is under assault by the ISA, an invasion which threatens out very existence. While beyond this planet and the warships massing above it, there are rumors of even more...formidable opponents." Radec stared beyond the warships. "A weak man might wait for those who oppose him to reveal themselves. Luckily enough for Helghan, I am not a weak man. No. I will find those who seek to do us harm." Radec checked his guns "I will find them, and I will show them what true power looks like!‘ 

_**Rival Scene** _

"I'm afraid my search for a worthy opponent may have been in vain." Radec muttered to himself. "If this is the true threat to the Helghast, then we have little to worry about." Then he heard the sound of static electricity, which turned out to be a man knelt over with red and blue electricnty emanating from him, but slowly the electricity all became red. The man jumped up from his position to meet Radec. "Good afternoon sir, anything I can help you with?" The man quizzed. Radec didn't like this fellow, but decided to play along. "What are you?" Radec demanded, keeping his distance from the man. The man chuckled. "Well, I'm a conduit and I'm looking for special people, have you seen any?" He continued to be casual as ever. "What if they don't want to be found?" Radec asked, his hand reaching for his pistol and combat knife. "Are you... trying to be a hero, spaceman?" The man's attitude immediately changed and so had Radec's, who's motives became obvious. Kill this man, he‘s a threat to the Helghast. “Maybe I am," Radec growled as he took out his pistol and combat knife. "and I sure won't let inconveniences like you stand in my way!" The two got ready to fight in their biggest brawl yet! 

_**Outro**_

"The warriors I‘ve encountered were among the most worthy of my talents." Radec looks at an ongoing battle between the ISA and Helghast "It's almost a pity none were my equal, though not unexpected." Radec looked at computer monitors. "Unfortunately, this diversion has done little to stem the flow of the ISA forces to Helghan." Radec readied himself for battle. "My planet needs leadership now more than ever. Strong leadership, bringing order to Helghan while protecting it from outside forces. Leadership born of respect. And respect, of course, is born of power. And if the people of Helghan and the ISA invaders think they know the power I carry, they're wrong." Radec started to glow blue "And being wrong in this case will cost them, dearly." 

_**Moveset**_

Square- Radec hits the enemy with the stock of his rifle, then does a front kick. 

Square+ Left or Right- Radec stabs forward with his knife, then blasts the enemy away using his shotgun pistol. When used in the air, Radec fires a single shot using his shotgun. 

Square+ Up- Radec does a diagonally upward stab with his knife. 

Square+ Down- Radec drops a grenade orb and cloaks away from it. 

Triangle- Radec fires three blasts from his machine gun and pauses to reload a new clip. Holding triangle will keep Radec firing. 

Triangle+ Left or Right- Radec holds out a sniper rifle and fires. 

Triangle+ Up- Radec points a shotgun upward and fires. 

Triangle+ Down- Radec points a grenade launcher down to the ground and fires. 

Circle- Radec fires an explosive bolt which detonates after latching onto an opponent. 

Circle+ Left or Right- Radec throws an electric grenade which detonates in mid-air, stunning nearby opponents. 

Circle+ Up- Radec fires a blast of electricity diagonally into the air. 

Circle+ Down- Radec fires a burst of flame. 

_Level 1_

StA-X3 W.A.S.P. Launcher- Radec arms a rocket-firing weapon, which the player manually aims using a targeting reticule, and fires. The projectiles will home in on an opponent if the reticule is highlighting them. 

_Level 2_

StASX Arc Cannon- Radec fires a short burst from an Arc Cannon, which traverses horizontally across the screen. 

_Level 3_

StA-X6 Jetpack- Radec equips a jetpack and flies into the foreground. From there, the player controlling Radec shoots at the other fighters from a first-person perspective. 

_**Author's Note** _

I only have next chapter to not have to think of my own attacks now. That narrows down the options as to who it could be, maybe? Thanks for viewing guys! Until next time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A true Chad, Radec is. I remember that damn sniper move being broken af.


	17. 16. Zeus

_**Intro**_

”There is trouble In Olympus, and great turmoil in the mortal world.“ Zeus was pondering his next actions, sitting in his throne. “Souls from across the universe amass to do battle, including my own son." Zeus looks down upon Olympus. "All in service of a seIf-proclalmed God, an Imposter who lays claim to the very creation of all." Zeus was stlll deep in thought. "I have forbidden the Gods from interfering in the affairs of mortals. Olympus must remain removed from the clamor below. But Kratos has shown what can happen when those not born of Olympus attain too much power." Zeus flew off to fight this imposter. "I Will put a stop to this madness. And to anyone who dares stand In my way!" 

_**Rival Scene** _

Zeus looked at the hexagonal towers. "This is the work of the pretender?” He scoffed. 'Why, it looks like a mortal child's play thing!'” He tumed around. "Don't you agree, mortal?" He turned his attention to a dark creature. The creature looked over his shoulder. "I don't see any mortals here." The creature replied. Zeus laughed. "You mean to tell me that you are immortal?" Zeus asked in a joking manner. The creature growled. "Oh, I'm more than just immortal old man!" Zeus was taken aback by this sudden burst of rage. "I'm Shadow the Hedgehog, the uttlmate life form!'" Zeus got ready to fight. "and I will end you, right here and right now!" 

_**Outro**_

Zeus stormed back to his palace. "It had been too long smce I've been back to Olympus. I have restored order on earth, where before there was only chaos. To do so, the most unruly of mortals had to be reminded of their place, and the so called god stripped of his pretense." Zeus stared at a map of Olympus. ”The threat posed by Kratos Is real. It must be dealt wnth decuswely" Zeus sat in his throne. "He must be made aware of the power that the Gods of Olympus possess." And If he thought he would simply stride Into Olympus...“ Zeus started to glow blue "...he wiII soon enough see what a mistake that is." 

_**Moveset**_

Note: All Zeus' attacks can be charged.

Square- Zeus punches an opponent with an electnc fist. 

Square+ Left or Right- Similar to the move above. 

Square+ Up- Zeus uppercuts an opponent WIth an electnc fist. 

Square+ Down- Zeus slams down on the ground WIth an electric fist. 

Triangle- Zeus shoots thunderbolts from his hands. 

Triangle+ Left or RIght- Zeus shoots larger thunderbolts at a slower speed. 

Triangle+ Up- Zeus throws lightning arrows in an arc, stunning enemies hit by the bolts. 

Triangle+ Down- Zeus shoots thunderbolts straight down when in the air, if on the ground, Zeus shoots bolts at his feet. 

Circle- Zeus telepons away from his location, leavmg a mirage of himself where he was, it explodes when hit, stunning enemies. 

Circle + Left or Right- Zeus fires a prolonged blast of electricity from his hands, consuming and damaging foes for a few seconds before blowing opponents back.

Circle+ Up- Zeus calls down a bolt of lightning on himself, which works as an antI-alr mechanism. 

Circle+ Down- Zeus stomps on opponents, which works better in the air. 

_Level 1_

Lightning Clap- Zeus claps his hands together and releases a burst of lightning.

_Level 2_

Ultimate Storm- Zeus glides around the stage and releases a burst of lightning around him. 

_Level 3_

Wrath of Zeus- Zeus teleports the opponents to the summit of sacrifice and grows to gigantic size. Zeus then attacks fighters from the background, summoning lightning bolts and smashing his fists down.

_**Author's Note** _

Well... The wiki was absolutely no help, hoping for an easier chapter next time. Thanks for viewing anyway guys. Until Next Time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to get most of the original cast out of the way, and I'm almost done. So there's some good news. Zeus tbh, I'm not a fan of. If I redid a roster I would probably cut him, though I get that he's the villain of God of War and therefore a big character, he's also, y'know, literal Greek mythology.


	18. 17. Shadow the Hedgehog

**Shadow the Hedgehog**

_**Intro**_

Shadow stood on top of a skyscraper. Mobuis was safe, for now. Sonic had gone elsewhere, taking Talls with him. Presumably Eggman decided to pursue him. '"Thanks to Sonic and his big ego, Eggman has left Mobius, making it slightly safer here." Shadow thought out loud. "Shadow," A voice called. Shadow snapped out of his trance and tumed his attention to Omega. "I have detected great power far from Mobius." Omega continued In a monotonous tone. ‘Chaos Emeralds?" Shadow asked. "Negative, it is something much greater. It draws to it strong warriors, some who claim to be-" "The Ultimate Life Form." Shadow completed the sentence, before turning away in disgust. Those who claimed to be something so great were usually cowards, he had seen so often a once loud and brash fighter reduced to tears once he was done with them. "I suppose you want to know if I'm going there." "Affirmative." Omega confirmed "Wish me luck." Shadow said in a sarcastic tone, before using Chaos Control. "Ultimate Life Form..." Shadow muttered "Ha! Don‘t make me laugh, I think it‘s time someone showed these fools what true power really is!" 

_**Rival Scene**_

Shadow continued his journey towards this power, apparently greater than the Chaos Emeralds. "Hold it mortal!" Shadow turned to the man. He looked absolutely ridiculous and he sounded equally as delusional. Best ignore him, Shadow thought. Shadow kept on walking. "You dare defy a God?" The man shrieked. "Listen buddy," Shadow turned his attention to the man. "I don't have a bone to pick with you, and for your sake I'd like It to stay that way." The man was in shock. He then threw a lightning bolt at Shadow, who used chaos control to avoid it. 'That was a mistake, buddy." Shadow growled, "A mistake I can correct, If you like!" The two got into fighting stances. 

_**Outro**_

Shadow ended up back where he started. "I assume everything went well." "Yeah,“ Shadow answered Omega. "Those who I fought were among the toughest l have ever fought, and still none bested me." Shadow was disappointed. "Did you find out what the power was?" Omega asked. "Yeah, you were right Omega, that power was unlike any other." Shadow smiled. 'Bang!' The two turned their heads at the noise. They knew exactly what it was, Eggman had left, but not his badniks. "You ready Omega?" Shadow asked. "Affirmative." Omega readied his weapons as Shadow started to glow blue. 'Good, cause I sure as hell am!'" 

_**Moveset**_

Square- Shadow punches in the direction he is facing. 

Square+ Left or Right- Shadow dashes into enemies, sending them into the air. 

Square+ Up- Shadow kicks opponents into the air.

Square+ Down- Shadow performs a spin dash which can be charged for a more powerful attack. When used In the air, Shadow performs a homing attack.

Triangle- Shadow fires chaos energy at opponents in a way similar to Cole's electricity attack.

Triangle+ Left or Right- Shadow launches a Chaos Spear in the direction he is facing, when used in the air he fires the Chaos Spear at a downward angle.

Triangle+ Up- Shadow fires an RPG straight up, causing huge knockback, despite being avoidable. 

Triangle+ Down- Shadow fires a short range pistol shot, causing huge knockback on contact with enemies. 

Circle- Shadow uses Chaos Control to teleport away from his current location. 

Circle+ Left or Right- Shadow fires a grenade from a grenade launcher which explodes on impact with foes. 

Circle+ Up- Shadow uses Chaos Force to Ievitate opponents in front of him. 

Circle+ Down- Shadow fires a burst of Chaos Energy onto the ground, expanding for a radius that depends on how long the attack has been charged for and how high up in the air Shadow is when he uses the attack.

_Level 1_

Chaos Blast- Shadow uses Chaos Blast, KO'ing anyone caught within the short range blast. 

_Level 2_

Inhibitor Rings- Shadow removes his Inhibitor Rings and dashes from one side of the screen to the other, KO'ing anyone caught in the blast caused by the speed of the run.

_Level 3_

Super Shadow- Shadow transforms into Super Shadow making all attacks lethal and giving Shadow the ability to fly. 

_**Author's Note** _

Now that was a great chapter. Thanks for viewing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was honestly great looking back on it. Not perfect but I was impressed with the job I did back then, and I think it holds up. Definitely one of the best chapters.
> 
> Cutscenes: 8/10  
> Moveset: 9/10  
> Overall: 9/10 I love the rivalry, the cutscenes and the moveset. One of my personal favourites.


	19. 18. Jak & Daxter

**Jak & Daxter**

_**Intro**_

Jak along with Daxter were roaming around the world in the Hellcat Cruiser looking for a new source of ECO. "So where are we headed anyways?" Daxter asked. "And don't say ‘Somewhere thataway again'!" Jak replied. “I wish I could say exactly, Daxter I'm positive there's a new source of ECO out here somewhere." Daxter sat up "More Eco? Are you sure about this?" "From what I've heard, this is something different. Powerful stuff, and we're not the only ones looking for it." Jak explained Daxter sighed 'Why do I get the feeling your neck is gonna need saving again? Anyway, you're in luck, my calendar is clear for today, and tomorrow.' "It‘s nice to have you looking out for me Dax." Jak said. Daxter laughed. "Isn't that what I always do?" 

_**Rival Scene** _

”You know, we've run into some real freaks on this little adventure of yours!" Daxter scolded. "Like that thing for example," Daxter pointed to a feline Ilke creature walking by. "Two heads!" He exclaimed. "What'd you Just say?" The creature asked. "Pardon me?“ A voice piped up from the second head. "Oh, the little one's just a sidekick." Daxter retreated onto Jak‘s shoulders. "Did that, weasel creature, just call me a sidekick?" The robot asked. "WEASEL CREATURE?!" Daxter was shocked. "Maybe it's time someone taught you some manners!" Jak took out his blaster as the feline creature and robot got ready for a fight. 

_**Outro**_

Jak and Daxter eventually returned to their home planet after their biggest adventure yet. "Well, THAT was different." Daxter threw himseIf back in his chair. "Yeah," Jak agreed. "Some of those people were.... interesting. The important thing is that they're gone now and the planet is safe." Daxter corrected him. "No, the important thing is that we're home now. I know a certain girI wearing a certain pair of pants I‘m long overdue to see." Jak laughed. "Yeah, it'll be me to see Keira again too." "Yeah, we've got some stones to tell, huh? Don't worry, I'll make sure to mention your part In all of this, maybe." Daxter said smugly. "The fact is, I'm not even sure how we pulled a lot of that off. It must have something to do with this new ECO we found." Daxter sat up. "Really? I'd say I was my usuaI spectacular self, same as always. Say, you want to step on It? I'm getting hungry." The Hellcat cruiser started to glow blue. "Buckle up buddy, let's see If we can get back in time for lunch."

 _ **Moveset**_

Square- Jak spins around, hitting enemies on either side of him multiple times, before knocking them away. You can move Jak dunng this attack. 

Square+ Left or Right- Jak rushes forward and punches the opponent. Can be cancelled into uppercut with a second press of Square. When used in the air, Jak dashes forward while on his Jetboard if the hit connects, he punches the enemy, sending them flying away. 

Square+ Up- Jak leaps into the air and uppercuts. 

Square+ Down- Jak hops into the air, flips, and then slams to the ground. 

Triangle- Jak takes out a large gun and fires a beam of blue energy. This attack slowly raises the opponent off of the ground. 

Triangle+ Left or Right- Jak takes out a rifle and fires up to three shots, With the last one knocking away opponents. 

Triangle+ Up- Jak unleashes a blast of purple energy that is fired diagonally upwards. Any enemies struck by the blast are shocked. 

Triangle+ Down- Jak fires up to three shots WIth a large rifle at a downward angle. The bullets can bounce off walls and platforms. 

Circle- Jak fires a drone that repeatedly fires shots downwards. 

Circle+ Left or Right- Jak uses a laser pistol and fires a few bullets that home in on opponents, lifting them into the air. 

Circle+Up- A green energy force surrounds Jak and enemies float into the air on contact. 

Circle+ Down- Jak sets a small field of red energy at the tip of his gun that explodes. If you charge It, the field grows even bigger and the explosnon has a much larger radius. 

_Level 1_

Precursor Legacy- Jak summons a blue ECO vent. Any opponents near Jak when summoning and using the ECO vent will be KO'd from the surglng blue ECO. 

_Level 2_

Dark Jak's Dark Bomb- Jak transforms into Dark Jak. which causes an initial stun to opponents directly in front of him both on ground & air, leaps up and performs his trademark Dark Bomb attack on the ground. Opponents will also be knocked out from touching Dark Jak while performmg the Dark Bomb. 

_Level 3_

Light Jak- Jak turns into Light Jak and gains the ability to fly (Light Flight) and fly faster (Light Boost), use Light Shield, Flash Freeze, and Light Blast. 

_**Author's Note** _

Mostly a chapter of copy and paste. Too bad my mouse has a mind of its own. Thanks for viewing! Until Next Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much I can say here, a literal copypaste. I was fucking lazy.


	20. 19. Jak & Daxter

**Ratchet & Clank**

_**Intro**_

Ratchet and Clank were travelling through space, looking for some gold bolts for their Spaceflix subscription. "Come on Pal!" Ratchet moaned. "If there were any gold bolts out here. space pirates woud‘ve picked ‘em up by now. Let's go home and finish season five of Trick Out My Dropship, huh?" Ratchet tried in vain to convince Clank, who simply explained facts. "I will remind you that without gold bolts, there is no money for a Spaceflix subscription." Ratchet conceded. "Good point. Where to next?" "A survey of materials recovered from micro-debris along congruent vectors onginating in this quadrant... indicates a high likelihood of gold bolt production.” Clank explained. ”Well, that sounds worth checking out." Ratchet agreed Clank went on. “Might I suggest we align our search along the followmg criteri-" Ratchet cut him off. "Hang on a second The trans-scaling reductive subinverter's picked something up.” Ratchet stared at the monitor. "Let‘s head that way, I bet that's where we‘ll find the bolts." It was Clank‘s turn to concede. "We could do that instead." Ratchet set a course for the source of gold bolts. "On the way there, can you make sure our Spacefllx queue is updated? I'd hate to have to sit through another eplsode of Horgspleen Plus Thirteen." Ratchet shuddered at the thought of that! 

_**Rival Scene** _

Ratchet was talking to Clank. "I'm starting to wonder If that signal we picked up was real or not. Have you seen even one Gold Bolt?“ Clank agreed "No. But we have found .. . that." Clank pointed to an elf and weasel that happened to be passing by Ratchet scoffed "Yeah I'd rather have the bolts." The elf retorted. "What was that?" Clank tried to keep the peace. "My friend was merely commenting on the small likelihood of your leading us to-" "Did that tin pot just call us WORTHLESS?!" The weasel screeched, handing the elf a gun. "Show ‘em Jak! Show ”em what we're worth! " Clank got nervous. "Now, now I am sure there is a reasonable solution we can arrive at." Ratchet drew his Omniwrench. Ratchet leered the elf. "I think this is plenty reasonable. Let's settle this."

 _ **Outro**_

Ratchet and Clank were back travelling through space. "That was really something!'" Ratchet exclaimed. "Quite exciting.” Clank agreed. "You know who would have loved that?" Ratchet turned to Clank. "Qwark!" They both said at the same time. "Well, probably just as well he isn't here." Ratchet thought out loud. "I think he's still a little Irritated about that pair of stunderwear I snuck into his suitcase." ”It would be amusing though.“ Clank pointed out. "As fun as all that was, we still didn't find any gold bolts." Ratchet sighed. "Shall we resume our search?" Clank asked. "Sounds like a plan to me." Ratchet agreed as the ship started to glow blue. "And whatever we're up against, we‘re ready for it.” The ship then set off to a distant galaxy, In search of gold bolts.

_**Moveset** _

Square- One handed alternating Omniwrench swings that end with a 360 degree spin attack that ejects enemies. 

Square+ Left or Right- Ratchet throws the Omniwrench in front, it travels about 3 meters and then returns. 

Square+ Up- Shock Ravager is an electrically charged Whip that stuns enemies. Ratchet stands in place with an upward whipping motion. 

Square+ Down- Ratchet leaps Into the air with his Omniwrench held over his head with both hands and then slams It Into the ground for a small AOE effect that mini-launches opponents 

Triangle- The Sonic Eruptor sends foes flying with a thunderous belching sound that emanates from the small creature held in this weapon (may be charged for a bigger blast). 

Triangle+ Left or Right- Ratchet‘s main pistol from the Ratchet series that can be repeated by holding Triangle. 

Triangle+ Up- Ratchet flres a rocket at opposing enemies. 

Triangle+ Down- Ratchet stands in place and fIrese the Buzz Blades. 

Circle- Long range energy based crossbow that functions much llke a sniper nfle. Holding down the Circle button causes a targeting beam to appear. Use L3 to aim targeting beam. Releasing the button will cause the rifle to fire. 

Circle +Left or Right- Ratchet tosses out a small capsule that explodes on contact the environment and releases 4 small robots that walk forward and explode on impact with an enemy or the environment. 

Circle+ Up- A pet that stays close to Ratchet and Clank and auto attacks enemies when they get close. 

Circle+ Down- Ratchet overhand tosses a tesla spike in front of him. 

X(Whlle In The Air)- Ratchet uses his HeII-Pack to stay airborne. 

_Level 1_

RYNO V- Ratchet brings out the RYNO V for a mid-ranged attack firing bullets and missiles. 

_Level 2_

Clank Goes Commando- Gameplay switches control to Clank, who uses Chronobombs to slow down and impede opponents, and the Chronoscepter to KO opponents. 

_Level 3_

Flight of the Aphellon- Ratchet and Clank jump into Aphellon and shoot other characters with lasers and missiles from a first-person viewpoint. 

_**Author's Note** _

Hi Guys! Sorry I haven't written in so Iong! It's just that this chapter and the last one have been a chore to write, because it was too much copy and paste, but I‘d like to thank everyone who reads my fanflctlon, I get excited just at the thought that someone is taking time out of their day to read my stones, so please keep reading and I promise to keep writing. Until Next Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't like this one either. A literal copypaste.


	21. 20. Aiden Pearce

_**Intro** _

Aiden was walkIng along the streets of ChIcago, unknown to all. His life was back to normal, or about as normal as it would ever be, which wasn't very normal. His phone then rang. "Talk to me T-Bone." Aiden looked around to make sure no one was watching him. "Dude you gotta come back to the hideout, quick!" T-Bone yelled. "Why?" Aiden asked. "Just Hurry!" Came the reply. Aiden went back to the hideout. "So what's the problem?" Aiden asked. T-Bone ran around to all the computers frantically. "Our entire hacking network is down!" T-Bone almost screamed. "Our details will be on public display, we'll be going behind bars for a long time!" Then one of the screens started flashing and bleeping. Aiden and T-Bone went over to it. “It‘s an IP Address." Aiden murmured. T-Bone traced the IP Address. "That's not In Chicago." Aiden thought. "I'm going to teach this guy a lesson." Aiden spoke up. "Guard the place whiIe I'm gone." T-Bone made a mock salute. Aiden was deep in thought as he exited the hideout. After all he had been through, he tried to put everythIng behind him. No one seemed to know that though, because everyone wanted him dead, and to think that he had killed each and every one of those people only to be called back into actIon once more.... Aiden shook his head. "This guy is going to know he's been barking up the wrong tree, but he won't Iive to tell the tale." 

_**Rival Scene**_

Aiden had seen some strange thIngs, most of them he couldn't identify. "Whoever is hacking into network is close by, I just need to find out who exactly it is." A raccoon dropped out of the sky. Aiden stood back. "Greetings, kind sir." The raccoon held out hIs hand In a mockIng gesture. 'What brings you here?" "What brings me here is none of your concern." Aiden snapped. "What brings you here?" "Why, I'm looking for data." The Raccoon repIied. "Not just any old data, but data for bank accounts, all gathered under the name of T-Bone." Aiden realized what he needed to do now. "That data is not for people or rodents like you to stick their noses into!" Aiden towered over the raccoon. "and I wiII make sure you know that better than anyone after I'm done with you." The Raccoon tried to call for backup. "Bentley, I need the most-“ Static. The Raccoon looked back at Aiden. readying his cane. "Now let's see how you fight without your fancy tech." Aiden laughed, puIIing out his truncheon. 

_**Outro**_

Aiden entered the bunker again, he never thought that the place would be so inviting, but it was after everything he had seen. "Hey! Look who's back!" T-Bone jokingly said. "You did good out there Aiden, our identities are safe and our networks are running safely again." "Man, you would not beIieve what I saw out there." Aiden sat down. "There were some really weird things out there." "Yeah, sure there were." T-Bone laughed "No, seriously, this was some strange stuff, even by our standards, there was something else out there." T-Bone stopped laughing. "What can you tell me about that?" T-Bone asked. "This." Aiden smirked as all the data banks and computers started to glow blue. 'Woah.'" T-Bone stood back. "Now our CTos hacking network is the strongest in the world." Aiden explained. "Now anyone, Blume, Dedsec, Defalt, anyone who attempts to hack our network, is going to know that I don't take too kindly to anyone who stands in my way." 

_**Moveset**_

Square- Aiden hits opponents with his truncheon, stunning them. 

Square +Left or Right- Aiden hits opponents with his truncheon, this move can be chained into a three hit combo. 

Square+ Up- Aiden hits opponents on the head with his truncheon, causing huge knockback on contact. 

Square+ Down- Aiden knocks opponents into the air usmg his truncheon, before slamming them into the ground with it. 

Triangle- Aiden fires his 1911, this move can be used over and over until Aiden has to reload. 

Triangle+ Left or Right- Aiden throws a grenade. 

Tnangle+ Up- Aiden throws an IED into the air. Using this move again will detonate the bomb. 

Tnangle+ Down- Aiden Places a proxnmity lED, which explodes if an enemy steps near it. 

Circle- Using his phone, Aiden will block any projectiles fired at him and proceed to mimic the attack that was just used on him. 

Circle+ Left or Right- Aiden detonates a switch box, stunning enemies caught in the blast. 

Circle+ Up- Aiden drinks an energy drink, making him temporarily faster than everyone else. 

Circle+ Down- Aiden wilI make bollards appear out of the ground, despite being avoidable, these bollards will cause huge knockback to anyone they hit. 

_Level 1_

Power Cut- A huge power box appears a few feet in front of Aiden. He shoots the box, KO'Ing anyone shot by the bullet or caught by the explosion. 

_Level 2_

Traffic Jam- Two cars appear at opposite ends of the screen. Aiden will turn a set of traffic lights green, causing the two cars to crash into each other at center stage, anyone hit by the cars is KO'ed. 

_Level 3_

Total Control- A brief cutscene is played where T-Bone is at a computer. He presses a button which causes cars to crash, pipes to explode, bollards to rise and fall, etc. 

_**Author's Note** _

Almost at 1,000 Views, please keep viewing! I wanted to get Sly Cooper's chapter out of the way first, but I'm having trouble motivating myself to write that one, but I'm almost done, school is starting up In two weeks, so expect there to be not as much new chapters up after then. Until next time! Thanks for your time! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, one I get to talk about. I hate to toot my own horn but I love this chapter. Watch Dogs is one of those games I love even though everyone else seems to hate it, and I would still include Aiden if I redid this roster tbh. The moveset, I would like to make some adjustments to, but other than that I can't say anything bad about it.
> 
> Cutscenes: 9/10  
> Moveset: 9/10  
> Overall: 9/10 Despite improvements I would make, I still really like this chapter.


	22. 21. Sly Cooper

**Sly Cooper**

_**Intro**_

Somewhere In Paris, on a rooftop there was a tortoise, a hippo and a raccoon gathered around a computer. "Come on, Bentley," Sly pouted impatiently. "When are we gonna crack this guy?“ "Just a minute Sly!" Bentley pressed a button ”Done.” "What is?" Sly asked. "We've pulled off the haul of the century." Bentley explained. "This 'T-Bone' guy apparently has a small fortune resting in his account, and we've just taken every last penny of it." Bentley finished the explanation "But it says this guy is a master hacker, we can't take any risks." "So what are you suggesting?" Sly raised his brow "I've exposed his personal information on the internet, so police should be able to track him down." Bentley explained before the gang decided to relax for a while. "Hey guys!" Bentley caught the attention of the other two. "Check this out!" The screen of the computer showed a white W on a black screen "We've been hacked!" Bentley exclaimed. "Sly, Binoccom." Sly quickly handed over his gadget, Bentley fiddled around with the Binoccom after connectlng it to the computer. "Sly, I‘ve traced the IP address and put It on the Binoccom, you know what to do." 'Take care Sly!" Bentley waved as the raccoon made his way across the rooftops, setting off to protect his identity.

_**Rival Scene** _

Sly landed In the crystallized area, he knew he was close to the hacker, but who or what was it? A man in a trench coat and hat came walking through the area, looking down at his phone. Sly decided to confront this guy "Nice day for a hacking, isn‘t it?" Sly jumped down behind the man. "I suppose," The man turned around. "Anything you're trying to suggest?" He asked, reaching for his truncheon. Sly saw where this was going. "Of course I am." Sly took out hIs crook. 'Wrong answer." The man advanced towards Sly, who knew that this guy wasnt going to walk away without a fight.

 _ **Outro**_

"Sly!" Murray ran over to hIs fnend and hugged him. "Nice to see you guys too." Sly laughed, releasing himself from Murray's grip. "Our Identities are safe, but unfortunately, we had to abort the hack." Bentley explained. "No problem." Sly said. "Anyway, I found something on my travels that l think will benefit us very greatly." 'What's that?" Murray asked ‘Get in the van and I‘ll show you." Sly smirked. All three of them got In the van. Which was when it started to glow blue. "Wow!" Murray was impressed. "The van has never gone this fast before!'" "Now let's go cause some trouble." Sly sat back In his seat as the van took off into the distance. 

_**Moveset**_

Square- Quick doubleswing which sends opponents rolling away, when used In the air, Sly performs a quick downward swing which flattens opponents.

Square+Left or Right- Quick forward leap attack which launches opponents for followups. 

Square+Up- Heavy uppercut swipe which leads into downward swipe.

Square+Down- Whirling attack which hits on both sides and staggers opponents, can be charged for more powerful strikes, when used In the air, Sly performs a straight downward slam which ejects opponents. 

Triangle- Sly throws a loud alarm clock which stuns opponents, when used in the air, Sly performs A downward swing which stuns opponents for one second. 

Triangle+Left or Right- Sly performs a ground rolling attack that bounces off opponents. 

Triangle+Up- Quick teleport which can be aimed in 2 horizontal directions, or take you right behind the enemy. 

Tnangle+Down- Sly drops a bomb that confuses opponents and Inverts their controller inputs. 

Circle- Creates a cardboard copy of Sly to absorb enemy attacks, while the real Sly gives you a back stab! Used as a counter move. 

Circle+Left or Right- Sly performs a long horizontal ground glide, leaving a electrical trap behind. 

CIrcle+Up- Sly Hops inside an explosive barrel; press any attack button to set off.

Circle+Down- Sly lays down an explosive which blows up on contact. 

X(Whlle In the air)- Sly takes out a parachute and uses It to slow down the speed of his fall. 

_Level 1_

Unstoppable Ally- Murray briefly shows up and Thunder Flops an opponent with a tumbling arm charge. 

_Level 2_

Flying Raccoon- Sly flies around on Carmelita's jetpack and drops bombs on opponents. You can freely move in any direction while using this super. 

_Level 3_

Recon Sly and His Targets- Bentley comes on the binoccom and helps Sly wipe out enemies by taking pictures of them. 

_**Author's Note** _

ThIs chapter was quite tedious to write also, but I know that I will enjoy the next two chapters much more though! Until Next Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, back to this shit again. New characters next time, kay?


	23. 22. Pyramid Head

**Pyramid Head**

_**Intro**_

‘The deserted town of Silent Hill. It was once a flourishing tourist destination, but now it was something darker. One such thing is me.' The Pyramid Head thought to itself, trudging through the streets of the deserted town, lugging the Great Knife behind him. 'There are many who would shy away from such an eerie place, but some are brave enough to come here, or stupid enough. Some come here looking to repent on their past sins, which is extremely courageous, but then there are the fools, those known as heroes.' The Pyramid Head walked away from the town slowly but surely. 'Gaah" The Pyramid Head made a loud grunting noise. 'Heroes of what? Cowards more likely, even bad people, which why I must remind them of their status. Yes I, the Pyramid Head am going to drag these so-called heroes, kicking and screaming, back to Silent Hill!' 

_**Rival Scene** _

'Just as I predicted,' The Pyramld Head thought as it walked through the crystallized area. ‘All of them are cowards, each and every one of them, none of them had the guts to stand up to me. The very idea of it made The Pyramid Head furious. It went berserk and slammed its sword into the ground, and then it stopped. There was a gun pointed at it. The Pyramid Head looked up and saw a man, just a man, a stupid ordinary human man. He stood there with the gun In his hand, completely unfazed by the terrifying appearance of the Pyramid Head or his sudden burst of rage. The Pyramid Head tried to find something to weaken the man mentally. 'Let's see...‘ It thought. 'Aha! His son.' It tried to force guilt into the man's head. "I can still save him, you know." The man spoke. The Pyramid Head stumbled backwards, unable to comprehend what it heard "Why do you think I‘m out here?" The man asked. "I know that I can, even if you don‘t." The Pyramid Head couldn‘t believe it. Superhumans, talking animals, weapons experts and everything in the book, but all it took to match it was a simple human father, no skills, no powers, plain as you like. The Pyramid Head let out a low moan. This man, he couldn‘t walk away now, the Pyramid Head was going to show him the full consequences of his actlons! The Pyramld Head readied the Great Knife and slowly lumbered towards the man....

 _ **Outro**_

'Many of those I met on my journey were cowards, as I expected.' The Pyramid Head thought as it trudged through the streets of Silent Hill. 'However, they were not easily pushed aside, in fact some of them pushed me to my limit, but of course none were my equal.' The Pyramrd Head looked up. On top of a hill, just outside Silent Hill, a car made its way down the hill The Pyramid Head walked into the nearest buildlng. 'I suppose my work will never be done.' The Pyramid Head started to glow blue. 'But I don't mind, I like my job, and I think now l‘ll appreciate it even more!" 

_**Moveset**_

Square- Pyramid Head quickly slashes at an opponent usmg the Great Knife. 

Square+ Left or Right- Pyramid Head lunges at an opponent with the Great Knife, causing huge knockback, but is extremely slow. 

Square+ Up- Pyramid Head slashes upwards with the Great Knife. 

Square+ Down- Pyramid Head slams the Great Knife into the ground.

Triangle- Pyramid Head deals a strong punch to create massive damage. 

Triangle+ Left or Right- Pyramid Head throws a cleaver, which is fast but not powerful. 

Triangle+ Up- Pyramid Head throw Its spear into the air. Height and power can be charged. 

Triangle+ Down- Pyramid Head slams the Great Hammer into the ground, creating a shockwave, which damages those not hit by the hammer. 

Circle- Pyramid Head headbutts an opponent. 

Ctrcle+ Left or Right- Pyramid Head throws a Mannequin forwards. 

Circle+ Up- Pyramid head stabs forwards with his spear. 

Circle+ Down- Pyramid Head performs an extremely powerful but extremely slow slash with the Great Knife, this move can be used in mid-air for a more devastating effect. 

_Level 1_

Tiny Pieces- Pyramid Head dashes forward, grabs the nearest opponent and rips them up, anyone near Pyramid Head will also be KO'd.

_Level 2_

Double Trouble- Pyramid Head summons a second Pyramid Head who's attacks are lethal as well as Pyramid Head's for a short time. 

_Level 3_

Welcome- A cutscene is played where Pyramid Head disappears into a thick fog along with the other characters, the fog then clears to reveal that there is no one left except Pyramid Head. 

_**Author's Note** _

I've been waiting to write this one for a while now, the Pyramid Head is one of my favonte video game characters, and I also enjoy writing about its rival, which makes for arguably the most interesting rivalry in this fanftction (At Least So Far). Until Next Time! I appreciate your viewing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another chapter I really like. I love PH, and it felt only right
> 
> Cutscenes: 10/10  
> Moveset: 9/10  
> Overall: 9/10 Excellent moveset and great cutscenes. One of my favourite chapters.


	24. 23. Ethan Mars

**Ethan Mars**

_**Intro**_

Ethan Mars knelt down at a grave. But this wasn't just any grave, the grave read: 'Here lies Shaun Mars, a beloved son. Missed by many.' Ethan sighed. "Ethan, I-l'm so sorry." Madison Paige knelt down beside him. "His death wasn't your fault." Ethan stood up. "It wasn't your fault either." Madison walked over to him. "Ethan you can't punish yourself for what happened. We've dealt with Scott. he's gone, we can live a normal life! What your sons would want!" Just then, Ethan's phone rang. "I have a trial for you, Ethan Mars." The voice came. "If you want to bring back your son, follow my instructions." Ethan didn't have any questions, he just sprinted towards his car. "But, how can you know that this guy is even telling the truth?" Madison asked as Ethan started the car. "Look. even if it isn't true, Madison, it's worth a shot." Ethan explained as he took off in his car, in a valiant attempt to save his son! 

_**Rival Scene** _

Ethan walked into the crystallized area, he hoped he was close to his prize. He didn't want to fight anymore good hearted people. But his greatest challenge was yet to come. He started to see visions of Shaun and Jason. "What?! How?!" Ethan nervously backed away. 'How could I be so stupid...' He thought, he looked up and saw the most terrifying creature imaginable. A human body that carried an oversized blade around, wearing a blood stained butcher's jacket. but his most notable feature was his head, or lack of one. Instead, a steel pyramid rested on his shoulders. "You....you want to stop me?" Ethan asked the abomination, which grunted in response and started to lumber towards Ethan. "Come on Ethan," Ethan muttered to himself, before taking out an axe and facing the nightmare. "For Shaun!"

 _ **Outro**_

"Ethan!" Madison ran over to the former father of two. "Did you find the power that was promised for you?" She asked. Ethan smiled. "Madison, I've changed since then. I know now that no matter what I do, it won‘t bring either of my sons back." Madison was stunned by his change of mood. Ethan continued. "But is doesn't mean I still can't be a great person." "My, my," Madison smiled. "You still manage to surprise me, Ethan Mars." Ethan laughed as he started to glow blue. "That's not all. I'm full of surprises!" 

_**Moveset**_

Square- Ethan punches an enemy three times, knocking them away on the third time. 

Square+ Left or Right- Ethan uses Jason's toy sword to hit opponents in yet another three hit combo. 

Square+ Up- Ethan picks up an opponent and throws them into the air, which can knock back other enemies too. 

Square+ Down- Ethan smashes a plate off the opponents head, stunning them. When used in the air, Ethan will drop the plate instead. 

Triangle- Ethan stabs any opponent in front of him with a knife.

Triangle+ Left or Right- Ethan fires a gun, which is powerful but needs to be reloaded afterwards. 

Triangle+ Up- Ethan uses a saw to lift opponents into the air, this move works very well when used in the air. 

Triangle+ Down- Ethan swings an axe into the ground. When used in the air, Ethan will swing the axe in a circle. 

Circle- Ethan drinks a bottle of whiskey, temporarily preventing him from being stunned or knocked back. 

Circle+ Left or Right- Ethan starts throwing random objects at opponents like books, plates, bricks and chairs. 

Circle+ Up- Electric Condensers spawn around Ethan, paralyzing anyone who touches them. 

Circle+ Down- Ethan lights a match, making glass appear underneath him. When used in the air, Ethan will fall to the ground with the glass shards. 

_Level 1_

Merry Go Round- Ethan pushes his son Shaun around on a Merry Go Round, KO'ing anyone hit. 

_Level 2_

The Bear- Ethan starts to drive a car around the stage, KO'ing anyone he hits. 

_Level 3_

Jason?- Ethan starts to hallucinate as he calls out to his son and crowds appear on the stage. The crowds will fall to the ground as Ethan touches them, enemies are shown by holding red balloons which stick out in the crowd. Touching enemies will result in a KO. 

_**Author‘s Note** _

Now this and Pyramid Head's were chapters that I enjoyed writing, it was a rivalry I wanted to develop after watching a youtube video by ObsidianFracture, who I also got Ethan's move set from. But I still feel that there are still many chapters I will enjoy just as well, and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing this. so until next time! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter as well. Aside from the outro, there's very little I would change here.
> 
> Cutscenes: 9/10  
> Moveset: 10/10  
> Overall: 9/10 I won't say any chapters are perfect, but this chapter is pretty damn close.


	25. 24. Chimera Hybrid

**Chimera Hybrid**

_**Intro**_

San Fransisco was ravaged, the humans were forced to watch as once great cities fell to their knees. There was one Chimera Hybrid who noticed something peculiar one day, when he and other Chimera were chasing human resistance soldiers, that a piece of land got sucked up off the ground, by a purple tractor beam, should he go and check it out? Or leave it? Maybe his comrades would get on fine without his help? And without thinking twice, The hybrid used his jetpack to chase the piece of land, seeing where it would take him! 

_**Rival Scene** _

The Hybrid was having mixed emotions. On one hand he was nervous, the opponents he had met were among the most demanding he had fought, this could get him killed. But on the other hand this was good training to fight the human resistance. Speaking of which, a soldier came into view, a human soldier to be exact. The Chimera didn‘t want to take any chances and spat the acidic liquid that he had which was lethal to humans. but then a drone by the Human‘s side deployed a shield, blocking the acid. "What the hell are you?!" The Human demanded. The Chimera hissed back. "Maybe you didn't hear me," The human raised his gun. "But I asked what you were." The Hybrid raised his own weapon in response "I see." The human replied. Both knew that only one of them was walking away from this. 

_**Outro**_

The Hybrid screeched as he sent a pack of humans running, he gave chase, but to no avail. He just thought he was still distracted by that great adventure he had. Daedalus knew about that, but commended him for his discoveries. and now he found himself back in the front lines. gunning down human soldiers. "My fellow Chimera!" Daedalus' voice boomed out through amplifiers and megaphones. "Our time is now! We take back earth from the Human race! And no one will stand in our way!" The Chimera army started to glow blue as the howled, firing their guns into the air, triumphant at last! 

_**Moveset**_

Square- The Chimera Hybrid bites his opponents. This move takes extreme presicion to pull off, but causes AP loss for a short time if done right. 

Square+Left or Right- The Chimera Hybrid dashes forward using his jetpack, an attack which can be charged. 

Square+Up- The Chimera dashes diagonally upwards using his jetpack. 

Square+Down- The Chimera Hybrid stomps on the ground, if any opponents are hit by it, the move can be chained for up to 5 hits.

Triangle- Chimera Hybrid fires his bullseye in short, controlled bursts and will stop to reload every three bursts. 

Triangle+Left or Right- The Chimera Hybrid fires a bullet from the HE 44. Magnum, using this move again detonates the bullet. 

Triangle+Up- The Chimera Hybrid fires an Auger bullet which penetrates all forms of wall or shield or parry. 

Triangle+Down- The Chimera Hybrid deploys an Auger shield which only he can shoot through. 

Circle- If the Chimera is standing next to an opponent, he will place a marker on them, locking his bullseye onto the opponent. meaning that all bullets will hit the target no matter where they are until the Chimera has to reload. 

Circle+Left or Right- The Chimera Hybrid uses the cryogun to freeze opponents for a few seconds. 

Circle+Up- Chimera Hybrid throws an EMP, disabling things like turrets and robotic allies and items. 

Circle+Down- Chimera Hybrid deploys an automatic turret, which shoots one opponent, incapacitating them.

_Level 1_

Wildfire- The Chimera Hybrid pulls out a Wildfire and shoots a rocket straight forward. 

_Level 2_

Mutation Process- The Hybrid takes out a mutator and shoots the All Stars with it, KO'ing them on impact.

 _Level 3_

Spire Missile- The Chimera calls in a spire missile, from which spinners emerge and begin to chase the all stars. The Chimera Hybrid can use his mutator during the super as well. 

_**Author's Note** _

I know many of you are wondering how I intend to put so many gun guys (Radec, Nathan Hale. Chimera. Lucas Kellan. Arran Danner. Lara Croft, Nathan) in the game without having them all be the same character, rehashed. It's challenging but doable. Thanks for viewing as always and Until Next Time! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say, this is probably the perfect ten. It just is, idk what it is about it. Nothing feels extra. 
> 
> Cutscenes: 10/10  
> Moveset: 10/10  
> Overall: 10/10 I love the moveset, the characterization, everything. Not perfect, but a 10/10 nonetheless.


	26. 25. Lucas Kellan

**Lucas Kellan**

_**Intro**_

"Sir, Tyran got away!" Shadow Marshall Lucas Kellan burst into Thomas Sinclair's office. "Never mind that Lucas," The VSA leader turned around. "We have more..pressing issues at hand." He gazed into the distance. "Like what Sir?" Kellan asked. "Well, you see, a scout of ours just picked up word that there's something far beyond Vekta and Helghan which poses a bigger threat than anything we've ever seen before." Sinclair looked at Lucas. "I think it would be too dangerous to abort the ongoing conflict between us and the Helghast, so-" "You're sending me out there." Kellan finished his sentence. "Good Luck, Lucas." Sinclair saluted him as the Shadow Marshall left the room. "I don't know what I'm up against here." Kellan spoke to his OWL "But whatever it is, you and I will be ready for it. right?" The OWL nodded briefly. "Just the answer I wanted to hear." 

_**Rival Scene** _

"This is Shadow Marshall Lucas Kellan to VSA HQ, I've reached what seems to be the threat and I'm moving in to neutralize. Over." Lucas briefed Sinclair, but didn't get an answer. "Must be broken." Kellan thought. Then Kellan heard a loud screech from very near where he was. Looking towards the direction of the scream, his eyes met those of some science experiment gone wrong. Seriously, this guy must could've tried out to be the Xenomorph or something. "What the hell are you?!" Kellan demanded, raising his LSR at the creature's head. The creature hissed back and used his jetpack to fly onto one of the columns, and then another and another. "So that's how you wanna play it?" Kellan and his OWL aimed for the creature. "We shall play it your way then." 

_**Outro**_

"Welcome back Lucas!" Sinclair patted his adopted son on the back. "You did some great work out there." Sinclair continued to praise him "It was nothing sir, although I met some real freaks out there." "It couldn't possibly compare to the monstrosities on the other side of that wall." Sinclair ignored Kellan "I'd hate to force you Lucas, but there's trouble out there and I need you back out there." Kellan stood up and saluted "Alright sir!" He then started to glow blue "I didn't sign up for this to sit down anway!"

 _ **Moveset**_

Square- Lucas butts an opponent with his LSR-44. 

Square+Left or Right- Lucas lunges at opponents and stabs them. 

Square+Up- Lucas sticks a grenade to an opponent, which explodes after a few seconds. 

Square+Down- Lucas shoots an opponent in the knee. temporarily incapacitating them.

Triangle- Lucas fires his pistol. stopping to reload after eight shots.

Triangle+Left or Right- Lucas fires his LSR-44, after 7 seconds of continuous fire, Lucas will stop to reload.

Triangle+Up- Lucas throws a grenade. 

Triangle+Down- Lucas uses the secondary fire on his LSR 44 to blow back opponents, despite being a short range attack. 

Circle- Lucas commands the Owl to deploy a shield in front of him, Lucas can shoot through the shield but no-one else can. 

Circle+Left or Right- Lucas commands the OWL to stun opponents. 

Circle+Up- Lucas commands the OWL to create a zipline, he then travels at a diagnal downwards angle, kicking anyone in his way. 

Circle+Down- Lucas cloaks himself with his invisibility cloak for a few a seconds. 

_Level 1_

OWL Shock Wave- Lucas commands the OWL drone to use a shcock wave attack around him, KO'ing anyone in the blast. 

_Level 2_

OWL Control- The Player takes control of the OWL and is able to fire a machine gun, fly and stun enemies. 

_Level 3_

Second Chance- Lucas gets revived by the OWL with an adrenaline pack. Everything slows down except Kellan. who's attacks are all now lethal. 

_**Author's Note** _

Another gun guy down, but no gun guy in the next six chapters though, but plenty of swordsmen, I wonder who they could be? Thanks for viewing, and I've hit 1,000 views! I know it seems small but it means a |ot to me, so please keep viewing and reviewing this and I will keep writing it. Until Next Time! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really not quite sure why I picked so many fps characters. But at the same time, nothing's reall wrong here.
> 
> Cutscenes: 9/10  
> Moveset: 7/10  
> Overall: 8/10 Nothing wrong, just far too many gun guys.


	27. 26. Cloud Strife

**Cloud Strife**

_**Intro**_

Cloud Strife walked among crowds of people on the streets, not really caring who recognized him and who didn't. "Once a well respected officer In SOLDIER, and now a mercenary, how times change." Cloud thought. "But I've already been assigned to a new objective." He looked down at the pIece of paper in his hand. "It promises a very hefty reward, so how can I complain?" Cloud shrugged. "I can't, but what matters is that there's a very Important matter at hand and it needs taking care of, and I'm just the person for the job!" 

_**Rival Scene**_

Cloud hoped that his reward was a lot of money, because that was what it was worth! "I've been pushed to my Iimits." Cloud said out loud. "This job better have a lot of cash in it or I swear when I fInd the guy who gave me the job, he is gonna-" He walked into a sword. Cloud looked up and saw a young boy hoIding the sword, there was a girl by his side. "Hey buddy, I would lower that sword if I were you." Cloud looked the boy in the eye. No answer. The boy remained In the position Cloud first saw him in. ”So are you my enemy? By chance?“ Cloud asked. The boy wouldn't even budge or speak. "I'll take that as a yes." Cloud muttered as he raised the Buster Sword, finaIIy getting a reaction out of the boy, makIng him raise his own sword."

 _ **Outro**_

Cloud found hImself deep in thought once again. "I haven't found the guy who issued me that mission, which is so damn annoying! I worked my ass off on that job!" Cloud stopped. "But on the other hand, I was tested, which is a good thing, I don't think I‘ll ever be tested that much ever again. But was that my reward?" Cloud started to glow blue. "Oh well. At the end of the day, I suppose I'II settle for it.“ 

_**Moveset**_

Square- Cloud stabs an opponent with his Buster Sword, this attack can be charged. 

Square+Left or Right- Cloud performs a three hit combo with the Buster Sword, knocking away opponents at the third hit. 

Square+Up- Cloud slashes upwards with the Buster Sword, lifting opponents into the air. 

Square+Down- Cloud slams down on the ground with the Buster sword, this attack can be charged. 

Triangle- Cloud fires a Firaga ball from his Buster Sword which travels a short distance before wilting. 

Triangle+ Left or RIght- Cloud shoots Niraga at foes, which holds them in place for a few seconds before blasting them away. 

Triangle+ Up- Cloud fires a Firaga Ball at a diagonaI upwards angle. 

Triangle+Down- Cloud uses Niraga to bring down a bolt of lightning on his enemies. 

Circle- Cloud parries a melee attack and follows up with his own melee attack. 

Circle+ Left or Right- Cloud uses the blade beam, which causes huge knockback.

Circle+Up- Cloud jumps into the air and spins the Buster Sword around him, knocking enemies away after a few seconds. 

Circle+Down- Cloud uses Meteorain to launch meteors at foes, the meteors however, are easily avoidable. 

_Level 1_

Omnislash- Cloud dashes forward while slashing at opponents, KO‘ing anyone he slashes. 

_Level 2_

Bahamut- Bahamut is summoned who then performs Megafiare. A thick beam is fired by Bahamut horizontally across the stage. 

_Level 3_

Omnislash Version V- A cutscene is played in which Cloud bombards his opponents with fourteen sword slashes then finishes up with a powerful overhead slash. 

_**Author's Note** _

How many of you are getting the FFVII remake? Not me, I dont know shit about RPG‘s in general, but I know a lot of you probably played the onglnal game on PS1. Anyway, thanks for viewing, leave a review and Until next time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what to make of this chapter. Some FF fan is going to tell me I got this wrong, which isn't to knock those fans but just to show how little I actually know about this franchise.
> 
> Cutscenes: 5/10  
> Moveset: 8/10  
> Overall: 6/10 I don't hate this chapter, and I really like the moveset, but at the same time I have a sinking feeling I could have done the cutscenes better.


	28. 27. Ico

**Ico**

_**Intro**_

Narrator: The young boy known as Ico was sent to be sacrificed under royal order. But fate said otherwise. _lco wanders down a corridor._ He was to meet a young girl to be sacrificed like himself called Yorda. Despite being silent, the two formed a strong bond and promised to never leave each other. _lco and Yorda hold hands as they run down a spiral staircase._ They managed to escape the castle in which they were held captive and travel far beyond the kingdom boundaries, to who knows where. _Ico and Yorda are hidden beneath trees in a forest_. But no matter what, Ico and Yorda will stay together.

_**Rival Scene** _

Ico walked further into the crystallized area, Yorda by his side, until a sword was pressed against him. What is your busmess here?" the man asked. lco didn't say anything, for he knew that this man was a soldier sent to take him and Yorda back to the castle to be sacrificed! "I asked you what your busmess was here." The man raised his voice. Ico took out the Shining Sword. He had heard enough from this man! "Fine! Be like that!" The man readied his sword as did Ico for his toughest fight yet. 

_**Outro**_

Narrator: And so, having dispatched of all those who would try to do wrong against them, Ico and Yorda remain safe. _The two walk up a mountain._ But while they are safe for now, how long wilI that last? _The two are still walking up the mountain as it begins to rain._ And just how far will they go to stay safe? There is no telling, for Ico has proved that he and Yorda will go through anything to survive! _lco starts to glow blue._

 _ **Moveset**_

Square- lco bats an opponent with his stick. 

Square+Left or Right- Ico takes a wild swing at an opponent with his stick which can be charged for a more powerful hit. 

Square+ Up- Ico uses his stick to Iift opponents over his head and slam them into the ground. 

Square+ Down- Ico uses his stick to knock opponents off their feet, leaving them vulnerable to attack. 

Triangle- Ico places a bomb, which explodes after five seconds, but is extremely avoidable. 

Triangle+ Left or Right- Ico throws a bomb which explodes on contact with anything. 

Triangle+ Up- Ico swings his club into the air causing huge knockback.

Triangle+ Down- lco swings his club in a circle, charging the attack makes it last longer. When used in the air Ico will slam down on the ground with the club. 

Circle- Ico lights his stick on fire, granting the stick the abillty to cause additional damage until another attack is used. 

Circle+ Left or Right-cIco swings the Shining Sword, which can be chained into a three hit combo. 

Circle+ Up- Ico swings the Shining Sword in an arc, lifting opponents into the air, using this attack again slams opponents into the ground. 

Circle+ Down- Ico uses the Queen Sword to create a shield which can block anything except supers. 

_Level 1_

Raging Bull- Ico charges forward head first, KO'ing anyone he hits. 

_Level 2_

Shining Sword Extension- Ico holds Yorda's hand, extendung the reach of the Shining Sword to the full width of the stage, KO'ing anyone hit by the sword. 

_Level 3_

Queen's Sword- A cutscene is played where Ico obtains the Queen's Sword, he is then given a different set of attacks which all KO opponents. 

_**Author's Note** _

Another interesting move set if I do say so myself, of course, Ico's attacks are very Iimited, making this hard but it forces me to be creative, and just as a special, a new and improved stage list! 

Practice Arenas _PlayStation All Stars Battle Royale_

Rival Arena _PlayStation All Stars Battle Royale_

Hades _God of War X Patapon_

Dreamscape _LittleBigPlanet X Buzz!_

Dojo _Parrapa The Rapper X Killzone_

San Francisco _Resistance X Ratchet And Clank_

Paris _Sly Cooper X LittleBigPlanet_

Sandover Village _Jak & Daxter X Everybody's Golf _

Time Station _Ape Escape X Resistance_

Black Rock Stadlum _Twisted Metal X Jak & Daxter_

Stowaways _Uncharted X Bioshock_

Columbia _Bioshock X Twisted Metal_

Metropolis _Ratchet And Clank X God of War_

Alden's Tower _lnFamous X Sly Cooper_

Invasion _Killzone X Ape Escape_

Fearless _Heavenly Sword X WipeOut_

Graveyard _MediEvil X The Unfinished Swan_

Circuit _Gran Turismo X Burnout_

Let‘s Party! _Buzz! X Frobisher Says!_

Earthend _Patapon X Tomb Raider_

Storm Eagle Stage _Megaman X X Final Fantasy_

Calaca's Grave _Guacamelee X Soul Sacrifice_

Music to my Ears _Sound Shapes X Frobisher Says!_

Jackson County _The Last of Us X Resistance_

The Wall _Killzone X OddWorld_

Borders _Red Dead Redemption X Assassin’s Creed_

Chicago _Watch Dogs X Shadow the Hedgehog_

Hospital _Silent Hill X Hotline Miami_

London _The Order 1886 X Devil May Cry_

Laboratory _Knack X Crash Bandicoot_

Hekseville _Gravity Rush X Journey_

Yankee Stadium _MLB: The Show X Fifa_

Seattle _Infamous X Gravity Rush_

Paper Craft _Tearaway X Puppeteer_

Only Does Everything _PlayStation Brand_

Is this stage list better than my last one? Let me know, and thanks for viewing! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't like this one. I thought I should include Ico since he was a pretty big deal on the PS2 but maybe if I played the game his moveset wouldn't be so limited.
> 
> Cutscenes: 4/10  
> Moveset: 2/10  
> Overall: 3/10 Tbh, I should have just included an Ico stage and swapped him for Wanderer or something.


	29. 28. Sweet Tooth

**Sweet Tooth**

_**Intro**_

"I love this old heap. She's always there for me." Marcus Kane, aka Sweet Tooth patted his beloved ice cream truck, though not like an ice cream truck that actually looked anything like a child friendly vehicle, or human friendly. "Seems almost as eager as I am to show her stuff, show everyone what a great team we are. Besides all that, she still makes the best ice cream around. Not a lot of people know that. Guess most people never bother to ask." Sweet Tooth laughed to himself maniacally. "But I'm not just the ice cream man anymore. And if Calypso or anyone else wonders what I can do on my own, I'm gonna answer them now." Sweet Tooth began his walk down a long desert road. "I'm going to show everyone what happens when Sweet Tooth gets out of the truck!"

 _ **Rival Scene**_

Sweet Tooth looked at the cone in his hand. "Such sweet cold perfection." He said to himself, looking at the face he had put in it, which looked like a doodle. "A round ball of heaven balanced delicately on a cone... so pleasing to the senses, who doesn't love an ice cream cone?" "Did someone say ice cream?!" A man in a wetsuit raced over to Sweet Tooth. "Yes please!" He yanked the cone from Sweet Tooth's hand. "Hey! Give that back!" Sweet Tooth yelled to the superhero wannabe. "Ah! Clown!" The man shrieked, dropping the ice cream cone, which was the last straw for Sweet Tooth 'l'm a clown, am I?" Sweet Tooth asked the man, who had recovered from the shock. He nodded. "That's right! And clowns are scary, like you!" He continued. "Are you saying that you're afraid of me?" Sweet Tooth asked in a menacing tone. "Uh, kinda yeah." The man shrugged. Quite clearly he was every bit as deranged as Sweet Tooth. "Well then, pick up that cone, pay for it and never let me see you again!“ Sweet Tooth took out a chainsaw. "Or there WILL be consequences!" "Oh I see, I love fights!" He laughed, taking out his own swords. "Lets have some fun!" 

_**Outro**_

"All these stories seem to go the same way: Me against the world, and me the winner.’ Sweet Tooth said to himself as he walked back towards his ice cream truck. "They all learn sooner or later they got more than they bargained for." Sweet Tooth started his truck, ready to hunt down Calypso. "Did some real damage back there. Still, can't say I didn't miss my old truck. Yeah. There she is, faithful as ever." The truck took off down the road. "She was already the best thing on wheels before any of this... But wait until Calypso gets a load of my new upgrades!" Sweet Tooth laughed maniacally. "Oh. man! He's never gonna know what hit him! Sweet Tooth is back, baby, bigger than ever!" 

_**Moveset**_

Square- Sweet Tooth pulls out his machete and goes into a vicious right-handed overhead "hack" into a backhanded upward slash. 

Square+Left or Right- Ejects opponents standing directly in front of Sweet Tooth.

Square+Up- Sweet Tooth reaches back and executes a brutal, heavy uppercut. 

Square+Down- Sweet Tooth gathers himself and unleashes all his power into a brutal diagonal down boot kick, breaking the opponent's shin, causing them to heavy crumple. When used in the air, Sweet Tooth tucks his feet up close to his chest and drops from the sky. When he hits the ground he causes an outward expanding shock wave that launches any opponents nearby. 

Triangle- Sweet Tooth draws forth a chainsaw and wildly spins in a circle, striking any targets near him. 

Triangle+Left or Right- Frontal Shotgun Blast. 

Triangle+Up- Upward arc hits above and arcs back down. 

Triangle+Down- Downward Shotgun Blast. 

Circle- Sprays fire over a long distance. 

Circle+Left or Right- High arcing projectile which burns the ground on impact. 

Circle+Up- Creates a fire burst over a wide range directly above. 

Circle+Down- Lays down an explosive which blows up on contact. 

_Level 1_

TNT Tag- Sweet Tooth dashes forward, attaches a dynamite pack to an opponent, and kicks them away. Opponents caught in the blast will also be KO'ed. 

_Level 2_

Death by Missile- Sweet Tooth fires a missile which can then be steered at opponents. 

_Level 3_

Rise of Mecha Tooth- Sweet Tooth summons parts from his ice cream truck and transforms into Sweet-Bot. 

_**Author's Note**_

I originally wanted to post Arc and Sora's chapters first, but due to servers being down and a lack of time, it's Sweet Tooth vs Deadpool. But everyone loves Deadpool, right? As always thank you for viewing and leave a review expressing your utmost honest opinion, I don't care what it is TBH. Until next time! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, not much I can say. I will say that I prefer referring to Marcus Kane as Sweet Tooth, since that's how he refers to himself. It does create confusion when his truck, but I digress.


	30. 29.

**Deadpool**

_**Intro**_

The Narrator opened. "Somewhere far past these lands, there lies-" "Aw ignore him player, it's me who deserves your attention! The merc with a mouth, Deadpool!" Confetti cannons went off in his flat. "That's right fresh off my hit PS3 game-" "Which has a Metacritic score of 61," The Narrator interjected. "Aww, that's crazy. more like 60,000! Am I right?" "No." "Well at least I'm still the greatest video game character of all time!" He boasted, flexing his muscles. "l'm afraid someone has taken that title from you too." The Narrator tried his best to hold back. "They said that all other characters are worhtless, useless." "What?!" Deadpool couldn't believe it and started to cry theatrically. "BOOHOO! l'M WORHTLESS BOOHOO!" The Narrator sighed. "Look, you go out on a quest to fight other people and fight the guy that dethroned you. There, happy?!" The Narrator's patience grew thin. "Oh yay!" Deadpool started dancing. "Come on player, whaddaya say? You and me against the world like it's meant to be! Let's go!" He yelled jumping into the air. "Teamwork!" 

_**Rival Scene** _

Deadpool walked into the crystallized area having fought many other fighters to get here. "Boy! Being a hero is tough." He laughed, stretching. That was when he looked over at a clown holding an ice cream. "Ice cream!" He yelled over enthusiastically, before seeing something wrong with the clown. "Uh, buddy, might wanna put that out, it's dangerous to play with fire you know." The Merc gestured to the clown's flaming head. "What's it to you, buddy?‘ The clown asked in a voice that was as creepy as you'd expect. "Anyway, why'd you come over here?" "Well, I'd like an ice cream, but clearly I see I'm asking the wron person." Deadoool nervoush Iaughed. "Look, I worked real hard on that ice cream cone, and you think I'm just going to give it to you?" The clown laughed and pulled out a chainsaw. "If you can beat me, then you get the ice cream cone." Deadpool drew his katanas. "Oooh a fight! You know I always loved fights and I love ice cream too so it's a-" "SHUT UP!" The clown yelled over the revving of his chainsaw as he advanced towards the Merc with a mouth.

 _ **Outro**_

"And so with our hero safely home-" 'Hey! Narrator! My Story, so I tell it!" Deadpool cut in, focusing the camera on himself. "Of course, you the player deserve some credit for being my trustworthy sidekick throughout the daring escapade." Deadpool sang "But is there anything in it for me you ask?" He then started to glow blue. "Why yes there is something in it for me, and I would like to thank you for your concern. But most of all I'd like to thank you for assisting me to glory. High Five!" 

_**Moveset**_

Square- Deadpool slashes opponents with dual wield katanas, which can be chained into a five hit combo. 

Square+ Left or Right- Deadpool spins on the spot with his katanas out, knocking away anyone he hits. 

Square+ Up- Deadpool uses his Katanas to lift opponents into the air before throwing his katanas into the air to knock opponents further away. 

Square+ Down- Deadpool charges forward with his katanas out, an attack which can be charged to be more powerful. When used in the air, Deadpool will charge at a downward angle. 

Triangle- Deadpool throws a grenade. 

Triangle+ Left or Right- Deadpool starts firing his dual wield pistols, stoping to reload them after a few seconds. 

Triangle+ Up- Deadpool starts firing his dual wield pistols at an upwards angle. 

Triangle+ Down- Deadpool fires his pistols in the direction he is facing. When used in the air, Deadpool fires his pistols straight down. 

Circle- Deadpool takes off his arm and throws it a short diastance away from him. 

Circle+ Left or Right- Deadpool teleports a short distance away from his current location. 

Circle+ Up- Deadpool fires a minigun into the air, trapping opponents in the bullet storm and knocking them back when the bullets have gone. 

Circle+ Down- Deadpool fires a Minigun straight in front of him, with the same effects as mentioned above. 

_Level 1_

Bitchslap!- Deadpool moves forward before bitchslapping an opponent. The opponent will fly backwards, KO'ing anyone hit before being KO'ed themselves.

_Level 2_

Boom Goes the Dynamite- Deadpool acquires a massive rocket launcher, which shoots massive explosives, KO'ing anyone caught by the blast. 

_Level 3_

Fourth Wall- Deadpool grabs a controller out of nowhere and appears in the background of the stage. Each button does something different, like drop an explosive onto the stage or open a trapdoor. 

_**Author‘s Note** _

Well another chapter down, and yes it's Deadpool, I know he's technically a comic book character but he knows he is a comic book character so I'd say he's exempt. As always I would like to thank you for reading and supporting my fanflc. Until Next Time! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although Deadpool is a comic book character and I wouldn't include him if I redid this fic, I really enjoyed writing his moveset and cutscenes.
> 
> Cutscenes: 9/10  
> Moveset: 7/10  
> Overall: 8/10 A very solid entry, not bad for a comic book character!


	31. 30. Nathan Hale

**Nathan Hale**

_**Intro**_

Nathan Hale walked out of the Resistance base In Manchester. He needed help, special help. "I'm this close to succumbing to the Chimeran Virus." He said to hImseIf. He then stopped as he got a sudden headache. "Damn!" Hale gritted his teeth. "I gotta move fast.'" He started to run. "Luckily I know a place where there is help I can find, help I need." Hale Ignored the Chimera howIing behind him, unaware of his presence. "They caIl to us." He grinned. “It's.....beautiful." 

_**Rival Scene** _

Hale walked through the crystallized area, he knew he didn‘t have much time until the virus took over. "GAH!" Hale screamed as he got another spIitting headache. "Hey buddy, you okay?" Hale looked over and saw a man dressed like a soldier, but he had futunstlc gadgets that would‘ve launched the Chimera tech into the Stone Age. "Me? Don't you worry about me, I'm just fIne!" Hale stood up, getting the urge to attack the man. "Why are you here?" The man asked. "I‘m here looking for help," Hale walked over to the man, "but not help from you. Better help than that, that of a huge source of power." The man then pomted a gun at Hale. "Whoa! Sorry buddy, but that isn't for you to see." "And you must be the owner?" Hale asked sarcastically, taking out a sledgehammer. "I'm sorry buddy boy, but I'm getting that stuff whether you like it or not." 

_**Outro**_

"Well, I don't know what those things were or why they wanted to stop me, the Important thing is that they didn't and I've managed to fight off the Chimera Virus for now." HaIe walked through the ravaged streets of Manchester, clutching his magnum. "I dont know how long more I'll be able to flght the Virus, or if it will matter." Hale looked up and saw Chimera Hybrids make their way towards him. Hale smiled. "You think you can get me?" He laughed. "You are wrong my fnends, wrongl" Hale started to glow blue. "You and your leaders cannot whitstand me! I will make sure each and every one of you know the willpower of the human race!" 

_**Moveset**_

Square- Hale swings at opponents with a sledgehammer, causung huge knockback. 

Square+Left or Right- Hale impales an opponent on a V7 SpIIcer before starting it up, gaining huge AP. 

Square+Up- Hale swings upwards with the sledgehammer, a powerful but slow move. 

Square+Down- HaIe brings the sledgehammer down on opponents, giving them a "slight headache".

Triangle- Hale fires a HE.44 Magnum. setting an opponent on fire. 

Triangle+Left or Right- Hale fires his M5A2 Folsom Carbine. 

Triangle+Up- Hale throws a grenade. The grenade will explode in his hand if he holds it for more than five seconds. 

Triangle+Down- Hale fires his L11-2 Dragon for a few seconds before stopping to reload. 

Circle- Hale fires a Sw.A.R M. rocket launcher, but will stop to reload after every shot. 

Circle+Left or Right- Hale fires an explosive bolt from the Mule causing huge knockback.

Circle+Up- Hale fires a grenade from his M5A2 Folsom Grenade Launcher.

Circle+Down- Hale fires a Rossmore 238 shotgun, and will stop to reload after six shots. 

_Level 1_

Remember Riley- Hale slashes forward With a fire axe. 

_Level 2_

Nauseous Feeling- Hale throws an air fuel grenade which releases poison gas. Anyone caught by the gas Will be KO'ed. 

_Level 3_

Pulse Cannon- Hale obtains an MP47 Pulse Cannon and is able to fire continuous, aimable ion beams as well as exploswes, all of which are lethal. 

_**Author's Note** _

Hi Guys! I'm taking a break for a week and traveling to France, I am actually writing this on the boat right now! I may get another chapter up before then but if I don"t please stay patient, your support means the worid to me! Until Next Time! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably one too many gun guys but I really did like the idea of Nathan Hale in PSAS. Nowadays I'd go for the Chimera Hybrid as the sole Resistance rep, but there were enough ideas here to make a moveset.
> 
> Cutscenes: 7/10  
> Moveset: 7/10  
> Overall: 7/10 I like Nathan Hale as a character, and I like that he has a reason to want the power, but he does feel a little extra looking back on him. Tough luck Nate.


	32. 31. Arran Danner

**Arran Danner**

_**Intro**_

"We need backup!" The fnghtened Vektan soldier screamed into his wrist comms, before a gun was placed was placed against his temple. He looked up Into a pair of shades, worn by an emotionless face. ”Who sent you here?" The man asked. "Thomas Sinclair! l-l-I ain't lyin'!" The soldier stammered as his wrist comms were taken. He didn‘t bother to look at what the man was doing to it. "Please, Just don‘t hurt me!" He was still shaking. "Don't worry. This won't hurt.“ He put a bullet through the man's skull. "So what can you tell me about the VSA's plans?" The man asked. “It appears that they were headed towards, ...uh , er, I actually don't know.“ The vonce answered. "Well send me the coordinates and I'll find out what they were after, BlackJack." Danner looked at the dead bodies of VSA Soldiers as he hopped onto an Intruder and took off towards whatever this damned thing was. "Are you sure this is worth it, Danner?" BlackJack asked, unsure of his friend’s motives. "Well, if it means I can get the VSA tearing their hair out over me, then all the better." 

_**Rival Scene** _

Danner walked through the crystallized area. "Are you sure this is the nght place, BlackJack?" He asked. “Positive, Danner." The arms dealer confirmed. "Great, then I Just need to-" 'GROAH!!!" Danner looked in the direction of the noise and saw a man Wlth his back turned. Danner walked over to him. "Can you hear them?" The man asked. "Hear who?" Danner asked. "Oh, you can't hear them either." The man sighed. "How sad, like most people." He then pointed a mini buzzsaw blade at Danner. "You'll have to join the rest then." Danner took out his M82. "I don't think so, whackjob." Danner then spoke to BlackJack. "BlackJack, I'm gonna need all the backup you can give me here." "Affirmative, my good friend." 

_**Outro**_

"Well that's disappointing." Danner sighed as he landed. "All that work and nothing in this war changes, as if that was-" "A different universe?" BlackJack finished his sentence. 'Well, kinda, yeah." Danner said "But then again I suppose It wasn't that bad, I mean I met some of the most powerful oppoenents anyone will ever face, and I won." Danner felt strangley positive. "That's the spirit my friend!" BlackJack laughed. "Believe me when I say this BlackJack. VSA, Helghast, anyone who stands In my way," He started to glow blue. "is going to be too late to regret it." 

_**Moveset**_

Square- Danner stabs at opponents In a two hit combo. 

Square+Left or Right- Danner tackles an opponent to the ground, same effect in the air.

Square+Up- Danner headbutts an opponent, knocking them back and dazing them. When used in the air, Danner will throw an incendiary grenade. 

Square+Down- Danner kicks an opponent to the ground. When used in the air, Danner will shoot at a downward angle with a minigun. 

Triangle- Danner uses an X3JMR to disable opponents electronlc projectiles and equipment. 

Triangle+Left or Right- Danner fires an M82 Assault Rifle, he will fire it continuously for five seconds and then stop to reload. 

Triangle+Up- Danner calls in an Arc Missile, which shocks opponents for small amounts of AP. The Arc Missile will break after being hit. 

Triangle+Down- Danner places a proximity mine. If Danner attempts to place two proximity mines at the same time, one will disappear. 

Circle- Danner cloaks himself using the Ghost Vanguard. Danner will remain hidden until he uses a move or he himself is hit. 

Circle+Left or Right- Danner deploys a carapace, a shield which stops most projectiles. 

Circle+Up- Danner calls In a Mantys Engine which assists Danner in battle, but is extremely fragile and will break after a hit. 

Circle+Down- Danner uses a Vultur, exposing camouflaged enemies. 

_Level 1_

Porcupine- Danner fires a porcupine missile, which temporarily locks on to the closest enemy. 

_Level 2_

VC39 Accelerator- Danner gets a VC39, it will shoot powerful acidic explosives, KO'ing enemies on contact. 

_Level 3_

Sky Fury- Danner summons a Sky Fury Vanguard, which drops bombs on the stage, KO'Ing most enemies. 

_**Author's Note** _

And you were thinking about another gun guy chapter, well not this time! :D That is all the gun guys out of the way. Leave a review, and give yourself a pat on the back for readln thus and making some happy! Until Next Time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really personal one. Everyone was probably wondering who the fuck this was when I wrote it, but I really liked Killzone: Mercenary, probably the best entry in the series, though I haven't played 2. 
> 
> Cutscenes: 8/10  
> Moveset: 5/10  
> Overall: 6/10 Looking back on it, there's no way this guy belongs in PSAS, despite what I would have said. His moveset feels gimicky, but the cutscenes at least are decent.


	33. 32. John Marston

**John Marston**

_**Intro**_

"Man, this is some crazy stuff." John Marston looked at the dead corpses as he rode towards an inn in Mexico. One of the zombies rushed over to him as he was dismounting, screaming and panting, until a bullet flew through it's skull. "John Marston." Said the man who fired the shot. "Landon Ricketts." John said back, and went over to shake hands. "Fancy meetin' you out here." He laughed "It's good to see someone else capable of fighting for themselves." Landon poured himself a drink. John declined. "Yeah, believe me, those who can are few and far between, most of 'em who can't are probably gone by now." John said, taking a seat. "But get a load of this," Landon gulped down his shot. "A Mexican battalion or troops were headed past here, but unfortunatley for them they were ambushed by the brain dead things, and I had to step in to help with my boom bait." He waved a bottle at John. "So only one of them was left when the smoke cleared, and he gave me this." Landon threw a piece of paper over to John. "It's a map." John studied it closely. "Did he say what it leads to?" "Untold power and fame." Landon poured himself another glass. "I'll be damned if I know what it means, but then you came along and so, I thought I'd give it to ya, you'd have more use for it." He stood up and went inside. John decided to follow this trail. "I don't what Ricketts has gotten me into, but I am positive that I can get out!" 

_**Rival Scene** _

"I honestly do not know what the hell kind of a place this is, folks round here sure are rowdy." John remarked. Just then a man jumped down in front of him. "Afternoon sir," John said, hoping to draw a response. The man stood up. "Anything I can help you with?" "I need you out of my way." The man said. He looked strangely like a pirate. "If you plan on progressing further, you need to get through me." He said again. John knew that this man had to be taken care of, reached for his revolver and pointed it at the ruffian. “As a matter of fact I do, and I don't know what makes you so giddy to get to it, but I'm going to find out!“ The man drew two swords. "You should have kept your weapon sheathed." The man growled. "You should have known, that none who have stood against me have won! I am Edward Kenway!" 

_**Outro**_

John rode back to the motel to find Landon. "Hey, look who it is everybody!" Landon threw his arms into the air and laughed. "So John, tell me, what was all the fuss about at a time like this?" John shrugged. "Beats me, but boy there were some people very fussy about it." Landon walked back towards the motel. "So, I guess l'll see you 'round sometime?" Landon asked. "Maybe." John smiled before riding off into the distance on the horse, Death. "Hell, I don't know if I'll see anyone around," John said to himself. "There isn't much room for promise in a world like this, and my little adventure has proven that some people can't be trusted." He then saw a horde of zombies rushing towards him. "But l might be most dangerous of all," He smiled as he and death began to glow blue, and he held his torch high. ready to charge into battle. "I am not a nice person, but I am a very powerful one!" 

_**Moveset**_

Square- John stabs an opponent with his knife. 

Square+Left or Right- John throws a tomahawk. 

Square+ Up- John throws a tomohawk in an arc, this attack can be aimed. 

Square+Down- John beats opponents with a torch. 

Triangle- John fires his Cattleman revolver. Holding down the button will cause John to repeatedly fire the gun until he has to reload. 

Triangle+ Left or Right- John fires his repeater carbine, he can do this seven times in a row until he has to reload. 

Triangle+ Up- John will drink a bottle of snake oil, temporarily increasing his shooting accuracy. 

Triangle+Down- John fires a blunderbuss.

Circle- John lights a stick of dynamite which explodes after 10 seconds. Pressing Square will get John to place it on an enemy if they are standing next to him, pressing triangle will get John to throw the Dynamite and pressing circle will have John place the Dynamite, this move causes enormous knockback. 

Circle+ Left or Right- John ropes in an opponent with his lasso, they are unable to attack him while he does so. 

Circle+ Up- John throws a molitov in an arc, opponents who stand in the fire afterwards will receive damage as well. 

Circle+Down- John deploys a gatling gun which he can fire for as long as he likes, it is a powerful weapon, but John can't move while doing so and if he is hit, he will put the gatling gun away. 

_Level 1_

Tied up- John will immediately hogtie an opponent if they are in front of him. Then John can use any attack on them to KO them. 

_Level 2_

Warhorse of the Apocalypse- John will mount the Death horse and ride him around the stage, KO'ing anyone he touches. 

_Level 3_

Redemption- A cutscene is played in which John opens barn doors. The other characters are shown for John to lock on to using Deadeye. At the end of the cutscene John will fire all his bullets, KO'ing all the players he has tagged the number of times he has tagged them. 

_**Author’s Note**_

Yeah! Red Dead! I don't really have words for this chapter other than it's good to be back after a nice break, thanks for your patience and until next time! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red Dead really was amazing. Back when I first wrote this, I had no idea there would be a Red Dead 2, and I can't really think of a more deserving franchise.
> 
> Cutscenes: 9/10  
> Moveset: 10/10  
> Overall: 9/10 Damn near perfect.I love everything about this chapter, and I mean everything.


	34. 33. Edward Kenway

**Edward Kenway**

_**Intro**_

Pirates fought the British Navy, hoping to get at what they were guarding to little resistance as the ship had been boarded and looted before long. "Alright men," The pirate captain Edward Kenway raised his sword. "Sink this ship!" Shortly afterwards, the pirates were back to sailing the sea. The pirates were taking account for all the gunpowder and construction materials they had brought on board, when somethmg just happened to catch their eyes. "'ere boss," One of them said. "Some map or something." Edward walked down and took the parchment. "Aye, it's a map." The quartermaster, Anne Bonny said, studying the map. “Must've been were those soldiers was headed" The pirate continued. "We should go after it." Anne concluded. "If the navy want It, It's most Ilkely worth checking out." "My thoughts exactly." Kenway took the wheel. 'If it's treasure, then it is going to be a lot. If it's power, it will be the power of 100 men.' Kenway thought. "Full Speed Ahead!" He yelled as the boat calmly sailed towards her next destination. "Just imagine what I could do with things like those." 

_**Rival Scene** _

Edward climbed on top of the hexagonal prisim, looking ahead to stealthily take out anyone lookmg for the treasure. There was someone. A man who looked like a cowboy, but Edward knew was looking for the treasure. He got his blowpipe out and shot a beserker dart at the cowboy. But what happened next was unexpected. The cowboy shot the dart out of the air and turned to Edward, pointing his gun at him he advanced forward. "You mind getting down from there?" Edward jumped down and took out his swords. "Are you here because of that bloody map?" Edward asked "What's it to you?" The cowboy asked. "That treasure is very important to me." Edward advanced towards the cowboy, who raised his gun to Edwards head. “And If you try to stop me. we are going to have a problem, I need it badly." “So you can use it for your own selfish needs?" The cowboy laughed ”Nuh-Uh!" 

_**Outro**_

The Jackdaw sailed the sea as she usually dId, her captain back, all peaceful. "So Captaln' Anne asked 'What dld you find on your little adventure?’ Edward shuddered 'Unspeakable things, they'd put anythmg on the seven seas to shame" "But you pulled through" Anne replied 'and came back With somethlng I hope?" Edward laughed "I almost forgot, what I found was-" "Cap‘n, Man 0' War to the starboard snde'" A pirate yelled ‘Well, you shall see soon enough what It does" He sand, pulling out hIs sword "Get ready men'" He yelled as the ship started to glow blue 'Take no pnsonersl' 

_**Moveset**_

Square- Edward performs a five hit combo with his two swords, opponents will fall to the ground after the fifth hit.

Square+Left or Right- Edward starts slashing wildly at opponents while moving forward. This move, despite being powerful can lead Edward into dangerous situations as he cannot stop easily.

Square+Up- Edward uses his swords to launch an opponent into the air, the second hit will slam them into the ground. 

Square+Down- Edward spins on the ground with his swords, knocking oppponents off their feet. When used in the air, Edward will spin in a circle with the swords. 

Triangle- Edward fires a flintlock pistol, stopping to reload after four shots.

Triangle+Left or Right- Edward fires a rifle. Despite being powerful, it takes a long time to reload. 

Triangle+Up- Edward throws throwing knives in an arc in quick succession. 

Triangle+Down- Edward fires a close range shot with a blunderbuss, causing huge knockback. When used In the air, Edward will shoot straight down. 

Circle- Edward shoots a tranquilizer dart from his blowpipe, temporarily dazing enemies. 

Circle+Left or Right- Edward fires a rope dart, causing damage to an enemy and bringing them closer to him. 

Circle+Up- Edward swings from a rope, kicking anybody In his way. Once he lets go of the rope, a melee attack can be chained to this move. 

Circle+Down- Edward throws a smoke bomb, making him teleport a short distance away from his current location. 

_Level 1_

Silent Kill- Edward will use his hidden blades to silently an opponent who is next to him. 

_Level 2_

KaBoom!- Edward fires a mortar, causing a huge explosion, KO'Ing anyone caught in it. 

_Level 3_

Jackdaw- Edward captains the Jackdaw, which appears in the foreground of the screen. The Jackdaw can fire cannons, mortars, send crew members on stage and deploy exploding barrels, all of which are lethal. 

_**Author's Note** _

Yeah! A great example of a chapter I'd enjoy for this kind of story, one that mixes great combat options wnth interesting rivalries. But that doesn't matter unless you, the reader enjoy it, and I sincerely hope you do, because that is why I write. Thank you so much for making this an achievment of mine! Until Next Time! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved this rivalry at the time, and I still do. Having said that, I didn't know Edward Kenway was a real person.
> 
> Cutscenes: 7/10  
> Moveset: 7/10  
> Overall: 7/10 I feel like I did a good job with the movesets and dialogue but I also worry that I got Edward's character wrong a little. Oh well.


	35. 34. Sir Daniel Fortesque

**Sir Daniel Fortesque**

_**Intro**_

Narrator: Ah, Sir Daniel Fortesque. Dan lay down in his crypt. Having somehow defeated Zarok and banished his dark minions from Gallowmere... he has taken his...improbable...place in the Hall of Heroes. Dan eats with the Heroes of Gallowmere. But after centuries of revelry and mirth, word has come that a new threat gathers in distant lands. One of the Heroes whispers something to Daniel. Zarok, again? Could the evil wizard somehow have returned once more? No, come on. That is ridiculous. Dan ponders what could be the cause of all this. But whatever has caused these creatures to gather together, a true hero is needed to defeat them. Unfortunately, all we have at the moment is a skeletal knight of dubious courage. Dan stood outside the gates to the gra veyard, ready to set off into the unknown. But bravery and folly are often confused, and so is Sir Daniel who sets forth, ready to meet the challenges ahead of him head on, if not exactly jaw on. 

_**Rival Scene** _

The Narrator continued, “Having defeated all the villains he had encountered thus far, the brave knight continued on his quest!" A cyborg dropped down in front of Dan. "What's this? Another scoundrel? Sent by the-" "Shut Up!" The cyborg snapped. "What are you doing here?" The cyborg demanded. "I'm looking for the evil wizard." Dan mumbled. "Speak clearly!" "I. Am. Looking. For. The. Evil. Wizard." Dan mumbled. "Should've moved on while you had the chance.“ The Cyborg raised his sword, drawing the same reaction from Daniel. 

_**Outro**_

Narrator: Sir Daniel has once again successfully defeated those he set out to fight, a result not... wholly unexpected. Dan returned to his crypt. The Kingdom of Gallowmere is safe once again. Dan walked towards his grave. Though was it really ever threatened? Nevertheless, Fortesque regains his weII-deserved place in the Hall of Heroes. Dan goes back to the hall of heroes. And while he hopes this will be the last time he is called back to duty, deep in his... gallant heart, Dan starts to glow blue. he knows this will not be his last adventure!

 _ **Moveset**_

Square- Sir Daniel does two horizontal slashes before doing a large downward slash, knocking enemies down. When used in the air, Sir Daniel does an overhead downward slash with his sword, putting his opponents in heavy knock down. 

Square+ Left or Right- Sir Daniel does a quick thrust with his sword. Can be charged, and charge canceled. 

Square+Up- Sir Daniel does an upward swing of his sword, lifting enemies into the air. 

Square+Down- Sir Daniel rotates his upper body parts while swinging his sword in a circular pattern. When used in the air, Sir Daniel does a very quick downward sword swipe. 

Triangle- Sir Daniel throws a large battle-axe at his enemy and it returns like a boomerang. 

Triangle+Left or Right- Sir Daniel runs forward a short distance, knocking enemies over on impact. 

Triangle+ Up- Sir Daniel takes out a crossbow and fires a shot into the air, shocking foes if they touch it. 

Triangle+ Down- Sir Daniel slams a hammer to the ground, creating a circular-shaped shockwave that launches the enemy into the air. 

Circle- Sir Daniel summons a Golden Shield to use in battle. You can press Circle again to put the shield away. 

Circle+Left or Right- Sir Dan throws a green hand that creates a poisonous gas cloud. Anyone who touches the green hand falls to their knees. 

Circle+Up- Sir Daniel throws a drumstick in an overhead arc. It moves very slowly, and it creates a short explosion. 

Circle+Down- Sir Daniel drinks a green potion, swigs it around his mouth, and spits it out, creating a carpet of fire that stays active for four seconds. 

_Level 1_

Lightning Bolt- This aimable lighting bolt makes quick work on Sir Daniel's enemies. It can be aimed diagonally, straight up, or behind Dan. 

_Level 2_

Golden Chalice- Sir Daniel releases the spirits of his vanquished enemies stored in the Chalice. 

_Level 3_

Anubis Stone- While holding the it, enemies near Sir Daniel are afflicted with its dark energy. Enemies die within 3 seconds of being within its radius. 

_**Author's Note**_

Yay! Medievil! Even though I the unreal 4 engine video was fake, I still hope we get a new Medievil game. Thanks for viewing and Until Next Time! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember when I wrote this chapter, really getting into MediEvil was fun, and yes, no one had any idea that a MediEvil remake was anywhere near on the cards at Sony.


	36. 35. Raiden

_**Intro**_

Raiden stood shrouded in fog. It was quite a stormy day. He had just received word that something, or someone was on the verge of domg somethlng cataclysmic. "My adult life has been spent helping people the best way I know how .. with my sword. It's my job, now training those strong enough to defend themselves, and protecting those who aren't. I'm being sent on another mission. Someone is bringing a bunch of people together. No one knows why, but it doesn't sound good. Not sure they need my help, or want it. But from what I can tell, there‘s a force here bigger than anyone‘s imagined. One way or the other, I'm going to find whoever‘s behind this. I don‘t think hes going to make it easy. Fine by me, I've never Iiked It when things are too easy." 

_**Rival Scene** _

Raiden raised his sword at the skeleton. "What are you?" The skeleton mumbled back. "What?" Raiden asked. The skeleton tried again, unsuccessfully then the skeleton ralsed his sword. "I‘m the hero of Gallowmere!" He mumbled, this time, understandably. Raiden got ready to fight. "Hero or no hero, no one stands against me!" He then lowered his visor, ready to fight this skeletal fiend. 

_**Outro**_

Raiden returned to the same Iocation as before. He stood there, contemplating what had just happened. "The target's been neutralized, and so have those who stood with him, or against me. I don‘t know what good I did there. I guess some people were spared having to deal with itm I'd like to think that was it, the last mission, time to go home. But there's always someone who needs protection. Someone who can't help themselves, someone I can help. As long as they're out there, there will be no end to the flghting." Raiden started to glow blue. "Not sure that's a bad thing. After all, that's what I was built to do." 

_**Moveset**_

Square- Raiden performs a close range attack with his highfrequency blade. Continue to press Square for the full combo to come out. 

Square+Left or Right- Raiden moves forward and cuts. When used in the air, Raiden spins forward, parallel to the ground, slashing enemies in the way. 

Square+Up- Raiden does an upward slash with his blade, launching enemies into the air. 

Square+Down- Raiden performs a jumping overhead slash after moving forward. 

Triangle- Raiden kicks forward with his sword planted in his foot. Continue to press Triangle, then Square, then Triangle again for the full combo to come out. 

Triangle+Left or Right- Raiden does a rapid series of kicks, then knocks opponents away. 

Triangle+Up- Raiden does a flip kick sending opponents up and over his head.

Triangle+Down- Raiden does a 360 degree turning kick. 

Circle- Raiden draws his sword above his head. If any attack connects, he counters With a sword strike that makes enemies fall to their knees. 

Circle+Left or Right- Raiden rushes forward and cuts. 

Circle+Up- Raiden jumps and does a doublefooted stomp. 

Circle+Down- Raiden instantly teleports next to an enemy and cuts. 

_Level 1_

Stormbringer- Raiden does an upside-down spinkick, cutting through surrounding enemies with his blade. 

_Level 2_

Blade Mode- Raiden stuns surrounding opponents with a blast, then follows up with free cuts with his blade. 

_Level 3_

The Box Revengeance!- Raiden's opponents are trapped in cardboard boxes. After Raiden closes his ninja mask, Raiden can then proceed to slash open the boxes to find the other players and eliminate them. Respawned characters retum outside of boxes but can still be taken out with attacks. 

_**Author's Note** _

Hi guys! Sorry about not uploading in some time and the general unfinished state of this chapter, but I've been working on two stories for this and I really haven‘t gotten around to it. But here it is, please forgive me and Until next time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty rushed, yeah. Not much else I can say in that regard.


	37. 36. Megaman X

**Megaman X**

_**Intro**_

X finished off another maverick with his Mega Buster. "That's all of 'em." X looked to his partner, Zero. "So, where to next?" X asked. "Well, there's a capsule over there, so I guess-" X rushed over to it. He knew immediately what it was. He activated the capsule and listened to what Doctor Light had to say. "X, if you are listening to this, there is a place not far from here where you will find the power you need to defeat Sigma." A map flashed up on the screen. "Scan this map and it will lead you to the power." X scanned it and turned to Zero. "I guess we know where we're going now." Zero shrugged. "I'll go alone." X readied his arm cannon. "Someone needs to stay behind to fight the Mavericks." "Well, Okay." Zero sighed. "Good luck, X." 

_**Rival Scene** _

X scanned the area ahead of him, and found signs of life. X rushed over to see what was there, to find a man in a suit of sorts. "Where did you get armour like that?" X asked. "Hey buddy, I should ask the same thing to you." The human answered. "Who are you?" "Maverick Hunter X." X replied. "I'm here to destroy all Mavericks at any costs. "Look, there are no Mavericks here." The man calmly stated. "Just turn back and go home" X raised his Mega Buster. "So you must work for Sigma too!" He watched as the human took out his own weapon. "Seriously, who is Sigma?" He asked. "You know exactly who he is!" X yelled. "People like you," The human continued "Are dangerous. I'm not going to let you get away so you can harm more people!" X had enough, even if his protocols didn't. "I can't let you get in my way! Not while I'm still standing!" 

**_Outro_**

"X, you're back!" Zero sheathed the Z-Blade. "What did you see out there?" "It was like nothing I've ever seen before, I don't know how Dr. Light knew about this, there were some real freaks out there, probably working for Sigma." "Well, speaking of Sigma, we still have to bring him down." Zero got the Z-Blade ready again, just as a horde of mavericks attempted to attack the two. "He isn't gonna know what hit him!" X smiled as he and Zero started to glow blue. The two then began to eliminate the mavericks that stood between them and Sigma. 

_**Moveset**_

Square- X stabs using the Z Blade. 

Square+ Left or Right- X fires his Mega Buster, this attack can be charged for a more powerful hit, but it can be suppressed easily. 

Square+ Up- X fires the Tri-Thunder, once up, once forward and once downwards. 

Square+ Down- X uses the Z-Blade to sweep opponents off their feet. 

Triangle- X uses the Yammar Option, causing robotic bugs to circle him. Pressing Triangle again will have them fire. However, the bugs can be destroyed. 

Triangle+ Left or Right- X fires the aiming laser, which does what it says on the tin. 

Triangle+ Up- X fires the Sonic Slicer straight up.

Triangle+ Down- X fires the Spin Wheel. Avoiding the wheel on it's return trip can maximize its damage. 

Circle- X uses the Magnet Shield, slowly drawing metallic enemies (Raiden, Isaac Clarke, etc.) towards him. However this also draw some projectiles towards him, which may harm him as he isn't invulnerable. 

Circle+ Left or Right- X Fires Shotgun Ice, freezing opponents. 

Circle+ Up- X uses the Storm Tornado. This attack does not deal any damage, but can block any attack from above. 

Circle+ Down- X uses the Metal Anchor, this will bounce around the stage for a while before exploding. 

_Level 1_

Gravity Well- X uses the Gravity Well, causing immense pressure to pile on opponents around him until they are KO'ed. 

_Level 2_

Zero Chance- Zero appears. The player takes control of him. Zero doesn't have any ranged attacks and instead is fully reliant on the Z-Blade, but it is lethal. 

_Level 3_

Ultimate Armour- X equips the Ultimate Armour, giving him lethal weapons and flight. 

_**Author's Note**_

Another chapter down, 28 more characters to go now, I can't believe it. over halfway done and still going strong, thanks for reading, guys. This is my most viewed fanfiction now, which is my very own personal achievment. Until Next Time! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my most controversial pick. X is in pretty good running to be in SSB, but I picked him for this. Tbh, I'm not too fussed about changing that pick either. Zero might be better but I would like a Megaman rep from the X series.
> 
> Cutscenes: 6/10  
> Moveset: 9/10  
> Overall: 7/10 The rivalry was hard and kind of forced, but aside from that I really liked the moveset and the cutscenes weren't awful.


	38. 37. Isaac Clarke

**Isaac Clarke**

_**Intro** _

Isaac and Ellie wre searching through space for Tau Volantis. "Anyone tracking us?" Ellie asked. "No, and it looks like-yeah, there it is, the Tau-AUGH!" Isaac dropped to the ground, grunting. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Ellie asked, rushing to Isaac's side. Isaac stood up. "l just saw.. a fight, creatures and people, all fighting. And then-" "It doesn't matter, Isaac." Ellie cut him off. "We know now where the markers, necromorphs, the answers to all of these lies hide." Ellie wasn't so sure. "I don't know, Isaac. The Tau Volantis is where the problem lies." "No." Isaac shook his head. "I know that this problem needs to be dealt with, and soon." Isaac got his plasma cutter ready. "I'll try to catch up with you if I can, stay on course." Isaac got ready to leave, and exterminate the problem! 

_**Rival Scene**_

Isaac walked through the crystallized area. "Ellie, it's me. I haven't been able to raise you on the communicator since I arrived here. Still, it's important this gets to you. There's a power here, unlike any l've seen before. It seems to be flowing from a single source. Maybe that's also the source of the Markers, source of the necromorphs, of... everything that's gone on." He then saw a humanoid creature walk across the area. "Hey, buddy?" The robot turned. "Can you tell me where I am?“ "I'm afraid not.“ The robot answered "What are you doing out here anyway? I can tell that you're a human." "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Isaac reached for his Plasma Cutter. "It means that you shouldn‘t be here, for your own safety." The robot continued "I have to keep going, whether you like it or not!" Isaac raised his Plasma Cutter at the robot "Sir, lower your weapon!" The robot raised his own weapon. "Or I will be authorized to open fire!" Isaac had no doubt in his mind now, this robot was a danger to himself and others. Take him out! 

_**Outro**_

Isaac returned. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever make it back." Ellie smiled "For a while, I wasn't so sure myself." Isaac said, taking a seatm "What'd you find? Any link to the Markers?" Ellie asked "No. Nothing like that. No necromorphs, no Markers." Isaac shook his head "There are things out there, stuff you and I haven't even dreamed of. Not all of them bad." Isaac explained. "I haven't seen much good myself, neither have you." Ellie reminded him "What I've seen... what we gained... is power. The power to do things, to..." "To do what?" Ellie asked "I don't know," The space ship started to glow blue "But l have a feeling, that it’s going to make this trip a whole lot more interesting." 

_**Moveset**_

Square- Isaac fires his Plasma Cutter. 

Square+ Left or Right- Isaac swings the Plasma Cutter at foes. 

Square+ Up- Isaac swings the Plasma Cutter upwards, lifting opponents into the air. 

Square+ Down- Isaac fires into the ground with the Plasma Cutter, creating a small explosion. 

Triangle- Isaac fires a stasis blast, freezing enemies. 

Triangle+ Left or Right- Isaac fires a Force Gun. 

Triangle+ Up- Isaac fires a Chain Gun into the air. 

Triangle+ Down- Isaac fires his Afterburner into the ground. 

Circle- Isaac fires a Bouncing Bola, this is an aimable attack and will rebound off any walls it hits. 

Circle+ Left or Right- Isaac deploys a Suspended Ripper, which will keep moving for a while, causing damage. 

Circle+ Up- Isaac throws an incendiary grenade into the air. 

Circle+ Down- Isaac places a detonator which works like a proximity mine. 

_Level 1_

Strategic Shot- Isaac fires a stasis shot, and then overcharges his Plasma Cutter for an aimable shot. 

_Level 2_

Kinesis Burst- Isaac releases an overcharged burst of kinesis that sends nearby oppenents flying. 

_Level 3_

Dead Space- Isaac blasts open a hatch on a ship that sucks Isaac and all opponents into the vaccuum of space. Everyone but Issac will helplessly float as Isaac flies around and shoots at them. There will also be flying debris that enemies can hide behind but there will also be mines that could be used against them. 

_**Author's Note** _

Why, hello there! Don't worry, I'm not dead yet. just trying to balance out my plans. If you think l should pay more attention to this fanfic, let me know, please! Thanks for reading, Until Next Time! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another PSAS original character, still a few more to come amazingly.


	39. 38. Geralt

**Geralt of Rivia**

_**Intro**_

"Geralt." No movement. "Geralt!" Nothing. "GERALT!" Geralt got up. "Are you aIright?" Vessamir asked. "I don't know." Geralt said, grabbing his swords. "I had a strange dream." "About what?" "A gathering aII different creatures and people, nothing like I've ever seen before, all fighting against each other, as puppets of a more powerful being." Geralt explained. "Well, it was just a dream." Vessamlr assured. “I dont think so." Vessamir stopped. "I can sense it." Geralt pointed Far beyond the horizon. "I don't suppose your going?" Vessamir asked. “Of course I am, wish me luck." Geralt mounted his horse and set off into the distance. ”I have to make this quick." Geralt said to hlmself. "I have more pressing matters to attend to, but, what could be drawing so many creatures to one place? I'II have to see.“ 

_**Rival Scene** _

Geralt walked across the crystallized area. There was something here, "I can definitely sense the source of the problem nearby, it's just a matter of when I reach it now." That was when his Witcher senses kicked in. A shot was fired and Geralt rolled out of the way. "Don't move." A man with a futunstlc device pointed at him ordered. "Is there a problem here?" Geralt asked. The man simply waved his weapon in Geralt's direction. "Who are you?" GeraIt continued. "None of your business," The man told him "I have no business with a haIf-breed Iike you!" Geralt cast the Quen sign. "You're one of the superstitious kind then, yes?" "I‘m warning you, don't move!" The man yelled. Geralt advanced towards the man. He opened fire, but stopped when Geralt was unfazed, thanks to Quen. "Do you know why I carry around two swords?" GeraIt asked. "One, is for monsters. The other, that one is for other humans." He took out his steel sword. 'Although, I'm not quite sure which one I should use against you." 

_**Outro**_

”That sounds like quite an anomaly." Vessamir said as Geralt finished his tale. They had since found an inn to spend the night in, giving Geralt plenty of time to tell hid story "It was probably the most demanding trial I‘ve ever come up against." Geralt said. "But we've got more pressing matters at hand, the Wild Hunt, namely." "Ah yes," Vessamir agreed. "But this won't be so easy, Geralt." "I didn‘t sign up for the job because it was." Geralt countered. “Oi, Witcher!" Geralt turned to the crowd of bandits that had entered. "Get out right now or I'll put you out meself!" Geralt stood up "You really should learn to keep your mouth shut." Geralt started to glow blue. "But soon, you won't have to worry about that." He raised his fists at the bandits, the Butcher of Blaviken, the White Wolf, Geralt of Rivia.

 _ **Moveset**_

Square- Geralt slashes quickly with his sword. 

Square+Left or Right- Geralt performs a heavy slash with his sword. 

Square+Up- Geralt slashes into the air with his sword, holding the button will have Geralt toss his other sword into the air, In a finesse combo style. 

Square+Down- Geralt slams his sword onto the ground. 

Triangle- Geralt fires his crossbow, stopping to reload after every shot. 

Triangle+Left or Right- Geralt uses Igni to cast fire in front of him, dealing huge damage to anyone hit. 

Triangle+Up- Geralt throws a grapeshot bomb in an arc dealing huge damage. 

Triangle +Down- Geralt throws a Dragon‘s Dream bomb, causing it to erupt in flames upon contact with a foe. 

Circle- Geralt uses the Quen Sign, temporarily preventing knockback. 

Circle+Left or Right- Geralt casts the Axii sign, dazing foes. This attack will take 10 seconds to recharge. 

Circle+Up- Geralt tosses an orion, he can toss these in quick succession but they will not deal knockback damage. 

Circle+Down- Geralt casts the Yrden Sign, temporanly imobilizing any opponent trapped in it initially. 

_Level 1_

Decapitation- Gerart will bring an opponent to their knees with a slash of his sword, he then follows up with a decapitatlng slash. 

_Level 2_

Suicide- Geralt casts 3 Axii signs which will chase his opponents, forcing them to kl” themselves. 

_Level 3_

The Wild Hunt- The Wild Hunt appear and freeze the stage, freezing Geralt's opponents, and giving him one hit KO's. 

_**Author’s Note** _

Two chapters in one day! I'm back Baby! I've been playing a lot of the Witcher 3 lately and it's easy to see why, it‘s an immersive experience, and I still haven't gotten past the third chapter! Hope you enjoyed reading, Until Next Time! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked this idea at the time, but looking back on it, Geralt probably shouldn't have been here.
> 
> Cutscenes: 7/10  
> Moveset: 8/10  
> Overall: 8/10 A very well done chapter, but I can't help but feel this was an impulse pick, made without much thought.


	40. 39. Sir Galahad

_Intro_

"Galahad?" "What?" Sir Galahad answered. 'Well, I just wondered, what are you going to do now?" Tesla asked. "The knights want you dead, so do a lot of people." "I know Tesla. What I did, It didn‘t go unnoticed." Galahad remarked, looking to his left and seeing his face on a wanted poster. "There's more." Tesla added. "Queen Victoria herself wants you." Galahad laughed. "You're pulling my leg." Galahad told him. “Just you wait and see." Tesla said. ‘Sir Galahad of the Knights of the Round Table!" A group of soldiers stopped him. "Her Majesty Wishes to speak to you." Galahad complied. "Enter." Galahad approached the Queen. "Your majesty." Galahad made a mock bow to show what little respect he had for the order of knights that had betrayed him. "Sir Galahad, this is urgent!" The Queen snapped. "I have a mission for you, your entire empire depends on it's success." "To be frank, your Majesty, I have little respect for an empire that betrayed me so quickly, so I'll have to decline." "Let me finish." Galahad sighed. "There seems to be a threat, greater than Lycans, or any other beasts that have plagued this world. You are the only knight I trust with this task as you saw past the corruption of the Order." "I beg your pardon?" Galahad was surprised. "They have all been relieved of their duties on a rather permanent basis." Galahad felt much more different about this task now. "You have my word your majesty, explain to me the details." After a briefing, Galahad retutned to Tesla. "What did her Majesty want with you anyway?" Tesla asked. "A job," Galahad responded. "And I accepted It, without a tinge of regret." 

_Rival Scene_

Galahad couldn't believe what he was seeing, talking animals, superheroes, and things that were just plain weird. But he then saw a man wIth two swords, he looked like a knight, but that didn't mask his most distinctive feature, his eyes. The weren't natural. "Halt." Galahad raised his pistol at the man. "What do you want?" The man asked, surprised by this sudden assault. "Turn back, to where you once came." Galahad ordered. "Are you okay? You sure don't sound it." The man continued. "You're the one who isn't okay, with eyes like that." 'You're one of the superstitious kind aren't you?" The man questioned. Galahad fired. The bullet ricocheted of the man. "Bad move." The man said, raising his sword. "I'm gonna make sure you don't move again." 

_Outro_

"Excellent work Galahad." Queen Vrctona congratulated him. "You are hereby pardoned, and rewarded of course, for your troubles." "Thank you, your Majesty.” Galahad bowed, sincerely this time. "All is well that ends well, eh, Galahad?" Tesla asked. "Come and see me in Hyde Park, bring your gadgets too." Galahad told him. "So what do you want with these?" Tesla asked. "I can make them more powerful than you could possibly imagine." The machines started to glow blue and spark into Iife. "Wow!" Tesla could only stand back and watch. "I do not know what you found out there, Sir Galahad, but whatever it is, keep it up!" 

_Moveset_

Square- Galahad punches opponents In a three hit combo. 

Square+Left or Right- Galahad fires his pistol.

Square+Up- Galahad performs an uppercut. 

Square+Down- Galahad hides behind a crate and is able to fire from cover in this state, but he can be taken out from behind. 

Triangle- Galahad fires his M85 Automatisch. 

TriangIe+Left or Right- Galahad fires the M86/FL Thermite Rifle Magnesium shot, which wiII burn through shields. 

Triangle+Up- Galahad fires a crossbow, a powerful shot which can interrupt almost any attack.

Triangle+Down- Galahad fires his sniper rifle, a shot which travels the full way across the stage. 

Circle- Galahad detonates all the bombs on stage. 

Circle+Left or Right- Galahad fires a bomb from the detonator, there can be up to fIve bombs in play at any time. 

Circle+Up- Galahad tosses a fragmentation grenade in an arc. It will explode 5 seconds after being activated, Galahad can hold onto it, but it can explode in his hand and stun him.

Circle+Down- Galahad fires a cloud of air with the Essex M2, pushing opponents away from him. 

_Level 1_

Coach Gun- Galahad fires his Three Crown Coach Gun, which has a short blast range, but cannot be interrupted. 

_Level 2_

Arc Gun- Galahad fires a thunder shot from the Arc Gun, KO'Ing foes trapped in its large arcs. 

_Level 3_

T829 Cannon- Galahad acquires the Cannon, With unlimited ammo and lethal shots. 

_**Author's Note** _

From a game I played a lot of to a game that I didn‘t play at all, Galahad actually had a pretty good selection of weapons, without him faIIing into "Gun guy” category. I liked the idea of him fighting Geralt, both from altemate realities, both fight monsters with advanced weaponry, Galahad with his seience weapons and Geralt with his Witcher signs and senses. I really hope you enjoy reading, this is now my most viewed fanfic. I really want to thank everyone who reads, for filling me With the will to keep on going, until next time! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back after a long hiatus. Kinda divided on whether or not I would have an Order:1886 rep in this game anymore given how much that game sucks ass, but hey, he's got cool guns.


	41. 40. Heihachi Mishima

_lntro_

Deep in the forests of Japan, there stood one man, a martial artist. Heihachi Mishima. A man who struck fear into the hearts of many. For years, he had tried and tried again, to create a formula to stay young forever Finally, after all those years of research. The formuIa has been perfected. And the results are astounding. "Ah, to be young again! The whole world looks brand new and is mine for the taking. And now I have the chance to test my abilities, to push myself harder than ever before. My pathetic family and their weaknesses will have to wait. Warriors, the likes of whom I've never encountered before, stand ready to fight. But are they ready for the new Heihachi Mishima?" They weren't. 

_Rival Scene_

Heihachi slammed his foot on the ground in disgust. 'lmbeciles!" He yelled. ”That's all I‘ve come across so far, utter Imbeciles." He stopped and turned. There stood a man with dark olive skin, wearing a luchador mask. "A luchador?" Heihachi scoffed. "Pathetic." The man didn‘t move. "Stand aside, fool." The man didn‘t move. "You should have moved when you had the chance! Now, I shall have to teach you a lesson in respect which you won't forget in a hurry!" That was when the luchador got into a fighting stance. "I see I haven't gotten through to you just yet.” Heihachi murmured. "Let's hope this isn't just a waste of time." 

_Outro_

Heihachi returned to the forest. He thought nothing of the fights he had fought, only focusing on what lay ahead. "We performed better than I could ever imagined. The formula has given me reflexes and strength I haven't felt since the prime of my youth. I am a young man again. The fire that burned within me now burns even stronger. All my old strength has returned. But that's not all. The formula must have changed me in other ways, I now possess a power like no other." Heihachi started to glow blue and flex his muscles. Soon the world will witness the true power of Heihachi Mishima!" 

_Moveset_

Square- Heihachi performs a three-hit punch combo that knocks enemies away. 

Square+Left or Right- Heihachi steps forward and strikes the opponent with his palm, knocking them over. 

Square+Up- Heihachi performs the devastating Demon Uppercut. 

Square+Down- Heihachi spins forward and strikes with his fists, knocking enemies over. 

Triangle- Heihachi performs a roundhouse kick forwards. 

Triangle+Left or Right- Heihachi hops a little and does a forward kick, sweeping enemies. 

Triangle+Up- Heihachi performs the Tsunami Kick, the first one kicking the face, the next one coming down on the head. 

Triangle+Down- Heihachi swings his leg in an overhead arc, stomping the ground and knocking down enemies in its vicinity. When used in the air, Heihachi does a flip, attacking with his legs. This knocks down enemies along with Heihachi. 

Circle- Heihachi performs a Stonehead headbutt, causing huge knockback damage. 

Circle+Left or Right- Heihachi performs the Demon Slayer, punching left and right, then following up with a powerful backfist. 

Circle+Up- Heihachi performs the Dragon Uppercut. 

Circle+Down- Heihachi spins forward and strikes with his fists, knocking enemies over. 

_Level 1_

Lightning Hammer- Heihachi stomps his foot and smashes down his forearm simultaneously, knocking out anyone in front of him. 

_Level 2_

Kuma Tag Team!- Kuma appears and follows fighters to attack them with claws, fart and body bounces until time expires and he begins dancing. 

_Level 3_

Rockets Away!- Everyone is attached to a launching rocket and are fired into space while Heihachi watches and laughs maniacally. 

_**Author's Note** _

Yes, I have changed Heihachi's fighting style, I don't know why, I just thought in PSASBR his fighting style kinda sucked, although he realIy doesn‘t have a lot of options. Hope you enjoy reading, cause I enjoy writing, until next time! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously regret changing Heihachi's moveset. God I was a dumbass.


	42. 41. Juan Aguacate

_Intro_

Juan sank his head. He wasn't fast enough. He felt worthless. It was too late now. EI Presidente‘s daughter was dead. He couldn't even find her in the World of the Dead. All that existed was her lifeless body in the world of the living. Footsteps. Juan turned around. It was the Weregoat. "Hey, Juan," Juan turned back. "It's okay man." The goat turned into a feeble old man. "We found a way to resurrect her." Juan looked at the old man. ”My cousin‘s sister's nephew‘s grandchild's second cousin‘s-" Juan gave hum a 'Really?' look. "Well, anyway, there's a fighting tournament happening somewhere far away, and I really think that you can beat the shi-errrr, living daylights out of everyone else there!" Juan got up and ran into the distance, almost in the blink of an eye. "Hey Hombre! Don't you want directions? The old man sighed. "Oh well, youth these days...“ 

_Rival Scene_

Juan ran through the crystallized area. So many thoughts were racing through his mind. A chance to be with the one he loved again. A chance at redemption for not being quick enough. Too many thoughts circled his head, he didn't notice until he ran straight into another man. The man began to yell at him in Japanese. "What do you think you're doing?! Running in circles like that!" The man got into a fighting stance 'Maybe I‘ll have to beat the sense into you!" Juan didn't understand, but he understood enough to know that this man wanted to fight. A fight he should have then! Juan cracked his knuckles. For El Presidente's daughter! 

_Outro_

'Hey Hombre, your back!" The old man opened his arms for a hug, before he was bowled out of the way by Juan. "Not so fast!" The old man stopped him. "All this, just for one girI?" Juan looked puzzled. "You aren't even going to thank me?" Juan facepalmed and went to shake hands with the old man. "Please Juan, don‘t smash anymore Olmec statues, and in return, your mother will become strictly off limits." Juan nodded and went to claim his prize. Would it work? Could Juan really bring someone back from the dead? He took a deep breath and started to glow blue. He could only hope. 

_Moveset_

Square- Juan performs a basic three hit combo. 

Square+Left or Right- Juan performs a more powerful punch, which cannot be chained with other attacks. This move can be charged. 

Square+Up- Juan performs the Luchador Lift. 

Square+Down- Juan performs the Downercut. 

Triangle-Juan throws a cactus grenade which is accurate and can be aimed by holding down Triangle. 

Triangle+ Left or Right- Juan throws random objects at people (Chests, goats and Imps to name a few).

Triangle+ Up- Juan smashes a piñata, sending pieces of debris flying into opponents. 

Triangle+ Down- Juan transforms into a chicken. In this form, Juan is not as strong and can only peck opponents, but is much more nimble and can dodge a lot of attacks. Pressing these buttons again will make Juan return to normal. 

Circle- Juan performs an Olmec Headbutt. 

Circle+ Left or Right- Juan performs a Dashing DerpDerp 

Circle+ Up- Juan performs a Rooster Uppercut. 

Circle+ Down- Juan performs a Frog Slam. 

X (While next to a wall)- Juan will grab onto a wall, meaning he can perform the Goat Climb.

X + Up (While on a wall)- Juan performs the Goat Climb. 

_Level 1_

Agave Farmer- Juan throws an agave plant a short distance, KO'ing anyone hit by the plant. 

_Level 2_

Goat Fly- Juan grabs onto the nearest wall and goat flies to the other side of the stage, KO'ing anyone in his way.

_Level 3_

I Am ALIVE!- Juan sends all the other fighters to the world of the dead, making them black silhouettes of themselves. Anything he attacks during this period gets KO'ed.

 _ **Author’s Note**_

I have like 20 more chapters left, I think? It's been a long way here, but I still have to finish this. Just 23 more to go! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juan has since had another game which I have yet to play, I'll be looking at it for moeveset improvements tho, since Guacamelee was such a great game!


	43. 42. Delsin Rowe

_Intro_

Delsin stood back to admire his work. "I love you brother," He said solemnly "and I‘m sure gomg to miss you." He sighed. Then his phone rang. "Hello?" "Hey kid.'" Delsin felt rage burning Inside him. Hank Daughtry. The reason for his brother's death. "I thought I told you to get Iost!" Delsin gritted his teeth. "I have, I promise, i-it‘s just....somethin‘ here you have to see!". Delsin arrived where Hank told him to go. "You see it?" The man himself walked over to Delsin. "A portal?" Delsin asked. "Where's it go?" "I don't know kid, but I saw some pretty incredible stuff in there, Iike conduits, 'cept stronger." Hank explained. Delsin thought to himself. 'Was it worth the risk?‘ "I ain't Iyin‘. Jus' see for yourself!" "That's alright," Delsin murmured. "I beIieve you." He then jumped into it. 

_Rival Scene_

Delsin strolled across the crystallized area, humming to himseIf, idIy swinging his chain around. 'Man, I dont know what Hank saw in here." Delsin laughed. "Whatever he took to be a 'threat', maybe you beautiful?" Delsin thrust his chain in the direction of a woman standing on top of the hexagonal columns The woman then started to fIy! As if that wasn‘t crazy enough, she landed on the side of the pillar, she didnt hit it and bounce off, she didn't grab onto a ledge. She just stood completely parallel to the ground, like a weird superhero. It then crossed Delsin's mind. 'A Conduit!' “Woah!" Delsin stood back as the woman landed on the ground. "Pretty neat ..trick there." The woman then started to speak in some weird sounding language, but Delsin found himself understanding everything. "I don't want any trouble here," She spoke sternly. "And I don't either, I just want your powers." "What?!" The woman looked at him as if he had three heads. "You can't just 'have' my powers!" Delsin sighed. "I'm sorry, but it‘s for a good cause." “I don't care what it‘s for, even if I wanted to, I can‘t just do that." Delsm sighed again. "Oh, come on lady!" Then he turned his back to her. "How about you and me have a littIe duel, if I win, I get your powers." Delsin proposed “And if I win?" The woman asked. "I won‘t bother you anymore." Delsin felt a crooked smiIe form at the side of his Iip as smoke flared from his hands. This was going to be fun!

_Outro_

"What‘d I tell ya kid? Just like that and now you're way powerful!" Delsin nodded. "Yeah, thanks Hank." He looked down at his hands, "There were some real creeps out there. If y'know what I mean." "BeIieve you me, I know. Where're you headed now?" Delsm asked 'Home, to my daughter, she‘s probably been wonderin‘ where I've been for so long." "You're not gomg anywhere!" DUP sirens wailed and advanced towards the two "Hank, run!" Hank didn't think twice. "Oh, please, I beg of you, dont hurt me." Delsin raised his hands mockingly. "Just stay where you are!'" A voice ordered. "Don‘t you know who I am?" Delsin asked. ”We know all too well who you are, Delsin Rowe!" The voice answered back. Delsin started to laugh and glow blue at the same time. "Clearly you dont know me well enough!" 

_Moveset_

Square- Delsin hits opponents with his chain in a three hit combo. 

Square+Left or Right- Delsin performs a powerful hit with his chain that can be charged for an even more powerful hit. 

Square+Up- Delsin uses his chain to Iift opponents into the air.

Square+Down- Delsin smashes down on the ground with his chain, this attack can be charged for a more powerful hit. 

_Smoke Power_

Triangle- Delsin fires small blasts of smoke from his hands. 

Triangle+Left or Right- Delsin transforms into smoke and travels a short distance away from the location he stood in, incapacitating any opponents in his way. 

Triangle+Up- Delsin dashes through a vent and appears again above the vent, useful for avoiding attacks. 

Triangle+Down- Delsin drops a smoke bomb, stunning enemies. 

_Neon Power_

Triangle- Delsin fires neon bullets in quick succession. 

Triangle+Left or Right- Delsin fires neon shots that explode on contact wnth enemies. 

Triangle+Up- Delsin lobs neon bombs into the air, suspending enemies in the air. 

Triangle+Down- Delsm light dashes, allowing him to scale walls and travel at fast speeds, he cannot be attacked In this state, but cannot attack. 

_Video Power_

Triangle- Delsin fires a video torrent, a single continuous beam which reaches short-mid range but causes minimum damage. 

Triangle+Left or Right- Delsin summons an Angel and a Demon to fight for him, they are fragile, but versatile. 

Triangle+Up- Delsin sprouts a pair of wings and flies at a diagonal upwards angle, headbutting foes out of the way. 

Triangle+Down- Delsin activates the Shroud of Invisibility, he can attack and remain invisible, but it will wear off when he is attacked. He can also be revealed by specific attacks. 

_Concrete Power_

Triangle- Delsin will reach out and attempt to grab an opponent. Should he grab onto someone, he will use concrete to freeze them in place, this is powerful, but requires accuracy and time to use. 

Triangle+Left or Right- Delsin fires concrete shrapnels, these are more powerful than Delsin‘s other attacks but they lack range. 

Triangle+Up- Delsin encases himself in concrete and slams down on the ground, dealing massive damage. 

Triangle+Down- Delsin encases himself in a concrete shield, making him invulnerable to anything except explosives.

Circle- Delsin Switches to Smoke power 

Circle+Left or Right- Delsin switches to Neon Power. 

Circle+Up- Delsin switches to Concrete Power.

Circle+Down- Delsin switches to Video Power. 

_Level 1_

Bloodthirsty Blade- Delsin jumps out of the way of a large video blade, KO'Ing all enemies who touch it.

_Level 2_

Neon Singularity- Delsin creates a Neon Vortex, sucking enemies in. Should they be sucked in, at the end of the attack the vortex will explode, KO'ing all who were trapped. If standing far away enough, this attack can be avoided. 

_Level 3_

Orbital Drop- Delsin leaps high into the air, before devilishly grinning at the camera and dropping back down, KO'ing everyone. 

_**Author's Note** _

Delsin could've easily been replaced with Fetch but I wanted another character like this who could fight with different movesets, like Toro. Leave a review, Until next time! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the chapters that I'm still happy with years later. It was tough to decide whether or not I wanted all of Delsin's powers to be seperate but I think I made the right call.


	44. 43. Kat

_Intro_

"Gade, I feel I am gaining more control of these powers!" Kat flew in through the roof of Gade's grotto. "Maybe it‘s just the illusion of control? Or of power? And if we lose one, we gain more of the other." The old man said, not even looking up from the book he was reading. "More? More Power? Imag£ne how easily I could defeat the Nevi, protect Hekseville." Kat looked concerned. "Mmm. Many things can be done with power. It can be dangerous. Maybe that depends on who is looking for it." Gade spoke as if he was telling the time. Kat shook her head. "I don't care if they're truly dangerous, someone has to stop them! Can you take me to this place?" Gade stood up. "I can only show you how to get there. After that, everything depends on you." He pulled back his cloak to reveal a portal to another dimension. It didn‘t surprise Kat though, nothing could surprise her at this point, and so she jumped in and was ready to prevent the power from falling into the hands of those who would wish to do wrong with it. 

_Rival Scene_

Kat observed carefully from the tops of the hexagonal columns, watching the man with energy radiating out of his hands. "Dusty, look." Kat pointed. "He could be a Nevi." Dusty hissed at the man with the leather jacket and beanie. Kat charged in with a Gravity Kick. The man turned at just the right moment and vanished before her eyes. 'Wh-what?!" Kat looked around frantically. "I didn‘t imagine that, did I?" "Nope." Kat turned to face the man. "Quite an entrance I gotta say, most people would say 'hello". He smiled "I'm sorry, I Just thought-“ "You don‘t have to be sorry." The man cut her off and reached for her hands. "I just want some of this power." Kat was shocked, he must have been a Nevi!" "Sorry. but I can‘t just give you my powers! That's not the way it works!" Kat backed away from the guy. "You obviously haven't met me, but that IS the way it works." The man started to radiate an orange and black aura. "And Im going to show you, whether you believe me or not!" Kat immediately retaliated "Make me!" She yelled, activating her gravity powers. 

_Outro_

"Was I wrong to worry?" Gade asked as Kat re-entered the grotto. Kat smiled. "I‘m not sure about that. You were right about it being dangerous. The people who were there, some of them just wanted the power or what it could get for them. Others just seemed to want to hurt people." She looked away. "And now this power belongs to you.", Gade asked, returning to his book. "I haven't changed, Gade I‘m the same girl I was before I left." Kat was immediately proven wrong as she started to glow blue. "Well, maybe I've changed a little, but my heart hasn't. If anything, I'm just going to be that much better at protecting everyone!"

 _Moveset_

Square- Kat does three quick kicks, knocking the enemy Into the air. When used in the air, Kat knees the opponent in midair, then dashes forwards and does it again.

Square+Left or Right- Kat does a side kick with decent range, launching enemies away. When used in the air, Kat does a diving kick going downwards slowly at a shallow angle. 

Square+Up- Kat does a backflip kick, sending the enemy into the air. If square is held, Kat follows the launched opponent. 

Square+Down- Kat does a quick frontflip, slamming her leg into the ground after. 

Triangle- Kat shoots up off the ground, taking opponents with her. When used in the air, Kat spins around with her foot held out, hitting everyone nearby. 

Triangle+Left or Right- Kat does a flying forwards kick. 

Triangle+Up- Kat jumps high, catching an enemy in midair and slammlng them down to the ground. 

Triangle+Down- Kat slides along the ground, ducking most projectiles, when used in the air, Kat dives downwards with a kick similar to the Gravity Kick.

Circle- Kat summons three pieces of debris to float around her. Pressing Circle again will shoot one debris piece at a time until all three are gone. 

Circle+Left or Right- Kat dashes forwards, quickly gaining speed and shredding anything in her way. Aimable with the d-pad or the left analog stick.

Circle+Up- Kat repels all nearby enemies by manipulating gravity.

Circle+Down- Kat attracts nearby enemies by manipulating gravity. 

X+Left or Right- Kat flies forward in a fashion similar to the Boots of Hermes dash, when used near a wall, Kat attaches to a wall nearby. She can crouch and block when attached. 

X+X- Kat flies upward. Can also be done diagonally.

X+Down- Kat flies downward. Can also be done diagonally. 

_Level 1_

Gravity Crush- Kat steals an orb of energy from an opponent and destroys it, killing the opponent and any other opponents in the vicinity. 

_Level 2_

GraVIty Typhoon- Kat fires two volleys of tracking, stalactite-like projectiles.

 _Level 3_

Gravity Panther- Kat merges herself with Dusty, and transforms into a panther-like creature. She attacks by slashing with claws and create a gravitational vortex. She is also able to freely fly around the stage, even to the point of flying off-screen. 

_**Author's Note** _

Hi guys! Another chapter out of the way, but I need help for Arc's chapter. Does anyone know any good movesets for him? I‘ve never played the games and the wikia wasn't any help. Leave your suggestions in reviews. Thanks for the help, I really appreciate it! Until Next Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this rivalry. Having since played Gravity Rush 2 I would change some things here but I still think the OG moveset is damn good.


	45. 44. Joel & Ellie

_Intro_

Joel walked back to his home in Jackson. It had been a nice, uneventful day, and he was looking forward to getting home, although he was never able to look at Ellie the same way after a year ago. He sighed and opened the door. "Ellie?" No answer. Joel walked into the kitchen. "Ellie!" No answer. "ELLlE!" No answer again. Joel spent the next ten minutes running around the house looking for Ellie. He opened the door to the basement and walked down the steps. "Joel?" Joel sighed in relief. "Ellie, don't scare me like that, ever." Joel turned to face the young teenager. "Can you explain something to me?" Joel scratched his head nervously. 'What?" 'This." Ellie stepped forward and played a recording of Marlene, explaining everything. Absolutely everything. "How long were you gonna keep on Iying to me for?" Ellie raised her voice, feelings of betrayal, anger and confusion swirling inside her. "Ellie, I-I can explain-" "Well then start explaining!" Ellie yelled. "Do you have any idea how I feel?! Any idea at all!" Joel didn't know how to respond. "Ellie, l-I'm sorry," 'You're sorry?!" She almost attacked him. "Stay away from me!" Ellie clubbed him over the head with a glass bottle, sending Joel to the ground. She began to run but Joel was hot on her heels. However, Ellie was faster and eventually got away, far away from Jackson. Joel was left to look for footprints, which mercifully, he found a lot of he used them to track Ellie's location, but where would they take him? Who would have known the answer to that? 

_Rival Scene_

Joel saw her. A speck In the distance, but she was there. "Ellie!" He called out, running towards her. ”Ellie..." He panted, out of breath from all the running. Joel noticed just then that she was crawling backwards, away from something. Joel looked to see what it was, and boy, was it an abomination. Two of them! One skinny and short, the other fat and tall, both black and white with hollow black eyes and mouths that look like they were stitched on, badly. Joel wasn't going to let fear get the best of him though. He took out his revolver and pointed it at the fat one. "Stay back." He growled underneath his breath. EIlie got up behind him and took out her rifle, ready to follow up on Joel‘s assaults. The fat one seemed unfazed by the guns, almost disappointed. He just stood there with a mild frown on his face. The skinny one, on the other hand, jumped in front of his friend to protect him. He was enraged by the unfriendly gesture. He turned to his fat friend and showed him some karate poses. The chubby one then got into the same fighting pose but in a more passive manner, but they still wanted a fight, and they weren‘t going to leave until they got one!

 _Outro_

Ellie still refused to talk to him. It seemed like no matter what, she would never talk to him again. He couldn't say he didn‘t blame her though. Joel walked to the dam and leaned against the railing. Tommy walked up to him. "Come on," Tommy patted his older brother on the back. "I know you're upset, but I got somethin' to show ya." Tommy took his brother to show him the works they were doing on the dam to make it more efficient. "We could have the entire county's electricity safe and sound for the next 50 years, just need to jumpstart it now." Tommy sent a group of workers off to find something to do the job. Joel then walked up to one of the giant spinning blades and stood back as the entire dam started to glow blue and everything whirred into life. "What the hell have you done?" Tommy asked before nervously laughing. "I don't know, but it's safe." Joel reassured him. "For your sake I hope you're right." Tommy stared at the faster than usual dam. "Hope so? I know so."

 _Moveset_

Square- Joel punches opponents in a three hit combo. 

Square+Left or Right- Joel bats opponents with a plank of wood. 

Square+Up- Joel throws a bottle in an arc, stunning anybody hit. 

Square+Down- Joel smashes an opponent over the head with a glass bottle.

Triangle- Joel fires El Diablo, causing huge knock back to anyone hit. 

Triangle+Left or Right- Joel fires an arrow from a bow, this attack can be charged and aimed. 

Triangle+Up- Joel throws a molotov in an arc, the explosion will harm opponents and burn anyone who stands in the flames for too long.

Triangle+Down- Joel fires a rifle at his feet, causing huge knockback but has short aim. 

Circle- Joel will grab anybody with their back to him and use them as a human shield. Joel will fire a revolver as a self defense and lose the shield when he is hit or when Circle is hit again. 

Circle+Left or Right- Joel tosses a nail bomb, this will detonate when it detects enemy movement, causing huge knockback. 

Circle+Up- Joel throws a brick, this attack can be aimed and will stun opponents.

Circle+Down- Joel throws a smoke bomb causing opponents to lose AP. 

_Level 1_

Takedown- Joel grabs an opponent that is standing next to him and fires a bullet through their skull, KO'ing them. 

_Level 2_

Cover me!- Player control switches to Ellie, who has a pistol, a knife, a bow and a hunting rifle. All these attacks are one hit KO's.

 _Level 3_

Shh!- Joel is shown taking cover behind a low wall and entering listening mode. Joel will see white outlines of characters on a pitch black background, while Joel's immediate vision is illuminated by his torch. Any attacks he uses will result in a KO.

_**Author's Note** _

This was inevitable as ever. The Last of Us was such a big game, and I hope Naughty Dog don't ruin it with a disappointing sequel. That‘s it for this time though, next up are Joel and Ellie's rivals, Lil and Laarg. Until Next Time! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, such sweet times when TLOU didn't have a sequel. If you want my opinions on *that* game, then here we go:
> 
> Disappointing. Bitterly. It wasn't even that I hated the characters by the end. Worse. I felt nothing. I was completely apathetic. It's an utterly pedestrian game, a fine 6/10 release only elevated because of two equally brain dead sets of retards who can't comprehend other opinions. Not every criticism is bigoted and not every praise is paid for, but no one seems to care. In the end no one wins, a truly sad indicment of modern gaming where a game cannot be judged on its own merits. 
> 
> Now, if PSAS 2 were to be released, my opinions may change....


	46. 45. Lil & Laarg

_Intro_

The two figures tunneled out of the ground. Well, Laarg did most of the tunnelling. Then, a Iittle one jumped out, pretending to be a ninja or something. He signalled that the coast was clear and watched as Laarg trudged out of the hole. Lil used crude sign language to tell Laarg they were to travel east, handing him a compass and a map. Laarg feebly looked at the two items and frowned. Lil asked which way they were to go next. Laarg looked at the map and compass. He scratched his head. Laarg wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, being illiterate. Lil didn't know that though... Lil snapped him out of his trance and asked where they were to go. Laarg pointed in the direction he was facing. regardless of whether it was right or not. Well they didn't really have a place to go...maybe there might be one here? 

_Rival Scene_

Lil turned to Laarg. He asked if they were going the right way, and Laarg had his doubts too, they had long smce abandoned their map and compass, just travelling in whatever direction they wanted to. Lil and Laarg shrugged simultaneously and kept walking. Then Laarg spotted something running towards him. He stopped and watched as a young, auburn haired girl slammed into his stomach. Lil nearly jumped out of his skin, but still found it in him to go and see if this girl was alright, but she didn't want his help. Quite obviously, she was terrified of two creatures that looked like Jack Skellington's long lost cousins. "Stay away." She kept muttering to herself, with Lil still trying to calm her down. Laarg rubbed his stomach, making sure it was alright and went over to the girl. He was about to lay his hand on her shoulder when he heard a gun. The man who held the gun didn't look too happy either. Laarg wasn't bright, but he knew what a gun was, so did Lil, who for the second time in five minutes got the fright of his life before switching into some mad karate pose and wanting for Laarg to do the same. Laarg didn't like violence, but he knew there were times when it was the only option. Mustering his courage, he mimiced the karate pose Lil had taken up and got ready to defend himself from these strange people. 

_Outro_

Lil walked across the meadow, darkened by the night sky, watching as Laarg stopped to look at a cow eat some flowers. Lil sighed. Laarg was a gentle soul, and even though there were times when he was driven mad by his chubby chum, he was still the only friend he had. Lil smiled and lay down in the grass. There were a lot of positives to take from the whole experience, when he thought about it. He got to meet so many interesting creatures, he learned how to defend himself and he was finally free. Lil closed his eyes and smiled at that last thought. No more running through hoops No more risking his life. Then there was the power that he had found Lil smiled as he started to glow blue. Even though there were some people who would try to take himself and Laarg, but, they were going to have their work cut out for them there! 

_**Moveset**_

Square- Laarg charges forward. 

Square+Left or Right- Laarg is rolled along by Lil, crushing foes underneath them. 

Square+Up- Laarg tosses Lil into the air, as a human cannonball. 

Square+Down- A fly trap appears and slams down on opponents. 

Triangle- Lil places a brick, this can trip fighters up and interrupt almost any attack. 

Triangle+Left or Right- Lil and Laarg push hospital beds forwards, letting go of Triangle will cause the hospital bed to fly off in the direction it's facing, with enough momentum. 

Triangle+Up- An electric bolt strikes next to Lil and Laarg, causing huge knockback. 

Triangle+Down- Laarg throws a mattress down. Not only can this cause damage, but it will create a gust. 

Circle- An electric trap appears, and when an opponent stands on it the flap will open and squish the opponent. 

Circle+Left or Right- Laarg pinches Lil and watches him charge forwards. 

Circle+Up- Lil inflates Laarg, causing him to rise up like a balloon. Laarg can be popped, causing him to fly randomly around the stage. This attack cannot be used in quick succession. 

Circle+Down- Laarg jumps into the air and slams down onto the ground. 

_Level 1_

Tap Chop- A large chopping device appears behind Lil and Laarg, Ko'Ing foes who stand near it. 

_Level 2_

Hammer Smash- A hammer appears and hits Lil and Laarg sending them flying across the screen (Lil diagonally and Laarg horizontally) and KO‘ing anyone in their way. 

_Level 3_

Ultimate Hazard- Lil and Laarg push on a button and activate all kind of hazards. Those then appear on stage. Many electric bolts, vents, fans, fly flaps making it almost impossible for the opponent to dodge. 

_**Author’s Note**_

Another chapter down, edging ever closer to the time where I can say 'lt was great fun'. Just 9 more rivalries now, keep going! 

Next Time: Two surprise contestants from our world take to the arena of combat! (Not mentioned in first chapter!) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl, looking back on it this was definitely one of my better chapters.


	47. 46. Lionel Messi

_Intro_

What, you were expecting, an intro? Okay Messi sat back in a plane as he tried to make sense of what was happening. The alien had spoken to the UN leaders, demanding that the best athletes in the world face him, and see if they defeat him. Oh well, he had to try. Are you happy with that? 

_Rival Scene_

Messi walked through the crystallized area wondering what he would see next. He had seen it all, the stuff of drugs and imagination. But he saw somethlng else next. LeBron James. The NBA was probably still trying to send their athletes to more impressive places than him. "LeBron!" Messi grabbed his attention. "SILENCE!" A voice commanded. ”If you wish to progress further, and have any hope of stopping me, only one of you may pass. The best!" Messi tumed to LeBron. He was already cracking his knuckles. "I have to do this, I'm sorry." LeBron said. Messi stretched his legs and prepared to face his greatest challenge yet! 

_Outro_

Messi stood in the tunnel, before the Champions League final. So much had happened in such a short space of time. Did it make him any better? Maybe. Bodies started to shuffle. Time to move out onto the field as a familiar tune played. Messi closed his eyes and started to glow blue. Well, maybe not as a person, but as a footballer? Hell yeah. 

_Moveset_

Square- Messi shoves an opponent. He earns AP by donng thls, Ifthe person he shoves collides With another person, then he wull earn more. 

Square+Left or Right- Messi kicks an opponent in a four hit combo. 

Square+Up- Messi headers the ball, headbuttlng opponents in his way.

Square+Down- Messi slide tackles an opponent. 

Triangle- Messi takes a throw in, this attack can be aimed, but takes quite a while.

Triangle+Left or Right- Messi takes a shot. Power, distance and accuracy are all dependent on how long the Triangle button is held for. 

Triangle+Up- Messi fires a chip shot, dealing damage to anyone it hits. 

Triangle+Down- Mess: fires a daisycutter, this shot can be controlled for power, but unlike the standard shot, will never leave the ground. 

Circle- Messi starts doing keepie-uppies, earning AP by doing so. 

Circle+Left or Right- Messi skills an opponent, literally stunning them. 

Circle+Up- Messi performs a bicycle kick, dealing massive knockback to anyone he hits. 

Circle+Down- Messi dives onto an opponent.

_Level 1_

Skills to Pay the Bills- Messi nutmegs an opponent, or opponents depending on how many are standing in his line of sight. When he gets possession of the ball back the opponents will be KO'ed.

_Level 2_

Screamer!- Messi takes a free kick. The shot will travel from where Messi is standing to the end of the stage he is lookIng at, KO‘ing an oppponent requires them to be hit by the ball or standing near the goal when the ball hits the back of the net. 

_Level 3_

A Nation Holds its Breath- Messi steps up to take a penalty. All the other fighters appear in the goal mouth and can be hit by shots, resulting in KO's. 

_**Author's Note** _

I suppose I'm entitled to get a little crazy with character selections, but there's a bit of story behInd this one. Shortly after l had started writing this fanfiction, I began to think about characters I had missed out on initially, you will see more of them in later fanfics. But I was one day over at a friends with my group, playing FIFA and I wondered "Sports games have always been so big, am I wrong not to include someone from there?" 'Well why not Lionel Messi and LeBron James?' I thought. So here I am, letting my wilder side do the talking, hope you like it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely one of my wilder chapters......not sure what I was thinking.


	48. 47. LeBron James

_Intro_

Lebron didn't know how he got himself stuck in a mess like this, but he knew he wanted out. That wasn‘t an option though, he needed to concentrate. “I didn‘t know aliens played basketball." Lebron said to himself. “But they haven‘t seen me play yet." He smiled, lying back on his couch. A day from now, and he was going to fight this unknown threat. 

_Rival Scene_

LeBron was doing tricks with his basketball. “I wasn't so sure if I was ready for this, but boy, I proved myself wrong. Wonder what he has in store for me next?” LeBron looked, doing a double take. Lionel Messi! ”Messi!" LeBron called out. "LeBron!" The response came back. The two went to shake hands, when a voice boomed. "YOU FOOLISH HUMANS MUST FIGHT UNTIL ONE IS LEFT STANDING!" "I si no ho fem?" Messi asked. "DO NOT QUESTION ME!" The voice bellowed. "OR YOU CAN SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR PATHETIC PLANET!" Messi and LeBron faced each other. "Que guanyi el millor.” Messu sand, doing keepie-uppies "May the best man win." LeBron said, bouncing his ball. 

_Outro_

LeBron was back in the comfort of his own home, after some crazy adventures. Ready to get back to playing for the Lakers. Soon enough, that‘s where he found himself, in game 7 of the finals. Three seconds left. He started to glow blue '"What's LeBron doing here? Shooting for 3 and... HE'S SCORED!" LeBron celebrated. "Remember the name folks!“ The commentator continued. "LeBron James!" 

_Moveset_

Square- LeBron punches opponents in a three hit combo. 

Square+Left or Right- LeBron dribbles the ball into opponents. 

Square+Up- LeBron launches himself off a trampoline, as a human missile, holding Square and Up will have LeBron perform a slamdunk. 

Square+Down- LeBron elbows opponents out of the way, knocking them Into other enemies, creating a domino effect. 

Triangle- LeBron fires a chest pass, knocking opponents backwards. 

Triangle+Left or Right- LeBron throws a behind-the back pass throwig the ball in the direction he has his back to.

Triangle+Up- LeBron throws an overhead pass.

Triangle+Down- LeBron forcefully slams the ball into the faces of opponents.

Circle- LeBron pokes an opponent in the eyes, mixing up their attacks and movement. 

CircIe+Left or Right- LeBron elbows opponents out of his way. 

CircIe+Up- LeBron starts to do tricks with his basketball, eamIng AP.

CircIe+Down- LeBron slams the ball onto the ground. The ball will continue to ricochet off all surfaces and enemies until it is attacked. 

_Level 1_

Slam Dunk- LeBron slams dunks into a net that will appear, KO'ing fighters hit by the ball.

_Level 2_

Boomerang Ball- LeBron can throw the ball practically anywhere, Insta KO. The ball will always return to him. 

_Level 3_

Team Effort- The rest of the LA Lakers appear on stage, and will look for a pass off LeBron. They will then try to tag opponents with the ball, Insta KO'ing them or will look for a better pass. 

_**Author's Note** _

This is it from my wilder side. I swear. Back to business next time round, see you then. I don‘t follow the NBA, so that's why it may seem a little unrealistic (or spot on) that the Lakers are in the finals. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was Kobe Bryant, but in light of his untimely passing I thought it would be appropriate to change the name to LeBron, who was basketball's next biggest star. Coincidentally, LeBron now plays for the Lakers.


	49. 48. Traveler

_Intro_

The wind blew. A sandstorm was whipping up, but that didn't bother it. The Traveler, continued to press on, knowing there was somewhere to go. Not long before, it had found markers arranged in the shape of an arrow. It followed the arrow, nothing else to do. It could watch paint dry. The Traveler always pressed on, rain, hail or shine. Mostly shine and sandstorm. But it was like a camel, immune to the adverse weather conditions. There could be anything at that place. It wondered. Did anyone else find this place? What could possibly be the reason for the arrows? Treasure? Power? Fame? Fortune? Glory? All these questions floated around its head, answers could be found soon enough though. Just wait and see... 

_Rival Scene_

The Traveler walked through the crystallized area, purely awestruck by everything it had seen. Hostile, but breath taking. Time alone in a desert does that to you. Two cats were heard meowing. The Traveler had heard of cats, but never seen one before. He was never told about cats that could stand on two legs. There's a first. The Traveler was interested by these creatures, and so went over to investigate further. The two cats spoke absolute gibberish to hum, but they knew who it was. How, it never found out. The white cat struck a few karate poses. The Traveler would‘ve applauded, if it had arms. Then the cat gestured at the Traveler. He wanted a fight. It didn't really care, it didn't go off starting fights, but this cat wasn't having no for an answer. The Traveler braced itself. 

_Outro_

Walking through sandy deserts. Sliding through ruins. Admiring the view, taking in everything. It sat down one day for a break, but also to reminisce about the event of a few days ago. All those creatures it had encountered, every single one of them amazed it. It didn't think that the world had that many inhabitants. That was what it aspired to reach. A place like that would be like paradise. Time to press on again. That was when a sandstorrn rolled in. It was sandstorms like these that tried putting it down. It started to glow blue. There it stood glowing in the sandstorm. A beacon of hope. 

_Moveset_

Square- The Traveler spins, dealing damage to foes on either side of him. 

Square+Left or Right- The Traveler lowers its head an floats forward. 

Square+Up- The Traveler jumps into the air, and spins around, an aerial version of the ground attack. 

Square+Down- The Traveler slides on sand, crashing into a nearby opponent. When used in the air, the Traveler will slide down at a downwards angle. 

Triangle- The Traveler surrounds himself with pieces of cloth, reflecting small projectiles. 

Triangle+Left or Right- The Traveler sends a swarm of cloth pieces flying into the nearest opponent. 

Triangle+Up- The cloth pieces lift the Traveler up into the air, dealing damage to anything they hit. 

Triangle+Down- Two cloth pieces move in the pattern of the infinity symbol around the Traveler, dealing damage. 

Circle- The Traveler starts to sing, earning him AP, he is extremely vulnerable to AP loss during this pen‘od. 

Circle+Left or Right- A wind blows, forcing opponents away from the Traveler.

Circle+Up- Cloth pieces lunge forwards, attacking foes. 

Circle+Down- A marker crashes down from the sky, dealing huge knock back damage to enemies. 

_Level 1_

Unleash The Beast- A cloth beast appears and KO's opponents in his line of sight. 

_Level 2_

Marker Storm- Markers start to rain down from above, in an unorganized and dangerous fashion, KO'ing anything they hit before the ground. 

_Level 3_

Journey- The Traveler's cloak turns white, and all opponents turn into Glyphs. The Traveler can collect the Glyphs to KO others. 

_**Author's Note** _

Go! Go! Go! Anyone know a good moveset for Arc The Lad? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting there, slowly but surely. I didn't get off to a great start with this one, I got him mixed up with Wanderer initially, who probably would have been a good inclusion if not for the 90 billion other characters already here, lmao.


	50. 49. Toro Inoue

_Intro_

Toro was sitting down to eat some sushi, when Kuro bolted through the door. "Toro, Toro! Toro!" Toro turned his head to Kuro. "What is it, Kuro?" Kuro took a second to catch his breath. "There is a gathering of mighty warriors happening!" Toro's jaw dropped. "What?” "It's cIose!” Kuro continued. "And all of our favourites will be there!" Toro got up, his sushi could wait. He thought for a second. "Perhaps I can go there to meet them! If I can Iearn to fight like them, I might become human!" Toro jumped in joy. "And there will be some pretty ladies there also!" Toro immediately came back to earth. "Kuro! We must be respectfuI around such legendary humans! And we should also not be late! Let's go!" 

_Rival Scene_

”Maybe we should check the odds of your fights before actually rushing into them next time?“ Kuro asked nervously. "But I'm here to learn--look!” Toro pointed to the ceI-shaded and heavily clad figure strolling through the arena. "Is that...Traveler from Journey?" "Traveler-san!" Toro ran over to the Traveler. It stopped and stared at Toro. "Traveler-san, what brings you here?" The Traveler tried singing, but Toro couldn't understand. "I wnsh to fight you, Traveler-san!" Toro continued, The Traveler showed no interest in such a proposition, but yet, Toro continued. "Teach me what you know! I want to Iearn to be more like you." The Traveler sighed. This cat was a handful. It adopted a fighting pose. Toro jumped up and down with excitement. "Finally! I‘m not holding up on this one!" 

_Outro_

That was a great adventure!" Kuro threw his hands un the air. Toro nodded in agreement. 'What's wrong?" Kuro asked "Well, we met so many peopIe, and defeated them all..." Kuro scratched his head. "And?" Toro continued. "Even after aII of that, I'm still not a human." Toro sighed. Kuro was quick to put shoulders on him. "All those humans wanted to do is fight you! You'll have to find a better way to become a human, Toro!" Toro smiled again. 'You're right Kuro! I'll just have to keep Iearning new words!" Kuro smiled. "That's the spirit, Toro! And even if you aren't human, look how much you've Ieamed!" Toro started to glow blue. 'That‘s true! This new power suits me very well, don't you think?" Kuro laughed. "Yes Toro! Yes it does!" 

_Moveset_

Square- Toro moves his hand up quickly, hitting enemIes. 

Square+Left or Right- Toro swings a ball of cloth forward. 

Square+Up- Toro does a headbutt, knocking enemies over. 

Square+Down- Toro sweeps the area around him, and the debris that comes out knocks enemies back.

 _Torobi the Cat_

Triangle- Torobi throws a spear with a scorpion at the end, attempting to puII the enemy closer, but because of his lightweight, he gets puIIed in instead. 

Triangle+Left or Right- Torobi dashes forward, leaving a trail of fish bones behind him. Any enemy struck by the bones will be lifted into the air. 

Triangle+Up- Torobi fires three ninja stars upwards. 

Triangle+Down- Torobi drops through a hole in the ground, and appears above the stage or an enemy. 

_Justice Toro_

Triangle- Toro thrusts his elbow forward, knocking enemies over. 

Triangle+Left or Right- Toro does a side kick, launching enemies away. 

Triangle+Up- Toro does an uppercut that lifts opponents into the air. 

Triangle+Down- Toro slams his fist down, bouncing grounded enemies and knocking down aerial foes. 

_Oni Toro_

Triangle- Toro unleashes a small, medium, or large ball of mochi and throws it forward. 

Triangle+Left or Right- Toro does a three-hit spinning hammer attack. 

Triangle+Up- Toro generates two mochi balls and spins upwards, launching enemies on contact. 

Triangle+Down- Toro slams his hammer to the ground after summoning mochi, causing an explosion that knocks enemies away. 

Circle- Toro takes a short nap, generating AP in the process. 

Circle+Left or Right- Toro changes into Torobi the Kat. Upon entry, Torobi fires three ninja stars at an upward trajectory. 

Circle+Up- Toro changes into Justice Toro. Upon entry, Justice Toro punches upwards. 

Circle+Down- Toro changes into Oni Toro. Upon entry, Oni Toro does a mochi-style headbutt. 

_Level 1_

Kuro is so mean >.<\- Propelled forward by Kuro after being dropkicked from behind. 

_Level 2_

Toro makes a wish 0.0- Toro summons a star that crashes down in the stage at a diagonal angle. 

_Level 3_

Toro's dream comes true ^o^- Toro summons a club and dashes toward his opponents. The screen goes dark as Toro pummels his opponents and leaves nothing behind when the screen comes back.

 ** _Author's Note_**

Back to seriousness! I had to write this twice, because me, being me, forgot to save the document and accidentally deleted it. Still going strong though, 'till the very end! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an orginal All-Star again. Feels like forever. Toro is a great character to have, even if he is a little weird for a fighting game.


End file.
